Drama Total: La Venganza del Mundo
by DiegoDramatotal
Summary: Veintiséis concursantes, trece de Drama Total la Venganza de la Isla y trece veteranos viajaran alrededor del mundo en un gran barco compitiendo por dos millones de dolares.
1. Especial de DTVI - parte 1

**¡Atención!, todo lo que ocurrirá en este Fic es después de los acontecimientos de Total Drama Revenge of the Island, disfruten: D**

Vemos a nuestro usual Chris junto a un muelle, en el cual se encuentra anclado un enorme barco con una imagen del rostro de McLean vistiendo un gorro de capitán.

-Hemos estado en un viejo campamento destartalado (vemos una imagen del Campamento Wawanakwa), experimentamos los géneros de películas más famosos de la historia (aparece una imagen de nuestro no tan querido set de filmación), viajamos en un Jet de baja calidad alrededor del mundo (vemos la imagen de un mapa con todos los destinos visitados durante Total Drama World Tour con una X) y finalmente nos enfrentamos a una isla plagada de peligrosos desechos tóxicos-dijo Chris riendo. -Pero en esta más nueva, más explosiva y más peligrosa temporada de Total Drama harán parecer a todas las anteriores un juego de niños-dijo Chris riendo aun mas. –Pero antes de darles la bienvenida a nuestro participantes, demos un vistazo a cómo empezó esta nueva temporada-dijo mientras encendía una gran pantalla de plasma.

* * *

Después de la victoria de Cameron, nuestros 38 concursantes se relajaban en la Playa de los Perdedores. Harold y Sam, que apenas se conocían, charlaban y disfrutaban de sus videojuegos, Duncan y Gwen se besaban mientras Courtney los espiaba, Katie y Sadie escuchaban las "estupendas" historias de Staci, Justin hacia lucir su cuerpo mientras Beth y Anne Maria quedaban embobadas por él, Jo y Brick competían en cada cosa se les ocurriese…

Además, después de diversos tratamientos médicos demandado por las familias de los afectados, Ezekiel, Dakota, Alejandro y Scott se encontraban de nuevo en perfecto estado.

Todos se encontraban contentos por al fin poder relajarse después de tantas torturas por parte de Chris, el cual había obtenido su merecido al haber sido enviado a la cárcel, cuando de pronto…

-¡ATENCION ASQUEROSOS GUSANOS!-grito una voz muy familiar con un altavoz. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron como el Chef… ¡Y CHRIS! caminaban hacia ellos.

-¡Que hay gente!-dijo Chris. –Al parecer se han estado divirtiendo sin mi-rio.

Todos lo miraron con cara de odio. -¿Qué rayos quieres?-dijo Noah.

-¿No nos has torturado bastante?-siguió Scott

-Por supuesto que no, siempre tenemos más tiempo para seguir viendo como se asesinan entre ustedes-dijo Chris con su natural sonrisa. –Tiempo suficiente para un temporada más-.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!?-gritaron todos.

-Así es, los productores han contratado unos abogados excelentes que me han hecho un trato genial con el ejército, por lo que estoy de regreso para presentar otra explosiva, peligrosa y emocionante temporada de Drama Total-contesto.

-Olvídalo Mclean, no volveremos a hacerlo-dijo Duncan.

-Así es amigo, no volveremos a tu estúpido programa-siguió LeShawna.

-Recuerden, todos ustedes tienen un contrato-respondió riendo. –Además, ¿no les gustaría saber cuál es el premio?, en esta temporada ofreceremos nada más ni nada menos que… ¡2 MILLONES DE DOLARES!.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal premio. ¡Era 1 millón de dólares más que las temporadas anteriores!.

-Pero hay un pequeño detalle-dijo Chris. –Primero, concursantes de Drama Total la Venganza de la Isla, vengan hacia aquí.

Nuestros 13 participantes se acercaron, sin entender lo que ocurría.

-He decidido que solo 26 de ustedes participaran en esta temporada, nuestros 13 de Drama Total la Venganza de la Isla, y 13 veteranos-dijo Chris rompiendo las dudas.

-¿Y cómo se decidirán quienes de nosotros 25 participara en la siguiente temporada?-pregunto Alejandro.

-Tranquilo Al, tenemos todo planeado-respondió Chris. –Antes de venir a la Isla de los perdedores y sorprenderlos, le ordene a nuestros pasantes que ocultaran en Wawanakwa nuestros símbolos que les permitirán competir en la próxima temporada, nada más ni nada menos que.. ¡Pasaportes de barco!-dijo Chris sonriendo.

Todos lo miraban confundidos, sin entender nada.

-Seguro se preguntaran ¿Por qué pasaportes de barco?, pues porque en esta temporada viajaremos alrededor del mundo en un magnifico barco, ¡el grande, el genial, el inigualable…DRAMA SAILOR MCLEAN!-dijo mientras les mostraba una foto del gran barco.

-Espera un minuto-dijo Cody. –¿Has dicho que deberemos buscar nuestros pasaportes en el Campamento Wawanakwa?.

-Correcto, Codester-le respondió Chris.

-¡Pero yo no quiero!-dijo Cody. –¡No quiero sufrir lo mismo que ellos!-dijo apuntando a los chicos del nuevo elenco.

-¡Yo apoyo a Cody, no quiero perder mi cabello de nuevo!-siguió Sierra mientras se tomaba su cabeza.

-La loca tiene razón, no perderé otra vez mi hermosa melena-dijo Heather.

-¿A quién llamas loca?-se enfureció Sierra mientras se abalanzaba sobre Heather.

Noah, Harold, Duncan y Geoff reían mientras veían como las chicas se peleaban.

De pronto, un puño golpeo a Duncan, el cual venia de Cody.

-No te burles de mis amigas-dijo Cody enojado.

-Ahora si sufrirás enclenque-Duncan se tiro sobre Cody dispuesto a pegarle cuando Sierra lo detuvo y lo lanzo contra el aire.

-¡No te metas con mi pequeño Cody!-grito Sierra.

En unos minutos, todos los veteranos se encontraban discutiendo.

-¿Acaso no harás algo?-le pregunto Cameron a Chris.

-No lo sé Cam, esto es divertido-rio Chris.

* * *

Después de una larga pelea, los campistas se dirigían hacia el muelle de la Isla de los perdedores, mirándose con odio.

-Muy bien chicos, mientras el elenco de Drama Total la Venganza de la Isla se relaja y disfruta de las comodidades de la isla, ustedes se mataran intentando buscar uno de los 13 pasaportes escondidos en Wawanakwa-dijo Chris.

Todos subieron al bote de los perdedores y se dirigieron hacia el Campamento Wawanakwa.

Cuando todos bajaron del barco, Chris les dio un último anuncio.

-Muy bien gente, en la isla hemos escondido 13 pasaportes para el Drama Sailor McLean, cada uno de ustedes deberá intentar encontrar uno y traerlo hasta aquí, quien lo logre tendrá la oportunidad de ganar 2 millones de dólares-les aviso Chris. –También pueden usar nuestro retrete confesionario-apunto a la sucia letrina.

* * *

_**Confesionario, la loca empieza:**_

_**Sierra: **__Oh dios mío, esta es mi primera vez en la Isla del Drama…¡HOLA MAMA!_

* * *

-Muy bien chicos, en sus marcaaaaas…-

Todos estaban preparados para correr…

-Listoooooos…-

Se observaban nerviosos…

-FUERAAA-grito Chris.

* * *

Wow wow wow…¡Mi primer fic! xD

Después de pensarlo, he decidido crear uno, y será de nada más y nada menos que Total Drama, mi serie favorita :3

Tal vez se pregunten ¿Por qué no hizo uno de Luz, Drama, Accion?, bueno la respuesta es que ya no quedan géneros de películas que hacer, mientras que si quedan países en el mundo xD

Este fic traerá muchas sorpresas, se los aseguro, lo único que les advierto es que soy un poco lento escribiendo, por lo que tal vez los capítulos duren un poco e.e,.

Bueno, hasta la próxima, espero que les guste el primer episodio de mi Fic :D.


	2. Especial de DTVI - parte 2

**Beth, Lindsay y Ezekiel.**

Los 3 decidieron usar de nuevo su "táctica" de buscar junto su boleto para la próxima temporada.

-Lindsay, ¿estás segura que recuerdas completamente la isla?, porque creo que yo la olvide…-dijo Beth.

-Tranquila, Bell, yo estuve aquí más tiempo que tu-le respondió a Beth. –Además, Esteban está aquí para protegernos ¿verdad?-le pregunto a Ezekiel.

-¿Eh?-pregunto Ezekiel, distraído por un ave.

-Ves, hay nada por qué preocuparse-dijo Lindsay.

Beth la miro con cara de preocupación.

* * *

**Bridgette, LeShawna, Gwen, Harold, Duncan y Geoff.**

Los chicos se juntaron para buscar los pasaportes entre ellos. Aunque Harold y Duncan no estuvieran de acuerdo en ir juntos, fueron obligados por LeShawna y Gwen.

-Oigan, si encontramos un pasaporte, ¿Quién se lo quedara?-pregunto Gwen.

-Lo sortearemos, nena-respondió Duncan con tono calmado.

-Yo opino…-Harold estuvo a punto de hablar cuando un fuerte gruñido lo hizo saltar a los brazos de LeShawna. -¿Qué rayos ha sido eso?-pregunto.

* * *

_**Confesionario, nerd en pánico.**_

_**Harold:**__ Por supuesto que no tuve miedo, solo salte a los brazos de LeShawna para actuar como escudo en caso de que algo intentara atacar a mi amoristo, yo daría mi vida por ella (empieza a hacer movimientos de Kung fu, cayendo de espaldas)._

* * *

-Vamos nerd, deja de retrasarnos-le dijo Duncan.

-Está bien, está bien, rayos-respondió Harold, bajándose de los brazos de LeShawna.

Bridgette y Geoff solo pudieron reír.

* * *

**Cody y Sierra.**

Sierra llevaba a Cody sobre sus brazos, mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

-Oh Cody, ¿Te imaginas si calificamos para esta temporada? ¡Estaríamos compitiendo juntos de nuevo!-le dijo Sierra, abrazándolo aun mas.

-Sí, sí, genial…-Cody dijo con una voz baja.

-¿Um?, ¿Qué te ocurre Cody?-Sierra le pregunto preocupada.

-Bueno, solo estaba pensando en que si podrías bajarme-Cody le respondió.

-¿Qué te ha estado ocurriendo estos últimos días?, te ves muy extraño ¿Es que acaso ya no quieres estar conmigo?-le pregunto Sierra, con cierta tristeza.

-Escucha, Sierra, somos muy buenos amigos, pero creo que solo podemos llegar a eso. Me gustaría estar abierto a más chicas, además pienso que sin mí no podrías cuidarte sola y…-Cody hablaba cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se cubrió la boca con sus manos.

-¡¿Qué demonios has querido decir con eso?¡-le pregunto Sierra furiosa.

-Este..pe..pe..pero Sierra-Cody balbuceaba intentando calmarla, aunque fue en vano .

-¡¿Quieres decir que si tú no estás cerca yo no soy capaz de cuidarme sola?¡-Sierra seguía preguntándole con aun mas furia en su voz. –¡Pues ahora veras, te demostrare que pueda estar sin ti! ¡Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, hemos terminado!-grito Sierra mientras se alejaba de el.

-Pe..pe..pero Sierra-Cody tartamudeo mientras se daba una palmada en la frente.

Sierra ya se encontraba lejos de él,

.¿Quien se ha creído ese idiota para decirme que no puedo cuidarme sin él?, le demostrare que…-Sierra se hablaba así misma cuando vio algo raro en el hueco de un árbol.

Decidió introducir la mano y saco… ¡Un pasaporte!.

-Yeeei, esto es genial, así podre demostrarle a ese tonto de Cody que puedo hacer grandes cosas sin el-se dijo sonriendo.

Empezó a caminar felizmente por el bosque, cuando escucho un ruido entre los arbustos.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto.

Estaba a punto de volver a preguntar, cuando empezó a hablarle al arbusto.

-Se que eres tu Cody, no puedes ocultarte-.

-¿Ocultarme de qué?-pregunto Cody, que estaba detrás de ella.

-Espera, si tu estas aquí… ¿Quién está en los arbustos?.

Sierra se volteo, solo para ver como un enorme castor mutante corría hacia ellos dos.

-¡Corre!-le grito Cody.

-¡No me digas que hacer!-respondió Sierra enojada.

Cody la tomo de la mano y empezó a correr.

-¡Suéltame, entre tú y yo ya no hay nada!-le dijo Sierra mientras forcejeaba por zafarse.

-Escucha Sierra, lamento todo lo que dije, siento haberte lastimado al decir que tú no eres capaz de defenderte sin mí, se que algunas veces puedo ser algo tonto, pero solo quiero pedirte disculpas-dijo Cody mientras aun corrían.

-Ohh Cody-dijo Sierra con ternura. -Yo jamás podría molestarme contigo-le dijo.

Justo en ese momento y sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a la línea de meta donde se encontraban Chris y el Chef. El Chef le disparo un dardo tranquilizante al castor, haciendo que dejara de perseguir a Cody y a Sierra.

-Bien Sierra, has conseguido el pasaporte, esto te convierte en uno de los trece veteranos que competirán en la siguiente temporada-le dijo Chris. –Lamentablemente, Cody cruzo la meta sin pasaporte, haciendo que quede descalificado-le dijo a Sierra.

-¡¿Qué!?, ¡No, esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Cody debe participar!-grito Sierra al borde de las lagrimas.

-Lo siento Sierra, reglas son reglas-dijo Chris mientras tomaba un megáfono. -¡ESCUCHEN, SIERRA HA CONSEGUIDO EL PRIMER PASAPORTE, LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE SOLO QUEDAN DOCE!-Chris grito tan fuerte como pudo para asegurarse de que todos los demás escucharan.

-Oh Cody, todo esto ha sido mi culpa, si no hubiera actuado así probablemente ya tendríamos los 2 pasaportes-Sierra empezó a hablar. –Tal vez si te entrego a ti el pasaporte podría…-Sierra hablaba cuando Cody la hizo callar.

-Sierra, no puedo permitirlo, esa es TU oportunidad de estar en esta temporada, y si no llegaras a tener victoria, aquí estaré yo-dijo Cody.

Acto seguido, le dio un pequeño beso.

-Suerte-dijo Cody.

Sierra solo pudo estar alegre, al fin Cody la había aceptado.

* * *

**Courtney.**

Courtney caminaba por el viejo acantilado, buscado un pasaporte.

-Bueno, al parecer la loca de Sierra estará participando-se quejo Courtney. -Al menos no es una contrincante muy fuerte, será fácil deshacerse de ella-dijo Courtney tratando de aliviarse.

Llevaba un buen rato explorando, por lo cual se encontraba cansada.

-Creo que debería descansar-se quejo entre lamentos. –Este tronco parece un buen lugar-dijo mientras se recostaba.

Se estaba acomodando cuando de pronto el tronco rodo revelando…¡CUATRO PASAPORTES!.

-Auch-se quejo Courtney frotando su cabeza. –Bueno, al parecer los asistentes de Chris no son tan buenos ocultando cosas, pero que más da ¡TENGO CUATRO PASAPORTES!, aunque no tengo idea de que hare con los demás-se dijo.

* * *

**Heather.**

-Esto es una completa locura, hacernos buscar los pasaportes en esta tonta isla, ¿Por qué demonios Chris no los sorteo?-se preguntaba Heather.. –Bueno, no importa, encontrare mi pasaporte y esta vez SI ganare-dijo Heather con total seguridad. –Y me encargare de que la primera en irse sea Sierra…-.

Caminaba cuando a lo lejos vio a Beth, Ezekiel y Lindsay.

-Mmm, la rubia cabeza de aire, la nerd perdedora y el granjero raro, quizás debería ver si tienen un pasaporte, podría robárselos-se dijo Heather con maldad.

Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos, cuando se encontró cara a cara con Courtney, la cual llevaba en sus manos los cuatro pasaportes.

-¡Oye!, ¿Qué crees que haces con tantos pasaportes? ¿A quién se los has robado?-le pregunto Heather.

-Yo no he robado nada, los he encontrado en el acantilado-dijo Courtney con tranquilidad.

-¡Yo quiero uno!-le dijo a Courtney.

-¡Claro que no!, no puedo arriesgarme a que tu participes en la siguiente temporada-Courtney le grito.

Acto seguido, salió corriendo con los cuatro pasaportes.

-¡Espera, no puedes quedarte con los cuatro!-grito Heather al mismo tiempo que empezó a perseguirla.

Courtney estaba cada vez más lejos de Heather, cuando se encontró con el grupo que era liderado por Geoff.

-Hola Courtney, ¿Qué tal te va?-le pregunto Geoff, con total naturalidad.- ¿Qué llevas ahí?-pregunto apuntando a sus manos.

Courtney estaba por responder cuando se dio cuenta de que Heather se estaba acercando a ella.

-¡ATRAPENLA, TIENE CUATRO PASAPORTES!-grito Heather.

-¿Qué?-dijo Geoff cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a Heather. -¿Courtney tiene cuatro pasaportes?-pregunto Gwen.

Se dieron la vuelta solo para ver cómo Courtney se alejaba corriendo. Los siete chicos comenzaron a perseguirla.

-¡NO PUEDES TENER CUATRO PASAPORTES!-grito Duncan.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE PUEDO!-le respondió Courtney.

Sin darse cuenta, Courtney cruzo la meta, seguida por los demás.

-Muy bien Courtney, has conseguido nada más ni nada menos que cuatro pasaportes-le dijo Chris.

-Así es, eso significa que tendré tres oportunidades de volver cuando sea eliminada-sonrió Courtney.

-¿En qué parte de las reglas viene eso?-pregunto Chris.

-Pe..pero ¿Qué harás con los otros tres pasaportes?-le pregunto Courtney.

-Fácil, se los daré a los otros tres participantes que cruzaron primero la meta-dijo Chris. –Chef, tráeme la cámara de grabación para ver quiénes serán los otros tres que tendrán el honor de participar en la siguiente temporada-le ordeno al Chef.

-Pe..pero… de acuerdo-dijo Courtney.

Chris empezó a revisar la cinta de grabación, asegurándose de que los demás no lo hicieran.

-Bien chicos, vengan aquí-mando Chris.

Heather, Harold, Gwen, Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff y LeShawna se acercaron.

-Solo tres de ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de ganar dos millones de dólares, mientras que los otros cuatro no la tendrán, ya que cruzaron la meta sin pasaporte-dijo Chris.

-¡Espera, nunca mencionaste eso!-protesto Duncan.

-Pues ahora lo hago-rio Chris. –Bueno, el primer pasaporte es para…-

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡Gwen!-grito Chris

Gwen se dirigió hacia Chris para recibir su pasaporte.

-Felicidades Gwen, esperemos que esta vez no caigas por una relación amorosa-se burlo Chris. –Bueno, el segundo pasaporte va para…-

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡Harold-

-¡SI-grito el nerd.

-Y el último pasaporte es para…-

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Harold suplicaba que fuera LeShawna, mientras que Gwen suplicaba que fuera Duncan, y Heather suplicaba que fuera ella.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡Geoff!-dijo Chris.

-¡NOOOOOO!-gritaron Heather, Geoff, Harold y Gwen a la vez.

-¡Yo no puedo estar sin mi pequeña Bridgette!-dijo Geoff.

-¡No puedo estar sin Duncan!-reclamo Gwen.

-¡No puedo estar lejos de mi bomboncito-sollozo Harold.

-¡No puedo creer que estén estos idiotas y no yo!-grito Heather.

-Reglas son reglas-dijo Chris, mientras sacaba de nuevo su megáfono. -¡ESCUCHEN CONCURSANTES, COURTNEY, HAROLD, GWEN Y GEOFF HAN CONSEGUIDO SUS PASAPORTES, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE SOLO QUEDAN 8, APRESURENSE-grito Chris, dejando casi con sordera a los demás. –Gwen, Harold, Geoff y Courtney, diríjanse al banquillo de los participantes-ordeno señalando el lugar donde se encontraba Sierra. –Duncan, Heather, Bridgette y LeShawna, diríjanse al banquillo de los descalificados-dijo apuntando el banquillo donde estaba Cody.

-Pero nosotros no podemos alejarnos de nuestras parejas, nosotros…-Harold, Gwen y Geoff hablaban cuando fueron callados por las personas que amaban.

-Esta es tu oportunidad nena-le dijo Duncan a Gwen.

-No te preocupes por mi-Bridgette consoló a Geoff.

-Hazlo por nosotros, flacuchento-LeShawna abrazo a Harold.

Acto seguido, los tres fueron besados por sus parejas.

-Oigan, ¿acaso nadie me consolara a mi?-pregunto Heather.

-¡NO!-gritaron todos a la vez.

* * *

**Beth, Lindsay y Ezekiel.**

-Como te decía, ese brillo labial no me favorece para nada-Lindsay seguía hablando con Beth, mientras Ezekiel buscaba en cada rincón algún pasaporte. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando vio algo colgado en la rama de un árbol…¡TRES PASAPORTES!.

-Chicas-dijo Ezekiel.

Ellas seguían hablando sin prestar atención.

-¡Chicas!-intento de nuevo Ezekiel, sin tener éxito.

No quería rendirse, así que…

-¡CHICAS!-grito Ezekiel.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Emmm, miren ahí arriba-dijo apuntando la rama.

Las chicas levantaron la mirada, viendo los tres pasaportes.

-Oye, buen trabajo Zeke-le dijo Beth. –Pero ahora ¿Cómo los bajamos de ahí?-pregunto Beth.

-Oigan, aquí tengo mi viejo tirachinas de la niñez-dijo Lindsay mientras sacaba el objeto de su bolso.

-Genial Lindsay, lanzaremos una piedra a la rama para intentar romperla y…-Beth hablaba cuando vio como Lindsay arrojo el tirachinas hacia la rama, despegando los pasaportes del árbol. –O podemos hacer eso-dijo Beth.

-Genial, ahora tenemos nuestros pasaportes de submarino-dijo Lindsay.

-Barco-le corrigió Beth

-Lo que sea-respondió Lindsay. –Vallamos a la meta-dijo mientras introducía los pasaportes en su bolso.

Iban alejándose cuando Beth sintió una presencia extraña.

-¿Qué ocurre Bell?-pregunto Lindsay.

-Nada…-respondió Beth.

Siguieron caminando, y de los arbustos se pudo apreciar la silueta de una persona, que resulto ser Blaineley.

* * *

**Blaineley y DJ.**

* * *

_**Confesionario, rubia errante y osito adorable.**_

_**Blaineley:**__ Después de haber sido despedida de Cacería de celebridades, decidí que debía conseguir dinero, así que esta es mi oportunidad de ganar lo suficiente como para sobrevivir por…aproximadamente 2 meses. Pero he pensado y creo que debía aliarme con alguien, así que he decidido aliarme con…_

_**DJ: **__Blaineley ha decidido incluirme en su alianza para poder participar juntos en la temporada, así que he dicho ¿Por qué no?, no seremos malos ni nada…_

* * *

-DJ, tengo una misión para ti-le dijo Blaineley-. –Necesito que tomes dos de los tres pasaportes que lleva Lindsay en su bolso, y solo dejes uno, el de Lindsay-le ordeno a DJ-.

-Espera, ¿Eso no es malo?-pregunto DJ.

-Escucha DJ, piensa que les estaremos haciendo un favor, Beth quedo entre los dos mejores de ¡Luz, Drama, Accion!, por lo que la gente ya no piensa que es tan débil y sea eliminada rápido, y Ezekiel no llegara lejos, pero Lindsay tiene oportunidades de llegar lejos ya que todos la subestiman, ¿Entiendes?-pregunto Blaineley.

-Oh, claro-dijo DJ con calma en su voz.

* * *

_**Confesionario, engaños…**_

_**Blaineley: **__Engañare a las personas necesarias para conseguir ese premio (empieza a frotarse las manos)._

* * *

-Muy bien muchacho, vamos-Blaineley le dijo a DJ

DJ empezó a acercarse lentamente al grupo de tres, y cuando estaban distraidos, tomo el bolso de Lindsay y con cuidado, saco dos pasaportes y devolvió el bolso sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

-¡Bien hecho DJ, con esto ya podemos participar en la siguiente temporada!-Blaineley felicito a DJ. –Caminemos hacia la meta como si nada hubiera pasado-dijo la rubia.

Beth, Ezekiel y Lindsay caminaban hacia la meta, seguidos de cerca por DJ y Blaineley. Los cinco cruzaron, y fueron recibidos por Chris.

-Muy bien chicos, entréguenme sus pasaportes-les dijo Chris.

-Claro, estos tres son de Bell, Esteban y yo-dijo abriendo su bolso.

Empezó a hurgar dentro del bolso, pero solo encontró un pasaporte.

-¿Ocurre algo Lindsay?-pregunto Beth.

-Solo he encontrado uno-dijo Lindsay con preocupación.

-Eso significa que solo Lindsay participara en la temporada-dijo Chris.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NOOOOOO!-grito Beth.

-Atrás perdedores-Blaineley empujo a Beth y Ezekiel. –Estos dos pasaportes pertenecen a mí y a DJ-dijo entregando los pasaportes a Chris.

DJ vio como Beth se entristecía por no poder participar junto a su mejor amiga.

* * *

_**Confesionario, culpabilidad.**_

_**DJ:**__ Me siento mal por haber robado esos pasaportes, pero si Blaineley dice que era lo correcto, yo le creo._

* * *

-Muy bien, Lindsay, DJ y Blaineley pueden sentarse en el banquillo de los ganadores-dijo apuntando al lugar donde estaban Sierra, Geoff, Gwen, Harold y Courtney. –Beth y Ezekiel, ustedes irán al banquillo de los perdedores-dijo mandándolos al lugar donde estaban Cody, LeShawna, Bridgette, Duncan y Heather.

-Perdedoraaaa-Heather se burlo de Beth.

Beth le dio una bofetada, haciendo que Heather callera noqueada.

-Así se hace, amiga-LeShawna rodeo con un brazo a Beth.

Chris tomo su megáfono, todos sabían lo que ocurriría así que taparon sus oídos lo más fuerte que pudieron.

-ATENCION CAMPISTAS, BLAINELEY, DJ Y LINDSAY HAN CLASIFICADO PARA ESTA TEMPORADA, LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE SOLO QUEDAN CINCO PASAPORTES-grito Chris por el megáfono.

-¿Es necesario siempre avisar a los demás quienes participaran en la próxima temporada?-pregunto Courtney.

-No, pero me gusta lastimar sus tímpanos-dijo Chris riendo.

* * *

**Eva, Izzy y Noah.**

Los tres caminaban alrededor del Muelle de la Vergüenza, buscando algún pasaporte.

-No sé porque hago esto, es obvio que no encontraremos ningún pasaporte-dijo Noah.

-Oh vamos, no te des por vencido, tienes que ser optimista-le respondió Izzy.

-La pelirroja tiene razón, no hay que rendirse-siguió Eva.

-Como sea, con suerte encontraremos el camino de regreso-Noah se quejo.

Llevaban horas merodeando, sin obtener éxito

-Oigan, ¿Por qué no buscamos en el acantilado?-pregunto Izzy.

-Hace rato vi a Courtney subirlo, y como ella ya es participante, creo que ella ya tiene el pasaporte de ahí-respondió Noah.

-¿Y por qué no buscamos en la Ceremonia de la Fogata?-pregunto Eva.

-Buena idea-dijo Izzy.

Acto seguido, corrió a cuatro patas hacia la fogata.

-Creo que deberíamos caminar-dijo Noah.

-Oh, por favor debilucho-dijo Eva mientras cargaba a Noah y empezaba a seguir a Izzy.

Eva y Noah llegaron a la zona de la Ceremonia, y vieron como Izzy buscaba entre la casa de unas ardillas mutantes.

-Izzy, no creo que esos animales tengan algún pasaporte-dijo Noah mientras Izzy luchaba con una de ellas. De pronto, una segunda ardilla disparo un laser de sus ojos, quemando el barril sobre el cual Chris ponía los malvaviscos.

-Oigan, ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Eva.

Retiro los escombros del barril, y descubrió… ¡tres pasaportes!.

-Oye, buen trabajo Izzy-Noah felicito a Izzy.

Izzy no sabía que habían encontrado los pasaportes, seguía luchando contra la ardilla.

A lo lejos, se veían a dos personas espiándolos, las cuales resultaron ser Katie y Sadie.

* * *

**Katie, Sadie, Alejandro y Justin.**

-Oye amiga, deberíamos contarle a nuestros novios que Noah, Eva e Izzy tienen tres pasaportes-Katie le dijo a Sadie.

-SIiiii, tal vez nos recompensen con un beso-Sadie le respondió a Katie.

Corrieron hacia el bosque en busca de esas personas, las cuales resultaron ser Alejandro y Justin.

* * *

_**Confesionario, Burromuerto en acción.**_

_**Alejandro:**__ He decidido aliarme con Justin para engañar a las dos "amiguitas" y que así nos ayudaran a conseguir los pasaportes. El único problema es que Justin es algo…idiota._

* * *

-Muy bien chicas, díganos que han encontrado-dijo Alejandro.

-Hemos visto a Eva, Izzy y Noah-contesto Katie.

-Siii, y ellos tenían tres pasaportes-siguió Sadie.

-Excelente, simplemente los robamos, buscamos otro y nosotros cuatro podremos participar-dijo Justin.

-Justin, Justin, Justin… Tienes que pensar, Noah es muy inteligente, Izzy es una loca psicópata y Eva es una experta en dar golpes, no será tan fácil robárselos, debemos hacer un plan-Alejandro le dijo a Justin.

-Muy bien listo, dime ¿Qué clase de plan?-pregunto Justin.

-Uno muy bueno-dijo Alejandro sonriendo.

* * *

**Owen, Tyler y Trent.**

Los tres últimos chicos se encontraban caminando por el bosque, intentando encontrar un pasaporte.

-Tengo tanta hambre…-se quejo Owen.

-Oh vamos viejos, acabas de comerte seis hamburguesas en la Isla de los Perdedores, ¿No puedes aguantar un poco más?-pregunto Tyler.

Escondidos entre los arbustos, estaban Alejandro, Justin, Katie y Sadie.

-Muy bien Katie y Sadie, ¿Saben lo que deben de hacer-pregunto Alejandro.

-Siii-dijeron las dos a la vez.

-¿Y tu Justin?-Alejandro se dirigió al Hawaiano.

-Tengo una duda, ¿Por qué no te encargas tu de Owen?-pregunto Justin.

-El ya conoce mi verdadera naturaleza, pero la tuya no, así que tú debes de hacerlo-Alejandro le contesto.

-De acuerdo-dijo Justin.

-Bien, en marcha-Alejandro dio la orden.

Katie y Sadie se acercaron a los chicos.

-Que tal-saludo Katie.

-Oh, hola-Trent les devolvió el saludo.

-Estamos buscando algún pasaporte, ¿Ustedes no han visto uno?-pregunto Sadie.

Katie y Sadie empezaron a charlar con Trent y Tyler, intentando distraerlos. Justin se acerco lentamente a Owen, y cuando los otros dos chicos no se dieron cuenta, Justin lo tomo.

-Hey, hola-Justin saludo al gran chico.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Owen.

-Escucha Owen, solo quería decir que lamento mucho Izzy haya terminado contigo-Justin le dijo al glotón.

-Oh, eso, no te preocupes, ya paso-Owen dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Sí, supongo que ella encontró a alguien más…-dijo Justin.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Owen.

-¡Owen!, ¿Es que no lo ves?, Izzy te ha dejado por otro-Justin le respondió.

-¡¿Quién ha sido?!-pregunto Owen con algo de furia en su voz.

-Tu mejor amigo…-Justin le dijo

-¿El señor coco?-pregunto Owen.

-¡No tonto, me refiero a Noah, él es quien te ha robado a Izzy!-Justin le respondió.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Owen sorprendido. –¡Eso no puede ser, Noah es mi segundo mejor amigo!-siguió Owen.

-¿Es que acaso estas ciego?-pregunto Justin. –Desde que se reunieron en La playa de los perdedores cuando fueron expulsados de la Isla, desarrollaron sentimientos hacia ellos-Justin seguía mintiéndole a Owen.

-Oh rayos, y yo todo este tiempo pensando que Noah era mi amigo…-Owen se lamento.

-Lo lamento-Justin lo consoló. –Pero yo se que podrías hacer para vengarte…-Justin le dijo a Owen.

-¿Mh?, no lo sé, mi mamá me ha dicho que la venganza nunca resuelve nada-dijo Owen.

-Vamos viejo, no los dañaras ni nada de eso, solo les quitaras su oportunidad de participar en la siguiente temporada-le respondió Justin.

-Está bien, dime qué debo hacer-Owen le pidió a Justin.

Justin empezó a susurrarle el plan.

-De acuerdo-dijo Owen.

-Excelente-sonrió Justin.

* * *

**Trent y Tyler.**

Los chicos seguían charlando con las MAPS, cuando notaron que algo faltaba.

-Oye, ¿Dónde está Owen?-pregunto Tyler.

-Rayos, lo perdimos de vista-se quejo Trent. –Posiblemente lo devoro una bestia y nosotros no nos dimos cuenta-volvió a hablar.

-No creo que algo pueda comer tanto-Tyler dijo riendo.

-No es tiempo para bromas-dijo Trent molesto. –Vallamos a buscarlo-.

* * *

**Eva, Izzy y Noah.**

Los chicos ya se encontraban camino a la meta, cuando se encontraron cara a cara con Owen.

-Que hay, amigo-le dijo Noah sonriendo.

-Hola-dijo el grandulón. –Noah, ¿Podrías venir un momento?-le pregunto Owen.

-Claro, como sea-Noah dijo mientras él y Owen se apartaban lejos de las chicas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Noah.

-Sé lo que está pasando, pequeño traidor-dijo Owen con algo de furia.

-¿Uh?, ¿De qué estás hablando?-Noah volvió a preguntar.

-Sé lo que está pasando entre Izzy y tú, tú me robaste a mi chica-dijo Owen enojado.

Tyler y Trent iban llegando a la escena.

-Hey Owen, te estábamos bus…-Tyler estaba a punto de terminar la frase cuando escucho la discusión entre Owen y Noah.

-¿Quién rayos te ha contado eso?-pregunto Noah enojado.

-Justin, el me ha dicho todo sobre ti, traidor-contesto Owen.

Tyler y Trent se alejaron de la escena, pesando que no debieron haber escuchado eso.

-No deberías confiar en Justin, el es malvado-Noah intento defenderse.

-¡Mentira!, el fue un muy buen amigo en Luz, Drama, Accion, fue incluso mejor que tu-Owen le dijo-.

-Cree lo quieras, yo me voy-dijo Noah mientras se alejaba.

-Oh no, no lo harás-Owen dijo mientras tomaba los tres pasaportes y empezó a huir con ellos.

Owen corría lo más rápido que podía, paso por un lado de Tyler y Trent y se estrello contra un árbol, del cual cayeron… ¡DOS PASAPORTES!. Owen no se dio cuenta y siguió corriendo.

-Oye, ¿A dónde va Owen con tanta prisa?-pregunto Trent.

-No lo sé pero...-Tyler estaba a punto de terminar cuando vio los dos pasaportes en el suelo. -Mira, dos pasaportes, tenemos oportunidad de participar-dijo Tyler.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué pasara con Owen?-pregunto de nuevo Trent.

-El se las arreglara-dijo Tyler. –Vámonos-.

Owen se dirigía al lugar donde Justin le había dicho, pero cuando iba llegando escucho la voz de alguien más, la de un enemigo…

-Así que, ¿funciono el plan?-pregunto Alejandro.

-Completamente, Owen le ha robado los pasaportes a esos tontos, pronto el vendrá con los pasaportes y se los quitaremos-dijo Justin.

-¿Así que de eso se trata?-pregunto Owen.

-Ho…hola Owen, amigo-dijo Justin, algo nervioso.

-Así que tu eres el que me ha engañado-dijo Owen. –No puedo creer que confié en ti, pensé que eras mi amigo-Owen le volvió a decir.

-Owen, lo que en realidad paso fue que…-Justin estaba a punto de decirle, cuando tomo los pasaportes y huyo, tal como lo hizo Owen. Owen empezó a perseguirlos, pero era lento. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando vio una roca.

-Espero que mi habilidad para el lanza pelotas siga siendo buena-se dijo.

Estaba a punto de lanzar la roca cuando…

-Oh no, no lo harás-dijo Alejandro mientras tomaba los brazos de Owen.

-¡Déjame…en…paz!-dijo Owen mientras golpeaba a Alejandro en la cabeza con la piedra.

Owen volvió a mirar en la dirección que se encontraba Justin, pero este ya había huido. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Noah.

-¡Amigo, lamento mucho haber desconfiado de ti!-dijo Owen mientras lo abrazaba.

-No te preocupes-le dijo Noah.

-¿Pero qué haremos?, Justin ya se encuentra muy lejos-Owen se lamento.

-Yo no estaría tan segura-dijo Izzy, la cual cargaba los tres pasaportes.

-Oye, ¿Cómo se los has quitado a Justin?-pregunto Eva.

-Digamos que sufrió un pequeño castigo-respondió Izzy.

* * *

Los cuatro llegaron a la meta, en la cual estaba ya Tyler, Trent y Justin, este ultimo cubierto de moretones y enyesado.

-Esperen, ¿Quiénes de nosotros podremos participar-pregunto Izzy.

-Yo no lo hare-dijo Owen. –Esta es la oportunidad de ustedes tres-dijo mientras los abrazaba.

-Si no me sueltas…-amenazo Eva.

-Gracias-Izzy le dijo mientras lo besaba.

Los tres cruzaron la meta.

-¡Y ELLOS SON LOS TRES ULTIMOS!-grito Chris. –Noah, Trent, Geoff, Tyler, Harold, DJ, Eva, Sierra, Gwen, Izzy, Courtney, Lindsay y Blaineley, todos estos estarán en el más grande Reality Show de la historia compitiendo por dos millones de dólares junto a los trece novatos de Drama Total la Venganza de la Isla-dijo el conductor.

* * *

_**Confesionario, los 13 "afortunados".**_

_**Sierra:**__ Oh Cody, ¡Yo ganare por ti!._

_**Geoff: **__No se qué hare sin mi pequeña Bridgette, intentare dar lo mejor de mi…_

_**Gwen: **__Sin Duncan cerca de mí, no sé qué hare contra Courtney._

_**Harold: **__¡Quinta temporada, genial!._

_**Blaineley: **__Jamás se enteraran de que ocurrió, ¡Yo ganare este premio!._

_**DJ: **__Espero que estar aliado con Blaineley me ayude, lo bueno es que esta no es una alianza ilegal, por lo que no me sentiré culpable._

_**Courtney: **__Esta será mi temporada, y me encargare de que la primera en irse sea Gwen._

_**Noah: **__Espero que valga la pena estar aquí, demostrare que puedo ser útil gracias a mi inteligencia._

_**Trent: **__En esta temporada estaré solo, tal vez debería aceptar que estoy condenado a ser un chico solitario (empieza a suspirar)._

_**Tyler: ¡**__Genial, mis grandes habilidades en el deporte me ayudaran a ganar esta temporada!._

_**Eva: **__Mis clases de control de ira me ayudaran a no perder los estribos en esta temporada, puedo hacerlo._

_**Izzy: **__¡Wow, esto es maravilloso, anqué no me importa ganar podre vivir grandes aventuras alrededor del mundo!._

_**Lindsay: **__Me encantara viajar junto a mis amigos y amigas Nova, Trevor, Jeff, Harry, PJ, Evelyn, Sairra, Greta, Lizzie, Coraline, Blainla y mi novio Taylor, ¡esto será genial!._

* * *

-Bueno, esto ha sido todo, estén atentos porque ya llega la nueva temporada del Reality Show más genial del mundo, ¡Drama Total la Venganza del Mundo!.

-Original nombre…-dijo Noah.

* * *

¿Qué dijeron, que había abandonado el Fic?, ¡pues no! xD

Como se darán cuenta, ha sido un capitulo largo_ (_4324 palabras o.o).

Bueno, aquí están los 13 veteranos que participaran en Drama Total la Venganza del Mundo.

Espero que el fic les este gustando, en unos días (quizás una semana) tendré el próximo.

Hasta pronto: D.


	3. Capitulo 1: El primer destino - parte 1

-Eso ha sido genial-dijo Chris mientras apagaba la gran pantalla. –Pero supongo que nuestros concursantes estarán aburridos de esperar tanto, así que ¡BAJEN DEL AUTOBÚS!-Chris dio la orden.

La puerta del bus se abrió, del cual salió la primera participante, la candente Ann María.

-Bienvenida de nuevo, Ann María-Chris la recibió.

-Que hay chicos, vengo preparada para ganar, me he comprado doscientas latas de aerosol-dijo la chica bronceada.

-Al menos que vuelvas a renunciar por otro diamante falso-Chris se burlo. -Puedes dirigirte al muelle mientras esperamos a los demás-Chris le dijo.

Ann María, molesta, se dirigió al lugar donde Chris le indico.

-Bueno, démosle la bienvenida a la segunda concursante-Chris continuo.

Del bus, bajo una chica morena vestida para el éxito.

-Hola Courtney-Chris la saludo.

-Mclean, acabo de enterarme de que si un jugador encuentra cuatro símbolos le será capaz de volver al juego cuando sea eliminado-dijo Courtney entregándole un papel a Chris.

-Déjame verlo-dijo Chris mientras tomaba el documento.

Acto seguido, lo rompió y tiro al agua.

-¡Oye, no puedes hacer eso!-dijo Courtney enojada.

-Claro que puedo, ahora yo tengo mejores abogados que tu, por lo que no podrás hacer nada-Chris le replico. –Ahora, colócate al lado de la chica súper arreglada-Chris le ordeno a Courtney.

Courtney no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

-¡Ahora con ustedes, Geoff!-Chris le hablo a Geoff.

Geoff no estaba como de costumbre, en lugar de estar celebrando como loco se encontraba deprimido.

-¿Qué ocurre, viejo?-pregunto Chris.

-No puedo creer que Bridgette no esté aquí-dijo Geoff.

-Oh vamos amigo, si Bridgette estuviera aquí…a ella le gustaría que no estuvieras actuando como niña-Chris dijo tratando de consolarlo.

Geoff, no respondió, solo siguió caminando hacia las chicas que se encontraban al lado del muelle.

-Ahora con ustedes…-Chris estaba a punto de anunciarlo, cuando Lightning salió del autobús sin dejarlo terminar.

-¿Qué hay sha-amigos?, ¡Lightning está listo para la victoria!-Lightning les dijo a todos.

-Si si, dirígete al muelle con los demás-Chris le ordeno.

Lightning camino hacia el muelle, con su siempre presente aire de superioridad.

Del autobús bajo Scott, el cual se encontraba tallando madera con una navaja.

-Al parecer no tienes otro colmillo, Scotty-Chris le dijo a Scott.

-Como sea, mientras ese molesto tiburón no me siga de nuevo todo estará bien-dijo Scott.

B bajo del autobús, como siempre, sin decir una palabra.

-Hola de nuevo Beverly, ¿estás listo para vengarte de Scott?-Chris pregunto.

B no dijo nada, solo se dirigió al muelle, con una expresión de odio hacia Scott.

-Ahora aquí viene… ¡Dakota!-Chris llamo a la niñita rica.

-Hola gente, la princesa de las cámaras está dispuesta a ganar su corazón de nuevo-Dakota dijo saludando a la cámara.

-Tengo una duda, ¿Por qué si tu eres rica, compites aquí?-pregunto Gwen, la cual estaba en las puertas del autobús.

-Mi papi dice que debo empezar a ganar mi propio dinero, ¿puedes creer que ha bajado mi mesada a 10 000 dólares a la semana?-dijo Dakota.

-No, no lo creo-dijo Gwen con una mirada vacía.

Gwen se acerco al muelle, solo para ser recibida con una mirada de desprecio por Courtney.

-Aquí esta Lindsay-anuncio Chris.

La rubia bajo del autobús, preguntando por su mejor amiga.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Bell?-pregunto Lindsay.

-Lindsay, Beth NO participara en esta temporada-Chris le explico a Lindsay.

-Oh, qué mal…-Lindsay dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el muelle.

-Aquí viene la fangirl mas querida de Drama Total…¡Sierra!-dijo Chris

Sierra salió del bus llorando.

-No sé qué haré sin Cody-dijo la loca fan.

-Vamos, todo estará bien-dijo Blaineley tratando de consolarla, la cual estaba detrás de ella.

-Hola Blaineley, ¿Qué se siente ser el único adulto compitiendo en un show de adolescentes?-pregunto Chris.

-Solo tengo veintidós, aun soy joven-Blaineley le contesto.

-Como sea, démosle la bienvenida a…¡Dawn!-Chris anuncio a la chica amante de la naturaleza.

Pero nadie bajo del bus.

-¿Dawn?-pregunto Chris.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto ella, la cual estaba detrás de Chris.

-Oh, aquí estas, bueno, no es la clase de entrada que esperaba, pero adelante-Chris le dijo.

La pequeña chica se dirigió al muelle.

-¿Qué tal?-pregunto Scott con una sonrisa.

Dawn solo lo ignoro.

Harold y Sam bajaron del autobús, los cuales disfrutaban de sus consolas de videojuegos.

-Nuestros dos nerds favoritos están de vuelta-dijo Chris burlándose.

-¡OYE!-dijeron Sam y Harold a la vez.

-Sí, mi tatara tatara tatara abuelo Frank invento los videojuegos, ante la gente se divertía con rocas y hormigas-dijo Staci bajando del autobús.

-Aquí esta nuestra mejor contadora de historias del mundo, ¡Staci!-anuncio Chris.

-Aaaaaauhh-Ann Maria, Lightning, Scott, Dakota y Sam se quejaron.

-Y ahora con ustedes la pareja más dulce de Drama Total, ¡Mike y Zoey!-Chris llamo a los dos chicos.

Los dos enamorados bajaron, pero no como se habían visto antes, se besaban mientras bajaban del autobús, algo que recordaba a Geoff y Bridgette durante Luz, Drama, Accion.

-Parece que quieren recuperar el tiempo perdido en la isla-dijo Chris levantando las cejas.

-Que hay, Chris-Mike lo saludo.

-Bienvenidos los dos, ¿Qué ha ocurrido con tu problema de múltiples personalidades?-pregunto Chris.

-Shhh, el aun no quiere hablar de eso-Zoey le dijo a Chris.

-Como sea, denle la bienvenida a su músico favorito…¡Trent!-dijo Chris.

Nuestro viejo amigo bajo del autobús, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola de nuevo, Trent!-Chris lo saludo, como si al parecer fuera la única persona a la que Chris le agradaba.

-¡Que hay viejo, estoy listo para competir!-dijo Trent.

Se acerco al muelle, pero sintió vergüenza al ver a Gwen.

-Ho..hola-la saludo Trent.

Brick bajo del autobús, viendo a todos sus compañeros.

-¡Sera un honor competir junto a ustedes, soldados!-Brick les dijo a todos.

-Oh calla, bebecito-dijo una voz muy familiar del autobús, la cual resulto ser Jo.

-Te advierto que no deberías molestarme esta temporada, me he vuelto mucho más fuerte desde la última vez que nos vimos-Brick le dijo a Jo.

-¡Lucha de pulgares!-Jo le ordeno a Brick.

Ambos empezaron a competir, algunos de los concursantes sonreían mientras que otros se mantenían serios. La batalla termino cuando Jo doblo el dedo de Brick, el cual quedo lastimado.

-Podrás haberme vencido esta vez, pero algún día yo te ganare-Brick amenazo a Jo.

-Aquí esta DJ-Chris presento al musculoso chico.

El chico de mama bajo del autobús.

-¡DJ!, hola viejo-Chris lo saludo.

-Chris, ¿nuestro primer destino no será de nuevo Egipto, verdad?-pregunto DJ asustado.

-Creo que no, Egipto nos demando por haber casi destruido una de sus pirámides, por lo que no podremos volver a pisar esa tierra-Chris le respondió a DJ.

-Genial-dijo DJ

Se acerco al muelle y se puso al lado de Blaineley, la cual le guiño un ojo.

-Aquí esta Izzy-Chris les dijo.

La loca chica salto desde el techo del autobús, aterrizando sobre Trent.

-Me alegro de estar aquí, he estado horas aburrida en ese feo autobús, por lo que he decidido salir a pescar-dijo mientras sacaba un enorme pez de su mochila.

-Genial…-dijo Chris.

-Oye, quítate de encima-dijo Trent empujando a Izzy.

Noah bajo del autobús, sin una sola pizca de ánimo en su rostro.

-Que hay, Noah-Chris lo saludo.

-No me gusta estar aquí, en estos momentos podría estar en mi biblioteca leyendo en lugar de estar en este estúpido programa-Noah se quejo.

-Si si, todos dicen eso-Chris le dijo.

-Y con ustedes Ty…-Chris estaba a punto de hablar cuando Tyler bajo haciendo volteretas en el aire, pero solo consiguió golpearse contra el pavimento.

-Estoy bien…-dijo Tyler con dolor.

-Y por último, Eva y Cameron-Chris los presento.

Cameron bajo huyendo del autobús, y se resguardo atrás de Chris.

-Esa chica está loca-Cameron dijo atemorizado.

-Si me vuelves a decir que tengo un problema de control de ira, te ira muy mal-Eva amenazo a Cameron.

-Pero yo solo te sugerí que podría ayudarte a controlarlo, así como ayuda a Mike a…-Cameron estaba a punto de terminar, cuando Eva le lanzo una piedra, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Me agrada esa chica-dijo Jo.

-Muy bien chicos, ¡TODOS A BORDO!-Chris dio la orden.

* * *

El barco zarpaba a una gran velocidad.

-¿Qué combustible utiliza este barco?-pregunto Courtney.

-El Chef removió toda la basura toxica de la isla y gracias a esta ha creado un potente gas que hace que nuestro barco sea muy veloz-Chris contesto.

-¿Y eso no contamina el mar?-pregunto Noah.

-No lo sé-dijo Chris sonriendo. –Bueno, antes de presentarles todo el barco, debemos formar los equipos-Chris anuncio. –Necesito tres capitanes, veamos…Courtney, Tyler y Blaineley, ustedes tres serán los encargados de formar los equipos para esta temporada-Chris les ordeno.

-Excelente-dijo Blaineley sonriendo.

-Bueno, elegirán en este orden: Blaineley, Courtney y Tyler, empiecen-dijo Chris.

-Elijo a DJ-dijo Blaineley sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Yo escojo a Noah-dijo Courtney.

-¡Quiero a Lindsay!-Tyler dijo demasiado rápido.

-Bueno, me voy por Trent-Blaineley llamo al músico.

-Cameron, estas en mi equipo-Courtney dijo.

-Lightning, ese chico si es bueno-dijo Tyler.

-Escojo a Scott-dijo Blaineley.

-Pues yo quiero a B-Courtney volvió a escoger.

Blaineley la miro con cara de preocupación.

-Yo elijo a Izzy-dijo Tyler

-El cadete está conmigo-Blaineley señalo a Brick.

-Geoff, serás uno de los mios-Courtney le dijo.

-Harold, ven aquí viejo-Tyler llamo a Harold.

-Elijo a Jo-Blaineley le dijo a la chica atlética.

-Dawn-dijo Courtney.

-Sam, si tienes la misma actitud que Harold serás bienvenido-Tyler le dijo a Sam.

Blaineley no sabía qué hacer, se acababan las buenas opciones.

-Bueno, Ann María…-dijo Blaineley.

-Eva…-dijo Courtney, pensando que de algo sería útil tenerla.

-Mike, estarás conmigo-dijo Tyler.

-Supongo que a Sierra…-dijo Blaineley.

Solo quedaban Dakota, Staci, Gwen y Zoey. Courtney sabía que Zoey no funcionaria sin Mike, y que además Staci y Dakota eran poco útiles, por lo que no tuvo más opción.

-Elijo a Gwen-dijo la chica lista.

Gwen se sorprendió ante esto.

-Oh, no…-Gwen se estremeció.

-Zoey-Tyler la selecciono a ella.

-Bueno, la mejor opción es Dakota-dijo Blaineley.

-Y supongo que nosotros nos quedamos con Staci-dijo Courtney molesta.

-Bien chicos, ya han elegido sus equipos-dijo Chris. –Blaineley, desde ahora tu equipo será conocido como los…¡Marineros Gritones!-dijo Chris mientras mostraba la imagen de un uniforme de marinero en un circulo color verde. –Courtney, desde ahora tu equipo se llamara los…¡Capitanes asesinos!-dijo mientras mostraba la imagen de un sombrero de capitán en un circulo color rojo. –Y por último, el equipo de Tyler será conocido como los…¡Piratas furiosos!-mostró la imagen de una calavera pirata con una mueca de enojo en un circulo color azul.

Nadie reacciono ante esto.

-Bien, hora de presentar el barco-dijo Chris.

Todos siguieron a Chris.

-En la popa se servirán los alimentos cocinados por nada más ni nada menos que el Chef-dijo mientras el Chef luchaba con un calamar el cual intentaba cocinar.

Chris se dirigió al centro del barco.

-Esta es la zona de los camarotes-dijo señalando una gran estructura de varios pisos-. -En la primera planta estará el camarote de los perdedores, en el cual los equipos que no ganaron el desafío deberán descansar, ahí hay ratas y hace mucho frió-dijo Chris sonriendo.

-Nosotros nunca estaremos en ese lugar-dijo segura Courtney.

-En el segundo piso esta el camarote de los ganadores, ahí encontraran calefacción, masajistas, entretenimiento y todas las delicias que puedan comer-dijo Chris.

-¡Fantástico!-dijeron Sam, Tyler, Harold y Lightning a la vez.

-Y en la última planta esta donde yo descansare, ahí se encuentra mi jacuzzi, mi televisión de plasma y mi sillón de masajes-Chris dijo tratando de presumir.

Chris señalo una pequeña sala al lado de la estructura de los camarotes.

-Ese ese es el baño confesionario, aquí podrán venir a revelar sus más oscuros secretos-dijo Chris.

* * *

_**Confesionario, planes para el éxito.**_

_**Courtney: **__Como se habrán dado cuenta, mi equipo esta seleccionado para tener a los más listos de este lugar, ¡nada podrá detenernos!._

_**Blaineley: **__Se lo que planea Courtney, ella teniendo en su equipo a B, Cameron y Noah hará que esto sea muy difícil._

* * *

Chris llevo a los chicos al último lugar.

-Y esta es la proa, donde se llevaran a cabo las más dramáticas ceremonias de eliminación-dijo Chris. –Cuando un equipo pierda vendrá aquí a ver partir uno de los suyos, quien no reciba su bebida de coco (dijo sacando un coco con un sorbete) deberá abandonar el show a través del cañón de la vergüenza-dijo señalando un cañón que se encontraba hasta el frente del barco.

-¡Espera, no puedes dispararnos a través de un cañón-dijo Zoey asustada.

-¡Claro que puedo!-rió Chris.

El barco empezó a detenerse.

-Bueno chicos, parece que hemos llegado a nuestro primer destino, ¡Bienvenidos a Venecia, Italia!-dijo el presentador.

* * *

**Participantes eliminados:  
Nadie **(_por ahora…)_

**Equipos:  
Los marineros gritones:  
**_Blaineley  
DJ  
Trent  
Scott  
Jo  
Sierra  
Ann María  
Brick  
Dakota _

**Los capitanes asesinos:  
**_Courtney  
Gwen  
Noah  
Cameron  
B  
Geoff  
Dawn  
Eva  
Staci_

**Los piratas furiosos:  
**_Tyler  
Lindsay  
Lightning  
Ïzzy  
Harold  
Zoey  
Mike  
Sam_

* * *

Wow, después de todo no he tardado mucho en terminar el tercer capítulo xD.

Me ha gustado mucho escribir este episodio, he formado los equipos y he presentado el barco donde viajaran nuestros 26 participantes :D.

Venecia, Italia… he decidido usar este primer destino ya que nunca han ido a Italia y me pareció interesante enviarlos al lugar donde las calles son canales de agua ¿genial, no? xD.

Y llego una de las más grandes tradiciones en los fic… ¡responder reviews! :P

_**gothicgirlGXD: **__Courtney está en contra de Gwen, además Gwen ya fue subcampeona en una temporada, pero pues veamos que pasa xD._

_**sakaki-sam- DXC 12345: **__No se qué has querido decir con "__me hubiera gustado si no hubieras puesto a Gwen con Duncan" ¡pero si Duncan no está en esta temporada! xD. Y no te preocupes, las criticas no suelen afectarme mucho :P._

_**nachi123: **__Me alegra de que te hayan gustado los personajes que decidí colocar en esta temporada, yo también estaba pensando en colocar a todos, pero yo no podría aguantar más de 40 capítulos :/, además he pensado que algunos ya han tenido suficiente tiempo en cámara ;)._

_**JXJ2: **__Espero que este capítulo también te guste y respete la historia original, o me pegare un tiro xD._

Bueno, muchas gracias por ver, espero que les guste.


	4. Capitulo 2: El primer destino - parte 2

_La última vez en Drama Total la Venganza del Mundo:_

_Conocimos a nuestros veintiséis participantes, los cuales competirán por un premio de dos millones de dólares. Los equipos fueron decididos por los capitanes, algunos con planes de batalla y otros solo decididos a divertirse. Al final el Drama Sailor Mclean llego a su primer destino, ¡Venecia!. ¿Qué equipo caerá? ¿Cuál ganara? ¿Quién se irá?, descúbranlo en este episodio de…_

_¡Drama!_

_¡Total!_

_¡La Venganza del Mundo!_

_(Canción de inicio)._

* * *

Los chicos bajaron del barco, y admiraron el gran paisaje de Venecia.

-¡Bienvenidos a la ciudad de los canales!-Chris les dio la bienvenida.

-¡Huuuy!, ¿eso significa que hay muchísimos canales de televisión?-pregunto Lindsay.

-Canales de agua-le corrigió Zoey.

-Oh, eres tan linda cuando corriges-Mike le dijo a Zoey.

-Y tu eres tan lindo cuando me dices cosas así-Zoey le contesto a Mike.

-Ejem, ¿puedo interrumpir esta escena de amor?-pregunto Chris.

Mike y Zoey se quedaron callados.

-Gracias-dijo Chris. –Bueno, la primera parte del desafío será algo sencilla: Cada equipo deberá llegar a uno de los muelles y tomar los materiales necesarios para construir su propia balsa lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar el peso de todo el equipo-Chris empezó a dar las instrucciones.

-Suena fácil-dijo Harold.

-Genial-siguió Tyler.

-La segunda parte es algo difícil, deberán navegar al punto de encuentro esquivando las minas que nuestro amigo Chef se ha tomado la molestia de colocar-Chris finalizo.

-¿Has dicho mi…minas?-pregunto Geoff.

-Así es, grandes y explosivas minas acuáticas-sonrió Chris.

* * *

_**Confesionario, malos recuerdos.**_

_**Geoff: **__Tengo un gran temor a las minas, ¡recuerdo que de niño estaba navegando en una balsa cuando choque contra una de estas, salí volando!._

* * *

-Yo sé controlar esto, mi tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tio Josh invento las minas acuáticas-dijo Staci.

Todos los miembros de su equipo la miraron con cara de enojo, a excepción de Dawn.

-Bien capitanes, tomen los mapas de los canales-dijo Chris entregándole un mapa a Tyler, Blaineley y Courtney.

-Recuerden, todos los miembros del equipo deben llegar al punto de encuentro para poder ganar el desafío-dijo el presentador. –También la balsa deberá llegar hasta ahí-siguio. -Y…¡EMPIEZEN!-Chris dio la indicación.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a correr, siguiendo a su capitán.

* * *

**Los piratas furiosos.**

Los piratas fueron el primer equipo en llegar sin ninguna dificultad, menos Harold y Sam que se sentían terribles.

-¡Vamos sha-bobos, no pueden ser tan sha-debiles!-Lightning se burlo.

-Chicos, ¿alguien tiene idea de cómo construir una balsa?-pregunto Tyler a su equipo.

-Si tan…solo…Courtney…estuviera…aquí-dijo Harold con el poco aire que le quedaba.

-Creo que yo recuerdo algo del campamento de verano al que asistí-contesto Zoey.

-¿Fuiste a un campamento de verano?, eso es tan genial-Mike le dijo a Zoey.

-Oh, gracias…-contesto a Zoey.

-¡Chicos, tenemos que concentrarnos!-Tyler regaño a los dos enamorados.

-Bueno, empezare-dijo Zoey mientras tomaba los materiales y pedía ayuda a su equipo.

* * *

**Los marineros gritones.**

Los marineros fueron el segundo equipo en llegar al muelle.

-Bien, supongo que alguno de ustedes saben cómo hacer una balsa-dijo Blaineley.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Excelente-dijo Blaineley sarcásticamente.

-Tal vez deberíamos pedirle ayuda a los piratas-sugirió Trent.

-Ni hablar, no caeremos tan bajo-Jo le contesto al músico.

-¿Alguna otra sugerencia?-pregunto Scott.

-Sí, solo construyamos y démosle forma a algo, no puede ser tan difícil-replico la chica atlética.

-Yo apoyo a Jo-dijo Blaineley. –Hagámoslo-.

* * *

_**Confesionario, ganándose a los compañeros.**_

_**Blaineley: **__Por supuesto que no estoy de acuerdo con esa chica hombre, solo intento obtener el respeto de mis compañeros, por lo que no queda más remedio que apoyarla._

* * *

Todos los marineros tomaron una herramienta y comenzaron a construir, excepto Sierra.

-Sierra, ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?-pregunto Blaineley.

-Sin Cody aquí, no creo ser capaz de hacer algo-dijo Sierra entre lágrimas.

-Oh vamos querida, seguro que a Cody le gustaría que ayudaras, incluso que ganaras esta competencia-Blaineley le contesto con delicadeza.

-Ti...Tienes razón-dijo Sierra. –Gracias-.

* * *

**Los capitanes asesinos.**

Los miembros de los capitanes asesinos fueron los últimos en llegar al muelle.

-Genial, últimos-se quejo la capitana.

-No importa, somos el equipo más completo, nadie nos ganara-dijo Eva.

-Así se habla-siguió Gwen.

-Bien, empecemos a construir la balsa, yo daré las instrucciones-Courtney le dijo a todo su equipo.

Todos tomaron alguna herramienta y comenzaron a trabajar, menos Geoff.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunto Courtney al fiestero.

-Sin Bridgette aquí, no creo ser capaz de hacer algo-contesto Geoff deprimido.

-Oh vamos Geoff, seguro que a Bridgette le gustaría que…¡TE LEVANTARAS Y EMPEZARAS A AYUDAR EN ALGO!-Courtney le dijo furiosa.

-¡Si señora!-dijo Geoff asustado mientras tomaba una herramienta.

* * *

**Los piratas furiosos.**

Zoey estaba dando las indicaciones mientras los demás construían

-Así se hace chicos, la balsa está quedando perfecta-Tyler le decía a su equipo.

-Oye Zoyla, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?-Lindsay preguntaba mientras sostenía cuatro remos.

-Oh, esos son remos, deben ir en el agua-Zoey le respondió a la rubia.

-Oh, claro-dijo la Lindsay.

Lindsay se dirigió al muelle sin que ninguno de sus compañeros se diera cuenta, y tiro los remos al agua.

-De verdad estoy siendo útil-se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

**Los capitanes asesinos.**

Todos se encontraban trabajando en la balsa, excepto por B, que usaba un soplete mientras preparaba un nuevo invento.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, B?-Courtney pregunto con curiosidad.

B le mostro los planos de unas extrañas hélices de barco.

-No tengo idea de que sea eso…¿pero servirá para el desafío?-pregunto de nuevo la capitana.

B asintió.

-Excelente-dijo Courtney.

* * *

_**Confesionario, miembros útiles.**_

_**Courtney: **__¡Sabia que tener en mi equipo a los más listos nos haría los mejores!_

_**B: **__(gira su soplete, y acto seguido, le sopla)._

* * *

**Los marineros gritones.**

La balsa de los marineros al parecer estaba quedando como la peor de todas

-Vamos equipo, la balsa no podría ser más inútil-Blaineley se quejo.

-¡Pero tú no estás haciendo nada!-Sierra le contesto.

-¡Yo soy la capitana, por lo tanto yo doy las instrucciones!-le replico la rubia adulta.

-¡No importa que seas la capitana, eso no te da derecho a tratarnos así!-Sierra le dijo enojada.

-¡Deja de ser tan molesta, esa es la razón por la cual Cody te odia!-Blaineley insulto a Sierra.

-Oh, no querrás haber dicho eso-Sierra amenazo a Blaineley mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella.

-¡Alto chicas, no pueden tratarse asi, somos un equipo¡-Brick dijo mientras trataba de separarlas.

* * *

_**Confesionario, rivalidad entre teñidas.**_

_**Blaineley: **__Esa chica es realmente molesta, ¡si perdemos me encargare de que la primera en irse sea ella!._

_**Brick: **__No entiendo a las chicas de mi equipo, primero están como amigas y después se atacan y vuelven agresivas, ¡esto es más peligroso que la guerra!._

* * *

**Los piratas furiosos.**

-Excelente chicos, la balsa quedo genial-dijo Tyler mientras admiraba la creación de su equipo.

-¡Pues que esperamos, sha-zarpemos-Lightning sugirió.

-Claro, Izzy, trae los remos-Tyler le pidió a la loca pelirroja.

-¡A la orden, capitán!-Izzy dijo mientras buscaba los remos.

-Oye, ¿Y qué tal tu relación con Lindsay?-pregunto Sam al deportista.

-Oh, va muy bien-contesto Tyler. ¿Cómo vas tú con Dakota?-Tyler le devolvió la pregunta al adicto a los videojuegos.

-Oh, eso, ya lo había olvidado…-dijo Sam con algo de tristeza.

-¿Ocurre algo, viejo?-pregunto Tyler con preocupación.

-Veras, lo que ocurre…-Sam estaba a punto de terminar, cuando un grito proveniente de Izzy lo interrumpió.

-¡Capitán, los remos han desaparecido-dijo la pelirroja.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto Tyler sorprendido.

-¡Eso es imposible, yo vi a Lindsay sosteniéndolos hace un rato!-dijo Harold

Todos voltearon hacia la rubia.

-¿Se refieren a unos palos largos con aletas?, Zoyla me ha dicho que van en el agua-dijo Lindsay con alegría.

-¡Espera!, ¿los has tirado al agua?-pregunto Mike.

-Yo dije que iban en el agua…¡Pero mientras alguien los sostenía!-Zoey le dijo a Lindsay.

-Ups-dijo la rubia.

* * *

**Los capitanes asesinos.**

-La balsa está muy bien, creo que deberíamos empezar a navegar-dijo Courtney.

Todos asintieron, excepto por Noah, que estaba leyendo junto al costado de la balsa.

-¡Hey, he dicho que ya debemos empezar a navegar!-Courtney le dijo a Noah.

Pero Noah la ignoraba.

-Si perdemos este desafío, el primero en irse serás tú-dijo Courtney molesta.

-Eso me importa tanto…-contesto Noah.

Courtney tomo un remo y golpeo a Noah en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Bien, tómenlo y súbanlo a la balsa-Courtney ordeno,

Eva tomo a Noah y subieron.

-B, ¿Por qué no usamos tu invento para ir hasta el punto de encuentro?-pregunto Courtney.

B empezó a hacer señas.

-El dice que su invento aun no está listo, que deberemos remar mientras lo termina-Dawn tradujo lo que respondió B.

-De acuerdo…-se quejo Courtney. –Bueno, tengo cuatro remos, así que…-

-Sí, mi tatara tatara tía Rose invento los remos, antes la gente tenía que navegar con las manos-Staci la interrumpió.

Courtney estaba a punto de golpear a Staci al igual que lo hizo con Noah, pero fue detenida por Dawn.

-Bien, como decía, tenemos cuatro remos, por lo que navegaran…-

-Eva-Courtney le dio un remo a la chica musculosa.

-Dawn-la morena le entrego uno a él.

-Geoff-dio el tercero.

-Y Gwen-dijo mientras le arrojo un remo a la chica gótica, golpeándola.

-¡Oye!-Gwen se quejo.

-Bien, empecemos a remar-Courtney le dijo a su equipo.

-¡Pero yo no puedo remar, no quiero volver a chocar contra una mina!-dijo Geoff asustado.

-Si no lo haces, tú te vas-Courtney amenazo a Geoff.

-¿Ese no iba a ser Noah?-pregunto Cameron.

-¡Pues cambie de opinión!-grito Courtney.

-¡Esta bien, remare!-dijo Geoff.

-B, trata de terminar tu proyecto-Courtney le dijo amablemente al silencioso chico.

* * *

**Los marineros gritones.**

La balsa de los marineros parecía más un revoltijo de madera que una balsa.

-¿Esto ha sido lo mejor que se ha podido construir?-pregunto Blaineley.

-Bueno, nuestra experiencia en construir balsas no es tan buena-respondió Scott.

-Supongo que no tenemos otra opción, deberemos remar esto-Blaineley trato de ser optimista. –Deberán remar DJ, Jo, Trent y el cadete-dijo la del vestido rojo.

Todos subieron al intento de balsa, y Blaineley pudo ver un pequeño agujero del cual entraba agua.

-Espero que podamos aguantar…-se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

**Los piratas furiosos.**

Al haberse quedado sin remos, los piratas no tuvieron más remedio que llevar la balsa con alguien empujándola, los cuales tuvieron que ser Lightning y Tyler.

-Amigo, lo que hizo tu sha-novia nos costara el desafío-Lightning le dijo a Tyler. –Si perdemos creo que ella deberá sha-irse-.

Tyler solo bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

Dentro de la balsa Mike y Zoey se besaban, Sam y Harold estaba con sus juegos de video y Lindsay platicaba con Izzy. Todo iba perfecto cuando… ¡BOOOM!. Los chicos se estrellaron contra una mina, lo cual los mando a volar.

-¿Están todos bien?-pregunto Tyler.

-Si-todos respondieron.

La parte delantera de la balsa había quedado destrozada.

-Sha-perfecto, ¿ahora qué haremos?-pregunto Lightning.

-Tengo un plan-dijo Harold –Chris dijo que la balsa debe llegar hasta el el punto de encuentro, así que sugiero que todos la carguemos y nademos con ella hasta el muelle-el nerd siguió con su plan.

-No es mala idea-dijo Sam.

-Bueno, hagámoslo-siguió Lightning.

Todos tomaron la balsa y empezaron a nadar lentamente hacia el punto de encuentro, esquivando las minas.

* * *

**Los capitanes asesinos.**

Los capitanes al parecer eran el equipo con menos dificultades, ellos estaban remando tranquilamente.

-Y como les contaba, mi tatara tatara abuelo…-Staci seguía hablando, mientras los demás miembros de su equipo se encontraban molestos, excepto por Noah, que aun se encontraba inconsciente, y Dawn, que era una chica relajada. Courtney vigilaba asegurándose de que no hubiera ninguna mina en su camino.

-B, ¿Cómo vas con tu invento?-pregunto Courtney.

B dio una última carga con su soplete, y le mostro las hélices a Courtney.

-¡Excelente!, ¿podrás colocarlas ahora?-pregunto de nuevo.

B se acerco a la parte trasera de la balsa, y con un rápido movimiento, coloco las instalo.

-Escuchen chicos, B ya coloco su invento, ya pueden dejar de remar-Courtney le aviso a su equipo.

Todos dieron un suspiro de alegría. B presiono un el botón de un control, haciendo que las hélices se encendieran y la balsa navegara sola a gran velocidad.

-Quitare peso de la balsa-dijo Courtney mientras tomaba los remos y los tiraba al agua.

Todo iba bien, hasta que vio un par de minas enfrente de ellos.

-¡B!, ¿Qué harás ahora?-pregunto Courtney.

B la tranquilizo, tomo una especie de cañón y empezó a disparar piedras a las minas, haciéndolas estallar antes de chocar contra ellas.

* * *

_**Confesionario, sorpresas de equipo.**_

_**Courtney: **__Ha sido genial incluir en mi equipo a B, el si es listo y útil, no como ese tonto de Noah, será muy listo pero no es nada útil._

* * *

**Los marineros gritones.**

DJ, Trent, Brick y Jo remaban mientras los demás hacían cualquier actividad que se les ocurriese.

-¡Remas como una niña!-Jo se burlo de Brick.

-¡Y tu como un hombre!-Brick dijo, intentando burlarse de Jo.

Trent y DJ negaron con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Scott se encontraba tallando un trozo de la balsa con su navaja, concretamente el rostro de una chica…

* * *

_**Confesionario, ¿Arrepentimiento?.**_

_**Scott: **__Desde que expulse a Dawn de la isla ella me odia, me gustaría poder hacer algo para arreglar eso, ¿Qué tanto dura el odio de una persona a la otra?._

* * *

Blaineley se dio cuenta de esto.

-Parece que te gusta alguien-Blaineley le dijo a Scott.

Scott se sorprendió, y tiro la figurilla al agua.

-Cla…claro que no, so…solo estoy planeando incluir gente en la alianza que estoy haciendo, y estoy ta…tallando a las personas que quiero incluir-Scott contesto algo nervioso.

-Sí, claro…-dijo Blaineley.

La teñida se acerco a DJ, y empezó a susurrarle algo.

-Creo que deberíamos incluir a Scott en nuestra alianza-Blaineley le dijo a DJ.

-Pero él es malvado…-dijo DJ igual con voz baja.

-Descuida, yo sé lo que hago-Blaineley le replico a DJ.

Volvió al sitio donde se encontraba Scott.

-Amigo, yo podría hacer que la chica a la que tu quieres se fije en ti, pero a cambio, deberás unirte a mi alianza secreta-Blaineley le sugirió a Scott.

-¡Ya te dije que a mí no me gusta nadie!-dijo Scott enojado.

-Como sea, solo, piénsalo…-Blaineley le dijo al peli naranja.

* * *

**Los piratas furiosos.**

Todos se encontraban muy cansados, llevar cargando la balsa era muy difícil, y más sobre el agua.

-No puedo más-se quejo Harold.

-Y bien Sam, no me has terminado de contar que ocurrió entre Dakota y tú-Tyler le dijo al chico rellenito.

-Oh, pues veras, lo que ocurrió fue…-Sam estaba a punto de hablar, cuando la balsa de los capitanes paso muy cerca de ellos, casi golpeándolos.

-¡Oigan, eso es trampa!-Lightning les grito.

Courtney saco la lengua, en señal de burla. B seguida disparando rocas contra las minas, cuando…

-Sí, mi tatara tatara abuelo Spencer invento los cañones de piedras y…-Staci levanto la mano para seguir hablando, arrojando el invento de B al agua.

-¡STACI!-gritaron sus compañeros de equipo.

De repente, una mina apareció frente a la balsa de los capitanes.

-¿Ganamos?-pregunto Noah mientras se despertaba.

¡BOOOM!. Los capitanes salieron volando, y la balsa quedo completamente destruida.

-Auxilio, me a…ahogo-dijo Staci mientras se hundía.

-¿No deberíamos ayudarla?-pregunto Geoff.

-Mhmmmm-Courtney se quedo pensando un momento.

-Oh vamos, no podemos dejarla morir-dijo Geoff mientras salvaba a Staci.

-Perfecto, ahora no tenemos balsa…-Eva se quejo.

* * *

**Los marineros gritones.**

Los marineros eran los únicos que se encontraban dentro de su balsa.

-¡Miren, ahí están los piratas!-grito Sierra apuntando al equipo.

-¡Si, y también los capitanes!-Brick continuo.

-Excelente, los hemos alcanzado-dijo triunfante Blaineley.

Courtney también pudo ver como los marineros se aproximaban.

-¡Vamos equipo, naden!-grito Courtney.

-¡No permitamos que esos perdedores lleguen primero, remen!-grito Blaineley.

-Sigamos chicos, carguen y naden-Tyler les dijo con tranquilidad a su equipo.

-Veo la meta-dijo Geoff mientras cargaba a Staci.

Los marineros lograron adelantar a los piratas, y cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar a los capitanes…

-¡LLEGAMOS!-grito Courtney.

Todos los capitanes empezaron a celebrar, aun después de la explosión habían llegado primeros.

-¡Rayos!-dijo Blaineley. –Bueno, al menos no somos los últimos.

-¡¿QUE?¡, ¡¿ULTIMOS?!-grito Lightning.

-¡Ganamos, ganamos!-gritaban los capitanes.

-No tan rápido-dijo Chris acercándose.

-¿Uh?-preguntaron todos.

-Las reglas claramente decían que los equipos debían llegar con sus balsas, los marineros llegaron con su "balsa" y los piratas con media balsa, mientras que los capitanes no tienen ninguna-continuo Chris.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?-pregunto Jo.

-¡Eso significa que los ganadores son los marineros gritones!-dijo Chris.

-¡Siii!-gritaron los marineros.

-Capitanes asesinos, los veré en la ceremonia de eliminación-Chris se dirigió a ellos.

* * *

-Nos encontramos en la primera ceremonia de eliminación de Drama Total la Venganza del Mundo-Chris les dijo. –Todos se dirigirán a la cabina de confesiones y sellaran el pasaporte de la persona que quieren que los abandone-Chris dio las instrucciones.

-Que original…-dijo sarcásticamente Noah, mientras tenía una venda en su cabeza.

* * *

_**Confesionario, planeando la primera eliminación.**_

_**Noah: **__¿Golpearme con un remo?, yo voto por Courtney._

_**Courtney: **__Aunque Staci nos hizo perder el desafío, creo que ya saben quién debe irse._

**B: **(Enojado, muestra el pasaporte de Staci a la cámara).

* * *

-Bien chicos, todos han votado-el presentador dijo mientras tomaba un sobre. –Quien no reciba su bebida de coco deberá partir a través del Cañón de la Vergüenza-finalizo con las instrucciones. –Los siguientes jugadores están a salvo: Gwen, B y Geoff, vengan por sus cocos-.

Los tres se acercaron a Chris y tomaron sus bebidas de coco.

-También lo están Cameron, Dawn y Eva-siguió Chris.

Cameron, Eva y Dawn fueron por sus símbolos de inmunidad. Ahora solo se reducía a Staci, Noah y Courtney.

-La siguiente bebida es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

¡Courtney!-grito Chris.

-¡Sí!-dijo la chica lista.

-Y la ultima bebida de coco es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Staci se encontraba preocupada, mientras que Noah no tanto.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

¡Noah-dijo Chris.

-Me lo esperaba…-dijo el chico bajito.

-Oh rayos, otra vez no-Staci se quejo.

-Lo sentimos Staci, pero es hora de que tomes el Cañón de la Vergüenza-Chris le señalo el dicho Cañón a Staci.

Staci se metió en el cañón, y el Chef se acerco con una antorcha.

-Sí, recuerdo cuando mi tatara tatara…-Staci estaba a punto de decir.

-¡DAME ESO-grito Courtney mientras tomaba la antorcha y prendía el cañón.

KABOOM. Staci se perdió a la vista en el cielo oscuro.

-Y bien, ahí va el primero, ¿Podrá Courtney controlar a Noah?, ¿Qué pasara entre ella y Gwen?, ¡DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO DE…

¡DRAMA!

¡TOTAL!

¡LA VENGANZA DEL MUNDO!.

* * *

**¿Quién voto por quien?.**

**Votos por Staci: **_Gwen, Cameron, B, Geoff, Dawn, Eva._

**Votos por Noah: **_Staci, Courtney._

**Votos por Courtney: **_Noah._

**Total:**

**Staci: **_6_

**Noah: **_2_

**Courtney: **_1_

**Participantes eliminados:  
Staci **(Capitanes asesinos) (Venecia, Italia)

**Equipos:  
Los marineros gritones:  
**_Blaineley  
DJ  
Trent  
Scott  
Jo  
Sierra  
Ann María  
Brick  
Dakota _

**Los capitanes asesinos:  
**_Courtney  
Gwen  
Noah  
Cameron  
B  
Geoff  
Dawn  
Eva_

**Los piratas furiosos:  
**_Tyler  
Lindsay  
Lightning  
Ïzzy  
Harold  
Zoey  
Mike  
Sam_

* * *

Y aquí va el primer desafío :P

Lo siento por los fans de Staci (¿tiene?, XD), pero la verdad no podía crear situaciones con ella, creo que estaba destinada a convertirse en el nuevo Ezekiel xD.

Por cierto, estoy pensando en la canción de inicio, tal vez la escriba en el próximo episodio.

Otra cosa más, si repito destinos no es mi culpa, en DTGM visitaron casi todos los lugares importantes.

¿Qué hora es?, ¡Hora de responder reviews!.

_**Fasara: **__¿Sospechas de Courtey?, Courtney será malvada y molesta, pero no será la antagonista de esta temporada, será…, bueno creo que ustedes ya están viéndolo xD._

_**gothicgirlXD: **__Tu comentario no fue pesado :P, y si, por eso puse a Gwen en un equipo con Courtney, ¡GUERRA!._

_**devapaths: **__Ya tengo los destinos seleccionados, y no puedo revelarlos porque quitaría sorpresa, así que deberás esperar ;)_

_**rin yami souna: **__Creo que este episodio responde a tu pregunta xD, además estoy planeando algunas parejitas sorpresa :o._

_**nachi123: **__¿No viste TDWT?, deberías, comprenderás un poco mejor la historia de Drama Total xD. Y si, a mí también me molesta que no pongan que concursantes han sido eliminados, ya que lo olvido._

_**Alois gute: **__No entiendo tu pregunta sobre meter a Courtney y a Trent, ¿no viste el cap 2 y 3? D:._

_Bueno, nos vemos en otro episodio xD._


	5. Capitulo 3: Tréboles sin suerte

_La última vez en Drama Total la Venganza del Mundo:_

_Los tres equipos tuvieron la más loca carrera de balsas a través de Venecia. Blaineley intento ganarse a sus compañeros de equipo, apoyando falsamente a Jo y ofreciéndole a Scott un lugar en su alianza, aunque solo obtuvo el odio de Sierra. Lindsay perdió los remos de su equipo, ocasionando que casi perdieran el desafío. Al final los capitanes perdieron su balsa y por lo tanto el reto, por lo que se despidieron de la parlanchina Staci. ¿Cómo ira Blaineley con su alianza? ¿Podrá Courtney ganarse la lealtad de Noah? ¿Y qué ocurrió entre Sam y Dakota?. Las respuestas a todas estas preguntas en este nuevo episodio de…_

_¡Drama!_

_¡Total!_

_¡La Venganza del Mundo!_

_(Canción de inicio)._

* * *

Los marineros gritones disfrutaban del Camarote de los Ganadores. DJ y Trent jugaban un partido de futbolito, Jo hacia ejercicio en la caminadora, Ann María se admiraba en un gran espejo, Brick se acomodaba en el sofá mientras veía una película de la guerra, Sierra escribía en una de las portátiles que se podían tomar de la sala, Dakota y Blaineley se relajaban mientras recibían un masaje, todos disfrutaban excepto Scott, que se encontraba pensativo en la barra de bebidas.

* * *

_**Confesionario, arrogancia y planeación.**_

_**Blaineley: **__Es obvio que mi equipo es el mejor de aquí, pero no debo confiarme, los perdedores asesinos aun tienen a cuatro cerebritos, así que es hora de empezar a planear la caída de uno._

* * *

Mientras tanto, los capitanes asesinos y los piratas furiosos estaban en el Camarote de los Perdedores.

-No puedo creer que perdimos, y todo es por culpa tuya y de la chica fantástica-la capitana de los capitanes asesinos regaño a Noah.

-¿Mi culpa?, tu eres la capitana, tu deberías haber evitado que Staci lo estropeara-Noah intento defenderse.

-Vamos chicos, anímense, todo saldrá bien en el próximo desafío-Geoff rodeo con los brazos a Noah y a Courtney, aunque estos todavía se observaban con cara de odio.

* * *

_**Confesionario, ¿nuevo peor enemigo?.**_

_**Courtney: **__Odio a Noah, su actitud lo hace despreciable, pero mi mayor objetivo aun no es el, primero debo concentrarme en mi archí enemiga: Gwen._

_**Dawn: **__Siento un fuerte odio proveniente de nuestro equipo, sumándole que una presencia maligna nos está atacando, eso podría ser peligroso._

* * *

Mientras tanto, del lado de los piratas las cosas se encontraban un poco más relajadas.

-Y es por eso que digo que los videojuegos de disparos en primera persona son mejores-Sam le decía a Harold en una discusión sobre videojuegos.

-¡Que no, te he dicho que son mejores los videojuegos de peleas cuerpo a cuerpo!-el nerd pelirrojo contradijo a Sam.

-Pero te he dicho que…-

-LA LA LA LA, NO TE ESCUCHO, LA LA LA LA-Harold grito tapándose los oídos, molestando a Sam.

-Hey Sam, ¿Ahora si podrás contarme lo que paso entre tú y Dakota?-pregunto Tyler.

-Si sha-nerd, queremos saber la historia-Lightning apoyo a Tyler.

-Bueno, lo que paso fue…-

-¡ATENCION INGENUOS ADOLECENTES, ESTAMOS LLEGANDO A NUESTRO SEGUNDO DESTINO, ASI QUE PREPARENSE!-Chris aviso a través de una bocina.

-Vamos-Tyler le dijo a su equipo

* * *

Todos se encontraban en la proa del barco, esperando a que Chris les dijera donde se encontraban, pero no aparecía, lo único que había era una gran olla.

-¿Dónde se metió ese tonto?-pregunto Blaineley.

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY!-grito Chris saliendo de la olla. -¡Bienvenidos a Irlanda!-.

-¿Irlanda?, ¿el país de las ollas de oro al final de los arcoíris?-pregunto Lindsay ilusionada.

-Algo así-respondió Chris. –Todos síganme para saber cuál será su próximo desafío-.

* * *

Todos llegaron a un frondoso bosque junto a un lago.

-Antes de empezar el desafío, capitanes, vengan aquí-Chris les ordeno. –Deberán sacar un sobre de sus respectivos frascos y decirme el nombre del participante que les toco-.

Tyler, Courtney y Blaineley tomaron los sobres y los abrieron.

-Sam-dijo Tyler.

-Dakota-siguió Blaineley.

-Cameron-concluyo Courtney.

-Bien, Sam, Dakota y Cameron, acérquense a mi-el presentador los llamo.

Cuando llegaron, Chris les entrego un extraño traje verde. Un traje de duende.

-Vístanse-Chris les dijo

-¡Claro que no, el verde está totalmente pasado de moda!-Dakota se quejo.

-Póntelo o tu equipo perderá automáticamente-Chris amenazo a la rubia amante de la fama.

-Pero…-

-¡HAZLO!-su equipo le grito.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-Dakota dijo molesta.

-Bien, ahora que se ven como unos adorables duendes de la suerte, es hora de empezar el desafío, al cual llamo…¡LA BUSQUEDA DE TREBOLES!-el presentador anuncio el reto.

-¿Eh?-se preguntaron todos los chicos.

-Así es, todos los miembros del equipo deberán buscar tréboles alrededor del bosque y entregárselos a su respectivo duende de la suerte, el equipo con más tréboles al final del día será el ganador, el que tenga menos deberá despedirse de uno de sus compañeros-Chris dio las instrucciones.

-Esto es patético-dijo Gwen cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Dímelo a mí!-se quejo Cameron.

-Bueno ya, todos diríjanse al lago-Chris les ordeno.

* * *

Todos vieron ese gran lago circular de aguas cristalinas.

-Wow, esta agua es asombrosa, ¿Qué la hace tan brillante?-pregunto Ann María sumergiendo sus manos.

-Un desecho químico muy potente y peligroso el cual no puedo mencionarles ya que está penado por la ley-respondió Chris sonriendo.

-¿Qué has querido decir con potente y peligroso?-pregunto de nuevo la chica súper bronceada.

-Velo tu mismo-Chris le dijo.

Ann María miro sus manos, las cuales se encontraban llenas de pequeñas ampollas.

-¡CHRIS!, ¡mis ma...manos arden!-Ann María se quejo mientras sacudía sus manos.

-Suele pasar-dijo Chris. –Chef, lleva a Ann María a la enfermería a desinfectar sus manos-.

-Espera, ¿de…desinfectar mis manos?-pregunto Ann María mientras el chef se acercaba a ella con un traje anti radiación. Chef la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo al barco.

-Te veremos después-Chris se despidió de ella. –Bien, los duendes deberán esperar junto al lago mientras sus compañeros buscan los tréboles-.

Mientras Chris decía lo que debían hacer, Sam y Dakota no podían evitar mirarse sintiendo algún tipo de vergüenza. También Blaineley tenía la vista en una persona…

* * *

_**Confesionario, lamentos…**_

_**Blaineley: **__Así que Cameron es el duende de los capitanes…Creo que es hora de entrar en acción._

_**Dakota: **__Extraño tanto a Sam, yo enserio lo quiero, pero desde que… (Dakota estaba a punto de hablar, cuando Chris la llamo para que saliera, ya que el desafío estaba por empezar)._

* * *

-Bueno, y…¡EMPIEZEN!-Chris grito.

Los equipos comenzaron a correr hacia el bosque.

* * *

**Los marineros gritones.**

Los marineros buscaban tréboles en los arbustos.

-¡Encontré uno!-aviso Trent.

-¡Yo tengo otro!-siguió Sierra.

Mientras ellos conseguían tréboles, DJ charlaba con Blaineley.

-Así como te dije, debemos convencer a Scott de que se una a nuestra alianza-la rubia le dijo al musculoso.

-¿Pero cómo lo lograras?-pregunto DJ.

-Sera fácil, pero en estos momentos tengo otro objetivo, encontré este diario, el cual al parecer es de Cameron…-Blaineley saco un cuadernillo. –En el encontré algo que me sorprendió, un escrito-dijo mientras hojeo el cuadernillo.

_-Mi alianza con los chicos ha resultado genial, hemos podido deshacernos de Staci, nuestro siguiente objetivo está entre dos personas: Blaineley o DJ. Debemos ir pensando a cuál de los dos eliminar-_Blaineley dijo lo que decía el escrito en voz baja.

-Pe…pero yo conozco a Cameron, el no podría hacer eso-DJ se sorprendió.

-Yo tampoco lo creía, pero Cameron es un chico muy listo, pudo ganar por ser subestimado por sus compañeros de la temporada pasada, y ahora que nadie lo subestima ha decidido hacer una alianza para deshacerse de todos nosotros, ¡No lo podemos permitir!-Blaineley dijo con voz firme.

-Y…¿y qué sugieres que hagamos?-pregunto el chico musculoso.

-Eliminarlo…-respondió Mildred.

* * *

_**Confesionario, asombrado.**_

_**DJ: **__No puedo creer que Cameron haya hecho eso…_

* * *

**Los capitanes asesinos.**

Todos los chicos buscaban tréboles en una pequeña fracción del bosque.

-¡Viejos, encontré uno!-dijo Geoff.

Dawn empezó a susurrarle unas palabras a una ardilla. La ardilla subió a un árbol y bajo con tres tréboles.

-Tengo tres-dijo la chica.

Courtney estaba cansada, no podía encontrar ninguno.

-B, ¿No podrías hacer una especie de invento que ayude a encontrar esas tontas hojas?-pregunto Courtney acercándose a B.

B se quedo pensativo unos segundos, y acto seguido asintió.

-Excelente-dijo la morena.

Gwen buscaba tréboles en el hueco de un árbol, pero fue picada por una araña.

-Auch-se quejo frotando su mano.

-Parece que tienes problemas-Noah dijo acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto la gótica.

-Escucha, tu y yo estamos en peligro, Courtney debe estar planeando eliminarnos, primero a ti y luego a mí, debemos hacer algo-el listillo le respondió a Gwen.

-Pero pensé que a ti no te importaba perder-Gwen le dijo a Noah.

-No, pero tampoco quiero irme debido a ella, así que debemos cuidarnos las espaldas, ¿De acuerdo?-Noah le extendió la mano a Gwen.

-De acuerdo-dijo la gótica.

* * *

_**Confesionario, nueva alianza.**_

_**Gwen: **__Noah es un chico listo, espero que estar aliada con él me de buenos resultados._

* * *

**Los piratas furiosos.**

Los piratas ya tenían treinta y ocho tréboles, habían escogido la mejor parte del bosque para buscarlos. Harold era el encargado de llevarlos.

-Así se hace chicos, pronto ganaremos-Tyler le decía a su equipo.

Lindsay se encontraba buscando entre unos arbustos, y encontró una planta extraña.

-Wow, que bretoles mas extraños, debería llevarlos-Lindsay agarro la planta.

Lindsay se acerco a Harold.

-Oye Harry, encontré unos extraños bretoles, toma-la rubia quiso entregarle las plantas a Harold.

-Lindsay, ya te he dicho que mi nombre no es Ha…¡HUY!-Harold se sorprendió, dejando caer los tréboles. –Lindsay, esos no son tréboles, ¡Es hiedra venenosa!-.

-¿Qué es la viedra henenosa-pregunto tontamente Lindsay.

-La hidra venenosa es una planta muy mala, hará que tus manos se enrojezcan y se hinchen-respondió el nerd.

-¡Oh no!-dijo Lindsay llevándose las manos al rostro, aun sosteniendo la planta.

-¡No te la acerques a la cara!-Harold le quito la planta, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. –Oh dios mío, ¡Toque la hiedra!, mi doctor dice que mi sistema inmunológico es diez veces más débil que el del humano común, eso significa que…¡Voy a morir!-grito Harold aterrorizado.

-¿Ocurre algo chicos?-pregunto Mike.

-¡Sí!, ¡Toque hiedra venenosa por culpa de Lindsay y ahora voy a morir!, ¡Jamás podre volver a ver a mi dulce LeShawna!-Harold respondió casi llorando.

-Tranquilo viejo, los llevare a la enfermería del barco-Mike se ofreció a ayudar a Harold.

Empezaron a alejarse del lugar sin darse cuenta de que dejaron los tréboles tirados, y una extraña figura salió de los arbustos…Jo.

-Genial, con esos tréboles haré ganar a mi equipo-se dijo a sí misma.

Se acerco lentamente al lugar donde estaban, los tomo todos y los metió entre los bolsillos de su sudadera, estaba a punto de irse cuando…

-¿Qué hacer aquí, sha-perdedora?-pregunto Lightning.

-Oh Lightning, solo estaba viendo por aquí y…¿Y a ti que te importa?-Jo le respondió mientras empezó a correr.

-Que forma de actuar mas sha-rara-se dijo Lightning mientras se alejaba, sin notar el trébol que estaba en sus pies.

* * *

**Los capitanes asesinos.**

Eva había encontrado dos tréboles en la cima de un árbol, pero al no poder bajarlos tuvo que escalar, aunque con dificultades. Mientras Eva escalaba, Courtney se encontraba sentada, esperando a que B terminara su proyecto.

-Me pregunto cuánto más puede tardar B…-se dijo la chica lista.

De pronto, vio como Gwen y Noah se acercaban.

-¡Oigan!, ¿Dónde han estado ustedes dos?-pregunto groseramente Courtney.

-Estábamos buscando tréboles…-respondió Noah algo enojado.

-¡Si, pero yo no he dado autorización de…-

Una mano toco el hombro de la capitana.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto.

Detrás de ella estaba B, con un raro invento que parecía un sopla hojas.

-Oh, lo siento B, ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto con curiosidad Courtney.

B solo la miro.

-Oh, lo olvidaba…¡DAWN!-Courtney le grito a la chica, la cual estaba hablando con un ave.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto acercándose la chica de suéter verde.

-Tradúceme lo que B está a punto de decir-Courtney le ordeno a Dawn.

-De acuerdo-respondió ella.

B empezó a hacer un montón de extrañas señas.

-B dice que es una aspiradora especializada en atraer los tréboles alrededor de nosotros-Dawn tradujo lo que B intento decir.

-Excelente-dijo Courtney. –Pues que esperamos, activémosla-.

B prendió la maquina, pero esta no hacía nada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Courtney.

B hizo más señas extrañas.

-El dice que debe calentarse-Dawn lo tradujo de nuevo.

-Genial-dijo sarcásticamente Courtney.

* * *

**Los piratas furiosos (Lindsay, Harold y Mike).**

Lindsay y Harold eran llevados a la enfermería del barco por Mike. Lindsay tenía las manos y el rostro completamente rojos y algo inflamados, pero Harold estaba terrible, su cara estaba llena de grandes ronchas y sus manos tenían el doble de su tamaño normal.

-¡Chef!-Mike le grito al cocinero, el cual estaba tratando a Ann María. –¡Debemos hacer algo, Lindsay y Harold tocaron hiedra venenosa y están muy mal!-.

-Lo sentimos chico, pero el medicamento contra hiedra venenosa se me ha terminado, al parecer Izzy pensaba que era ácido e intento derretirme con eso-el Chef apunto a una papelera llena de frascos vacíos –Que suerte que guardo el ácido en una caja fuerte-.

-¿Te refieres a ese?-pregunto Mike apuntando a una caja de seguridad deshecha.

-Oh, rayos-dijo el veterano de guerras.

-Agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, pero creo que mi hora ha llegado, dile a mí querida LeShawna que…-

Ann María se acerco a Harold y lo roció con un poco de aerosol.

-¡Puagh!, ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!, ¡Estaba dando mi último discurso de vida!-el nerd se quejo.

-Ha…Harold, ¡Tus erupciones desaparecieron!-Mike dijo sorprendido.

-Ti…tienes razón-dijo tocándose el rostro. -¿Qué demonios me has hecho?-Harold le pregunto a Ann María.

-Oh querido, este bronceador contiene extracto de benadryl, un químico que elimina los efectos de la hiedra venenosa-Ann le respondió mientras también rociaba a Lindsay.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?-pregunto Mike.

-Una chica que se cuida muy bien debe saber con que se está bronceando-siguió Ann.

-Esto es genial, ahora que estoy recuperado podremos seguir con la búsqueda de tréboles y…¡LOS TRÉBOLES -Harold se impacto. –¡LOS PERDÍ CUANDO LINDSAY ME MOSTRÓ LA HIEDRA VENENOSA, DEBEMOS IR A BUSCARLOS!-.

Harold, Mike y Lindsay corrieron fuera del barco.

* * *

**Los marineros gritones.**

Jo corría con una gran cantidad de tréboles en su sudadera, eran tantos que algunos se escapaban de ella.

-¡Chicos, encontré muchos tréboles!-Jo le dijo a los demás.

Todos se acercaron, y vieron como Jo sacaba nada más ni nada menos que veintidós tréboles.

-Genial, creo que con esto ya es suficiente-dijo Trent mientras empezaba a contarlos. –Tenemos veintisiete, vamonos-.

-De acuerdo-todos asintieron.

-Un momento, ¿Alguien sabe dónde está nuestra capitana?-pregunto Brick.

-Cierto, tampoco veo a DJ-siguió Sierra.

* * *

**Los capitanes asesinos.**

El invento de B había empezado a funcionar, y en unos segundos ya estaba aspirando los tréboles de los alrededores.

-¡Así se hace B, pronto cantaremos victoria!.Courtney le decía al chico silencioso.

Mientras tanto, Blaineley y DJ espiaban a los capitanes, buscando una forma de hacerlos perder. La aspiradora dejo de absorber y marcaba que tenia cuarenta y cinco tréboles.

-Perfecto, seguro que nadie ha superado esa cantidad-Courtney dijo a su equipo.

-Pues que esperamos, vamos a entregarlo-siguió Geoff.

Todos dieron marcha hacia el lago.

-Perfecto, Dj, ya tengo un plan-la rubia le dijo al grandote.

* * *

**Los piratas furiosos.**

Harold, Lindsay y Mike llegaron al lugar donde estaba su equipo, y lo único que pudieron encontrar fue un trébol.

-Ohhh, ¡Rayos!-Harold se quejo mientras agarraba el trébol.

-¡ATENCION CHICOS, EL TIEMPO SE TERMINO, REUSENSE EN EL LAGO PARA ENTREGAR SUS TRÉBOLES -Chris anuncio a través de un megáfono.

-¡Harold, te veré en el lago!-Tyler le aviso al nerd.

-Oh rayos, ¿Y ahora que haré?, ¡Seguro que me expulsaran a mi!-Harold dijo en pánico agitando a Lindsay.

-No te preocupes viejo, llevemos este trébol-Mike trato de tranquilizar a Harold.

-Bueno…al menos no pareceré un cobarde…-dijo mientras seguía triste.

* * *

Todos llegaron al lago. Trent le entrego los tréboles a Dakota y B le entrego la maquina a Cameron.

-Bien, veamos cuantos tréboles han reunido todos ustedes-Chris anuncio mientras se acercaba.

Blaineley y DJ estaban escondidos entre unos arbustos.

-Bien DJ, cuando te de la señal, harás lo que planeamos…-Blaineley le aviso a DJ.

Chris termino de contar los tréboles de los marineros.

-Veintidós tréboles, eso será difícil de superar-Chris les dijo a los marineros.

Se acerco a Sam, pero este no tenía ningún trébol.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Chris.

-Pues Harold iba a entregarlos, pero…Oh, ahí viene-Tyler le dijo a Chris.

Harold, Mike y Lindsay se acercaron a toda la gente.

-Harold, ¿Dónde están los tréboles?-pregunto Tyler.

-Pues…viejo…los he perdido-Harold se lamento. –Solo tengo uno-dijo entregándole el trébol a Sam.

-Eso es patético-dijo Chris riendo. –Se que ustedes perderán, pero solo quiero saber cuántos tienen los capitanes-.

-¡Sha-genial, ahora perdimos!-Lightning se quejo.

-Bien, Cameron, muéstrame los tréboles de tu equipo-Chris se dirigió al chico de lentes.

-Estos son los tréboles de…-

-¡AHORA!-Blaineley le dio la señal a DJ.

DJ lanzo una piedra con un tirachinas golpeando en la rodilla a Cameron.

-¡Auch!-Cameron sintió dolor, cayendo de espaldas y soltando la máquina de B.

-¡CAMERON, LA MAQUINA!-gritaron sus compañeros.

Cameron intento tomarla, pero era tarde, la maquina rodó hasta el lago y se hundió.

-Qué triste…-dijo Chris. -¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE GANAN LOS MARINEROS GRITONES, SEGUIDOS POR LOS PIRATAS FURIOSOS-.

-¡SIIIIIIII!-gritaron los miembros de los marineros y los piratas al mismo tiempo.

Blaineley y DJ aparecieron detrás de todos.

-¿Dónde han estado?-pregunto Trent.

-Oh, solo buscando tréboles, pero al parecer no importa, ¡Por que ganamos!-grito Blaineley.

-Capitanes asesinos, los veré en la ceremonia de eliminación por segunda vez-Chris se dirigió a ellos.

-¡Noooooo!-grito Courtney.

* * *

_**Confesionario, esperando lo peor.**_

_**Cameron: **__Oh rayos…_

_**Courtney:**__ Si si, Cameron nos ha hecho perder, pero todavía no me rindo, ¡Gwen caerá!._

* * *

-Chicos, creo que deberíamos expulsar a Gwen-Courtney se dirigió a Geoff y Eva.

-Pero ese chico Cameron nos hizo perder, creo que el debe irse-Geoff le replico a Courtney.

-Vamos, Cameron solo tuvo un fallo en sus articulaciones, debemos darle otra oportunidad-Courtney siguió. –Además, Gwen es poco útil, sin Duncan ella no puede competir, es como si le estuviéramos ayudando a no sentirse triste por estar lejos de él, así que piénsenlo-dijo alejándose de ellos.

Geoff y Eva solo se quedaron pensativos.

-Bienvenidos a la segunda ceremonia de eliminación de Drama Total la Venganza del Mundo, todos túrnense en la cabina de confesiones para decidir por quién votar-Chris les dijo a todos.

* * *

_**Confesionario, decidiéndose.**_

_**Noah: **__Lo siento viejo, pero debes irte (señala el pasaporte de Cameron)._

_**Courtney: **__Adios Gweny (empieza a reír maniáticamente)._

_**B: **__(Muestra el pasaporte de Cameron y empieza a negar, como si no le agradara lo que está por hacer pero tiene que)._

_**Eva/Geoff (doble pantalla): **__(No pueden decidirse si votar por Cameron o por Gwen)._

* * *

-Bien, todos han votado, si no reciben su bebida de coco deberán tomar el Cañón de la Vergüenza para no volver, ¡JAMAS!-Chris empezó con sus repetitivas instrucciones. –Los siguientes jugadores están a salvo: B, Courtney y Noah- Chris les entrego sus cocos. –También lo están Geoff, Dawn y Eva-anuncio el presentador.

Ahora solo se reducía a Gwen y Cameron.

-Les deseo buena suerte a ustedes dos chicos-Chris les dijo. –Y la última bebida de coco es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

¡Gwen!-.

-Rayos...-Courtney se quejo en voz baja.

-Uff-dijo la gótica.

-Lo sentimos Cameron, pero es hora de partir-Chris le dijo al chico.

-Bueno…supongo que esta no fue mi temporada…-Cameron respondió acercándose al cañón.

-Adiós viejo-Geoff se despidió de él.

El Chef tomo a Cameron y lo introdujo en el Cañón.

-Hasta pronto-se despidió una última vez antes de que el Chef lo encendiera.

¡KABOOM!.

-Bien, parece que ahí va el segundo, pero no se preocupen, por que pronto llegara el tercero en el próximo episodio del Reality Show más grande del momento…

¡DRAMA!

¡TOTAL!

¡LA VENGANZA DEL MUNDO!.

* * *

Todos se encontraban en la popa del barco cenando lo que el Chef les había servido: Crema de algas con salsa picante. Los piratas furiosos se encontraban charlando en una mesa.

-Y de pronto, yo le dije ¡Eso es hiedra venenosa! Y…-Harold contaba la historia de lo que había ocurrido con los tréboles.

Sam se encontraba pensativo, cuando una mano lo tomo y lo llevo detrás de los camarotes.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Sam sin darse cuenta de quien lo había tomado.

-Hola…-una voz muy familiar lo saludo, la cual resulto ser Dakota.

-Ho…hola Dakota-Sam dijo con algo de pena en su voz.

-Sam, lamento mucho que no podamos seguir juntos-Dakota dijo con voz triste.

-Sí, comprendo que a tu papá no le agrade que estés con alguien como yo, sé que soy muy poco para alguien como tú y…-

Dakota se acerco y le dio un gran beso al chico de lentes.

-Da…Dakota-Sam se sorprendió.

-Nos vemos después-la rubia amante de la fama salió de la escena.

Scott se encontraba tallando madera en el rincón del barco, cuando dos conocidas figuras se acercaron a él.

-Y bien Scott, ¿Qué has pensado?-Blaineley le pregunto al chico de granja.

-¿Te unirás a nuestra alianza?-DJ hizo otra pregunta.

-Chicos, comprendo que quieran…-

Scott estaba a punto de hablar, pero Blaineley lo hizo callar.

-Scott, se que tu nunca has estado en una alianza y que tu corazón no sabe qué hacer, pero si te unes a nosotros te daremos todo lo que quieras-Blaineley dijo con una voz tentadora.

-De…de acuerdo-Scott asintió.

-Excelentisimo, te veré mañana-la rubia le dijo. –DJ, vámonos, necesito un masaje de pies-.

Scott solo se quedo con una mirada pensativa, pensando si lo que hizo estaba bien…

* * *

**¿Quién voto por quien?.**

**Votos por Cameron: **_Gwen, Noah, B, Dawn._

**Votos por Gwen: **_Courtney, Geoff, Eva._

**Votos por Eva: **_Cameron._

**Total:**

**Cameron: **_4_

**Gwen: **_3_

**Eva: **_1_

* * *

**Participantes eliminados:  
Staci **(Capitanes asesinos) (Venecia, Italia)  
**Cameron **(Capitanes asesinos) (En algún bosque, Irlanda).

**Equipos:  
Los marineros gritones:  
**_Blaineley  
DJ  
Trent  
Scott  
Jo  
Sierra  
Ann María  
Brick  
Dakota _

**Los capitanes asesinos:  
**_Courtney  
Gwen  
Noah  
B  
Geoff  
Dawn  
Eva_

**Los piratas furiosos:  
**_Tyler  
Lindsay  
Lightning  
Ïzzy  
Harold  
Zoey  
Mike  
Sam_

* * *

Wow, ¿Quién diría que buscar tréboles fuera tan loco? xD.

Perdón por tardar tanto, pero no se me ocurrían buenas ideas para un desafío en Irlanda (empecé a escribir sobre una competencia en la que dependiera de los puestos de los participantes ganaran un numero de tréboles, pero se me hizo aburrido e iba a ser muy largo, como este paréntesis xD).

Irlanda…otro de los países que no visitaron en TDWT :P.

Parece que Blaineley está decidida a ganar, incluso engaño a DJ para que pudieran eliminar a Cameron sin que el sintiera culpa y abandonara la competencia, al más puro estilo TDA xD.

Otra cosa, si el epi fue algo corto háganme saber, que tratare de que el próximo sea mas largo.

Oye Diego, ¡Ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy!, ¡Responderemos Reviews!.

_**Fasara: **__Courtney enserio odia a Gwen, tanto que está decidida a eliminarla aunque ella no haya hecho nada .._

_**JXJ2: **__Me agrada que te gusten los capítulos :). Dividí los equipos en tres: Tyler (Se lleva bien con su equipo), Blaineley (Se lleva bien con casi todo su equipo), Courtney (Se lleva mal con casi todo su equipo xD). Además, ahí tienes las respuestas de lo que paso entre Sam y Dakota. Y gracias, es un honor que mi fic este en tus favoritos ;P_

_**Tommiboy: **__Yes, 100% Mexicano :P._

_**Xandra19: **__Los insultos no son lo de Brick xD. Y si, efectivamente habrá aftermaths en este fic (con el nombre de secuelas) cada seis episodios (sin contar los dos del especial de DTVI)._

_**nachi123: **__Pobre Lindsay :(, es muy tonta xD. Pero todo fue culpa de Zoey, ella no le especifico que los remos iban en el agua cuando alguien los sostenía :(._

_**rin yami osuna: **__Me pregunto por qué muy poca gente agrega a Blaineley en los fics :/, y si lo agregan es eliminada rápido xD. ¿Es que no ven que ella tiene mucho potencial? e.e._

Bueno, eso es todo, disfruten del capitulo :D.


	6. Capitulo 4: Guerra de basura

_La última vez en Drama Total la Venganza del Mundo:_

_Los participantes llegaron a Irlanda, el país de las ollas de oro al final de los arcoíris, para un reto algo fácil: Recolección de tréboles. Pero al parecer después de todo no fue sencillo, debido a los múltiples problemas que sufrieron algunos de nuestros concursantes. También fue algo duro para Cameron, que después de perder los tréboles de su equipo tuvo que abandonar el Drama Sailor McLean. ¿Podrá Courtney deshacerse de Gwen? ¿Habrá hecho bien Scott al unirse a Blaineley?. Descúbranlo hoy mismo en…_

_¡Drama!_

_¡Total!_

_¡La Venganza del Mundo!_

_(Canción de inicio)._

* * *

El Drama Sailor Mclean avanzaba tranquila pero velozmente por el océano, y los Marineros Gritones disfrutaban por segunda vez consecutiva del Camarote de los Ganadores.

-¡Esto sí es vida!-exclamo DJ mientras disgustaba una manzana con caramelo.

-Chicos, si seguimos así, sin perder a ninguno de nuestros miembros, pronto seremos el mejor equipo de todos, ¡Nada nos detendrá!-Blaineley grito con orgullo.

-¡SI!-todo el equipo exclamo.

* * *

_**Confesionario, no me arrepiento de nada.**_

_**Blaineley: **__¿Fue difícil engañar a DJ con el "diario"?, un poco. ¿Expulsar a Cameron?, tal vez. ¿Me arrepiento?, para nada._

_**Scott: **__Blaineley ha logrado convencerme de unirme a su alianza, no es que yo sea débil o algo parecido…_

* * *

Más abajo, en el Camarote de los Perdedores, todos intentaban relajarse, aunque sin éxito.

* * *

_**Confesonario, furia descontrolada.**_

_**Courtney: **__¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Perder dos veces seguidas?! ¡Inaceptable!. ¡Deberé dar mano dura con mi equipo si no queremos perder otro miembro esta noche!._

_**Harold: **__Je je, después de librarme de una posible expulsión ayer, tratare de ya no arruinar el desafío._

_**Lightning: **__Si ese chico Harold vuelve a arruinar el desafío, ¡Sha-punch!._

* * *

-¡ATENCION, NUESTRO PROXIMO DESTINO ESTA CERCA, VAYAN PREPARANDOSE, PORQUE EN ESTE DESAFIO HABRA GUERRA!-Chris anuncio a través de su altavoz.

* * *

_**Confesionario, ¡Explosivo regresa!**_

_**Izzy: **__¿Alguien dijo…guerra? ¡JA JA JA! (Saca una bomba)._

* * *

-¿A qué clase de guerra se referirá Chris?-se pregunto Geoff.

-No lo sé, pero conociéndolo, seguro no será nada buena-respondió Noah con su siempre lenta voz.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo-Courtney intento tomar el control sobre ellos.

-Claro, no puede ser tan difícil para una chica con un instinto tan asesino…-

-¡Cállate!-

* * *

Todos llegaron a la proa, y un terrible olor los dejo estupefactos.

-¡Oh viejo! ¿Qué es ese olor?-pregunto Tyler aguantándose las lagrimas.

Se veían montañas y montañas de basura. Todos sufrían, menos Harold, el cual no parecía afectarle en nada.

-¿Cómo es que tu resistes esto?-Lightning le pregunto al nerd de gafas verdes.

-¡Pero si esto huele como a mi habitación, no puedo despreciarlo!-Harold exclamo sonriendo.

-¿Dónde rayos estamos?-se pregunto Courtney.

-¡Bienvenidos a Nueva York!-Chris le respondió desde su Jet-pack, el cual llevaba puesto una máscara de gas. –Bueno, más bien, el vertedero de Nueva York-.

-¿Y qué diablos hacemos aquí?-Ann María exigió una respuesta, la cual se rociaba con un poco de su aerosol olor a canela, intentando anular el efecto de la basura.

-Todo a su paso chicos, si no esto ya no será divertido. Todos sigan al Chef, el los guiara al próximo desafío-el presentador finalizo.

* * *

Llegaron a lo que parecía el centro del basurero, donde Chris los esperaba. El terrible olor era insoportable.

-¡Chris! ¿No nos entregaras una de esas mascaras?-pregunto Jo a punto de desmayarse.

-Lo siento Jo, pero el presupuesto solo nos ha permitido comprar otras tres mascaras, las cuales irán para los capitanes-Chris entrego las mascaras a Tyler, Courtney y Blaineley.

-¡Yuju!-exclamaron Courtney y Blaineley.

* * *

_**Confesionario, injusticia.**_

_**Gwen: **__Es muy injusto que Courtney reciba todo. ¡Eso es favoritismo! ¿Me oyen? ¡Favoritismo!._

* * *

-Prosigamos-dijo Chris. –Como ya les he dicho, en este desafío habrá ¡Guerra!-.

-¡Sí! ¡Guerra!-grito Izzy/explosivo mientras sacaba una bomba.

-No esa clase de guerra, ¡Guarda esa bomba!-Chris le ordeno.

-Nunca dejan que explosivo sea explosivo…-Izzy/explosivo guardo la bomba a regañadientes.

-Hoy no nos referimos a una guerra explosiva ni nada de eso, nos referimos a la guerra más hermosa de todas, la guerra del arte-.

-Qué asco- Blaineley se cruzo de brazos.

-¿En qué diablos consiste esto?-Courtney exigió levantando sus brazos.

-Verán, existen muchos tipos de arte en todo el mundo, pero el más hermoso es sin duda, la escultura-Chris empezaba a decir. –Por eso, los he traído a este basurero, ¡Para construir sus propias esculturas de basura!-.

-¿Cómo?-Trent pregunto incrédulo.

-Tal como escucharon, cada equipo deberá dirigirse a un punto del basurero y construir una escultura de desechos-.

-Suena fácil-Mike dijo con seguridad.

-No estés tan seguro Mike-Chris rompió los ánimos del chico. –No son simples esculturas de basura, ¡Son fuertes de basura!-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con fuertes-Sierra hizo otra pregunta al presentador.

-Simplemente deberán construir sus fuertes de basura para la segunda parte del desafío-. –Y asegúrense de que sean resistentes…-. -¿Alguna otra pregunta?-.

-¿Dónde construirán sus fuertes cada equipo?-DJ levanto la mano.

-Marineros al este, Capitanes al oeste y Piratas al norte. Ahora, ¡a darle!-.

Nadie reacciono ante esto.

-¡Corran, corran, corran!. El programa solo dura media hora-.

Todos los equipos se dirigieron al lugar asignado por Chris.

* * *

**Los capitanes asesinos.**

-De acuerdo equipo, como su capitana supongo que yo debo dar las ordenes sobre cómo construir el fuerte-Courtney se dirigió a su equipo.

-Bah, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser construir un fuerte de basura?-Gwen se cruzo de brazos.

-Como decía-Courtney ignoro a Gwen- . -Es importante que sigan mis instrucciones para hacer todo bien. ¡Geoff!. Tu buscaras entre la pila de basura que esta de lado norte de nuestra zona, puedes elegir a dos personas para ayudarte-.

Geoff se puso pensativo unos momentos, entonces decidió.

-Me llevo a Dawn y a Noah-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bien, B y Eva buscaran en la pila del lado sur-.

-¿Al menos podrías darme a alguien con quien pueda charlar?-Eva se quejo.

-Yo iré contigo, Eva-Gwen se ofreció a acompañarla.

-Claro que no-Courtney tomo del hombro a Gwen con una sonrisa macabra-. –Tú me acompañaras a mí, Gweny-.

-Pe…pero-.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-.

-N…no señora…-.

-Pues bien. ¡A trabajar!-

* * *

**Los piratas furiosos.**

-Bien chicos, nosotros somos ocho, así que propongo hacer cuatro grupos de dos, ¿Qué les parece?-Tyler le pregunto a su equipo.

-Tonterías, Lightning propone poner a dos integrantes en cuatro grupos-.

-Emm, ¿ok?-Tyler afirmo algo confuso.

* * *

_**Confesionario, ventajas y desventajas.**_

_**Tyler: **__Tener en el equipo a Lightning puede llegar a ser muy confuso…_

* * *

-Pues bien, organizando los grupos…-

-¡No te atrevas a poner a Lightning con uno de estos nerds!-señalo a Harold y a Sam.

-De acuerdo Lightning…-Tyler dijo algo molesto. –Serán Mike y Zoey, Harold y Sam, Lightning e Izzy y Lindsay conmigo, ¿entendido?-.

-¡Si capitán!-.

-¡Pues a buscar!-.

* * *

**Los marineros gritones.**

Todo el equipo miraba a su capitana, mientras esta, se limaba las uñas sentada en una vieja silla que había encontrado entre la basura.

-¿Blaineley…?-Trent se dirigió a ella.

-¿Si, querido?-.

-Creo que deberías darnos instrucciones…-.

-Oh, claro, vaya-se quedo pensativa unos momentos-. –Vayan a buscar chatarra o lo que sea por allá-agito una mano-.

-Blaineley, creo que deberías decirnos que…hacer-Scott intento convencerla de hacerlo.

Blaineley suspiro.

-De acuerdo, si ustedes insisten…-dijo levantándose de su silla. –Bien, Jo, Brick y Sierra, ustedes se encargaran de buscar chatarra en la basura que al norte de aquí-.

-¡Si señora!-exclamo Brick.

Sierra sonrió ante esto, formulando algo en su mente.

-Trent, tu llevaras a Dakota y a Ann María mientras buscan basura al sur de nuestra zona-.

-¡Sí!, yo con el músico guapo-Ann Maria exclamo mientras se acercaba a Trent, pero este la aparto con una mano.

-Y por último, DJ, Scott y yo montaremos guardia en este lugar-.

-¿Por qué deben ser ustedes?-Jo pregunto con sospecha en su voz.

-Porque yo lo digo. ¡Ahora a buscar basura!-.

* * *

El tiempo había pasado, todos los equipos se encontraban buscando basura y llevando todo lo que les resultara útil.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?-Blaineley le pregunto a Scott, el cual estaba distraído.

-¿Uh?-.

-¿No te parece un privilegio ser parte de mi alianza?-.

-Sí, supongo…-.

Por otro lado, Geoff, Noah y Dawn estaban junto a una gran pila, buscando y llevando cosas juntos.

-Y bien…-Geoff empezó a entablar una conversación. -¿Tienes algún pretendiente, Dawn?-.

-¿Uh?-la chica parecía confundida.

-¡Oh!. No pienses mal, solo quería saber si te gusta alguien de aquí, o le gustas a alguien…-.

-No lo sé, todavía no he pensado en eso-respondió ella.

-Pues yo creo que tienes uno, Scott-.

La expresión de Dawn cambio de relajada a una de enojo.

-¿Dije algo malo?-pregunto el muchacho con sombrero de vaquero.

-Ese idiota, traidor, capaz de vender a sus amigos por el premio…-Dawn refunfuñaba.

-Creo que deberías dejarla en paz, supongo que tiene malos recuerdos de la temporada pasada-Noah se dirigió a Geoff sin apartar la vista del camino.

-Creo que tienes razón-Geoff asintió. -¿Y qué hay de ti, Noah?-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-el chico bajito volteo a él.

-¡Vamos!. No creo que no te guste nadie de este concurso-.

-Pues deberías volver a pensarlo-.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Es Eva?-.

-No lo creo-.

-¿Izzy?-.

-Es muy buena amiga, pero no-.

-¡Entonces es Cody!-.

-Que gracioso. Además el no está en esta temporada-.

-Vamos viejo, dímelo-.

-Por última vez, ya te dije que no me gusta nadie-Noah se empezaba a molestar.

-De acuerdo, solo dame una última oportunidad. ¿Es Courtney?-.

Noah se estremeció ante esta pregunta.

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso? ¡Claro que no puede ser Courtney!, está completamente loca y…-

-Amigo, suenas igual a ella en la isla cuando negaba que le gustaba Duncan-Geoff interrumpió la defensa de Noah.

Noah estaba a punto de decir otra cosa, cuando Chris lo interrumpió.

-¡Atención, el tiempo termino!-Chris dijo desde su Jet-pack. –Supongo que todos los equipos ya tienen su pila de basura, por lo que todos ya pueden empezar a construir sus fuertes, y por todos me refiero solo a los Piratas y a los Marineros-.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo Eva.

-Los Piratas y los Marineros son los únicos equipos a los cuales no les faltan integrantes, por lo que solo ellos pueden empezar a hacer su fuerte de chatarra-.

Y efectivamente, en los Capitanes no había ni rastro de Gwen y Courtney

-Búsquenlos y podrán empezar, mientras tanto, ¡Bye!-exclamo mientras activaba los propulsores de su Jet-pack.

-¡Bien chicos, a trabajar!-Tyler le dijo a su equipo, el cual empezó a apilar la basura para darle la forma de una fortaleza.

-¡Ustedes también, no holgazaneen, a construir!-Blaineley exclamo.

-¿Dónde se han metido esas dos?-se pregunto Eva.

-Lo más probable es que Courtney este torturando a Gwen-Noah dio una opción.

-Vamos, conozco a Courtney, ella no sería capaz de…-.

Geoff fue interrumpido cuando vio como Courtney se encontraba sentada en una lavadora cargada por Gwen, la cual parecía estar sufriendo.

-¡Vamos Gwen, falta poco!-Courtney decía con voz mandona.

-¿Podrías por lo menos bajar de esa lavadora?-pregunto exhausta la chica gótica.

-Déjame pensar…¡No!-.

Ambas chicas llegaron a donde se encontraba su equipo.

-¡Genial!-exclamo Eva-. -¡Los Piratas y los Marineros nos llevan ventaja! ¿Dónde han estado?-.

-Resolviendo unos asuntos-Courtney miraba sus uñas. –Bien, ahora que ya estoy de vuelta, pueden empezar a construir el fuerte-.

Todos los Capitanes empezaron a construir.

* * *

**Marineros Gritones.**

Brick y Jo se encontraban en una de las paredes del fuerte, haciéndola más resistente.

-Que débil eres, capitán chorrito-Jo ser burlo de Brick, al cual se le dificultaba cargar una máquina expendedora.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me llame así!-exclamo Brick.

Jo, con una mano, empujo la maquina hacia atrás, aplastando al cadete.

-Pero que lindos se ven ustedes dos-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-¿Umh?-Jo se dio la vuelta para saber quien había dicho eso, y se dio cuenta de que había sido Sierra.

-Vamos, ¿no pueden decir lo que sienten y dejar su rivalidad de una vez?-sugirió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres decir niña?-Jo se cruzo de brazos.

-¡Vamos!, si visitaran mis blogs se darían cuentas que ustedes son la segunda pareja de La Venganza de la Isla más votada, después de Dakota y Sam-Sierra exclamo mientras sacaba su laptop hecha de pizza. –Aun no se que ven de bueno en ellos, todo el mundo sabe que Sam debe estar con Staci y…-.

-¿Has venido solo para decir todas esas tonterías?-.

-No, he venido para hacerles una propuesta a ustedes tres, he estado que tu, Brick y yo deberíamos hacer una alianza para cuidarnos las espaldas…-.

-¿Cuidarnos de qué?-Brick se dirigió a Sierra, el cual ya estaba recuperado del accidente con la maquina.

-Del… ¡MALVADO!-Sierra dijo con una mirada entreabierta, mientras se escuchaba una música misteriosa de fondo.

-¿De dónde salió eso?-Brick pregunto confuso.

-¿Qué significa el "malvado"?-pregunto Jo.

-¿Es que acaso ustedes no ven los miles de blogs míos de Drama Total?-. –En todas las temporadas siempre hay un "malvado", alguien encargado de eliminarnos uno por uno mediante sus estrategias y alianzas-.

-Bah, eso es una tontería, ¿Quién haría algo así?-Jo agito una mano.

-Heather, Justin, Courtney, Alejandro, Scott…, y sospecho que hay uno en esta temporada, asi que por eso debemos hacer una alianza, mientras descubro quien es el "malvado" de esta temporada, ¿aceptan?-Sierra puso su mano en medio de los tres-.

Jo y Brick se miraron confundíos, y aceptaron, poniendo su mano sobre la de Sierra.

* * *

_**Confesionario, conveniencia.**_

_**Jo: **__Sierra estará loca, pero sabe de lo que habla, así que supongo que me conviene estar con aliada con ella._

* * *

**Los piratas furiosos.**

Harold llevaba dificultosamente un bloque de piedra.

-Solo…un…poco…mas-se decía débilmente.

De repente, Harold tropezó, soltando el bloque, el cual cayó en el pie de Lightning.

-¡Idiota!-exclamo Lightning. -¿Acaso no puedes hacer nada bien?-.

Lightning tomo el bloque y se alejo.

* * *

_**Confesionario, intentando ser útil**_

_**Harold: **__¡Rayos!. Debo encontrar la forma para que mi equipo no piense que soy un inútil…_

* * *

**Los capitanes asesinos.**

Los Capitanes ya se encontraban construyendo su fuerte. Courtney le había ordenado a B que diera las ordenes, y este, encomendó a Dawn para decírselo a los demás.

-B dice que lleves ese refrigerador a esa esquina-la se dirigió a Eva.

-B dice que muevas ese televisor a la izquierda-le ordeno a Geoff.

-B dice que te pongas a trabajar-esta vez le ordeno a Noah, el cual leía sentado en una vieja silla.

-Dile a B que puede esperar-respondió el chico sin apartar la vista de su libro.

Gwen, nerviosa, se acerco a la escena.

-Lo que Noah ha querido decir es que…es que-.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero trabajar-Noah levanto la vista.

-De acuerdo, se lo diré a B-Dawn se alejo con total tranquilidad.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Quieres que te expulsen?-Gwen pregunto.

-Sería lo mejor, la única con sentido común en mi equipo eres tu-.

-Sí, es cierto, pero…-.

-¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!-una voz se escucho detrás de ellos.

-¡Courtney!-Gwen se sorprendió mientras volteaba. –Na…nada, Noah y yo solo estábamos construyendo el fuerte…-.

Gwen tomo un par de latas, y empezó a apilarlas para formar una torre.

-¿Ves?-.

-Muy gracioso-dijo Courtney. –¡Sera mejor que se pongan a trabajar, o me encargare de que los dos sean expulsados!-.

Courtney se alejo de la escena, no sin antes patear la torre de latas de Gwen.

-Estuvo cerca, casi nos descubre…-Gwen dijo con un suspiro. -¡Y tu, ponte a trabajar!-.

* * *

-¡Bien, el tiempo para construir sus fuertes termino!-grito Chris. –Se ven bastante bien-.

-Sí, ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Los calificaras y luego los harás explotar?-pregunto Ann María.

-No exactamente-contesto Chris. -¡Ustedes deberán destruirlos!-.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Courtney.

-¿Acaso no sospecharon nada cuando les dije que construyeran FUERTES de basura?-.

-No exactamente-respondió Trent.

-Pues debieron-. –Esto es lo que harán: cada equipo recibirá un cargamento especial hecho para destruir los fuertes de su contrincante asignado, Los Piratas a los Marineros, Los Marineros a los Capitanes y los Capitanes a los Piratas. Ganar es sencillo, el primer equipo en destruir el fuerte asignado gana inmunidad, y el equipo dueño del fuerte destruido deberá enfrentarse a la eliminación-.

* * *

_**Confesionario, grandes cambios**_

_**Trent: **¿Como es que pasamos de unas simples esculturas, a una guerra de fuertes?_

* * *

-¿Enserio recibiremos armamento real?-DJ pregunto a Chris.

-No exactamente, aun no conseguimos el presupuesto para armas reales, así que serán simples armas de pintura-.

-¡¿Cómo diablos destruiremos un fuerte con armas de pintura?!-pregunto Jo.

-Ese es su problema-.

-¿Y qué tal si utilizamos bombas de Explosivo? ¡Tengo muchas y…-.

-¡No Izzy, sin armas reales o los descalifico!-grito Chris. -Pues bien, cada capitán deberá decidir a un comandante de guerra el cual los dirigirá hacia la victoria…o hacia la derrota-.

-¡Yo elijo a Harold!-exclamo Tyler, señalando al chico.

* * *

_**Confesionario, hora de actuar.**_

_**Harold: **__¡Sí!. Ganaremos el desafío y así mi equipo vera que no soy tan inútil._

* * *

-B será nuestro comandante-Courtney dijo sin mucha importancia.

Blaileney no sabía a quién elegir, ninguno de sus compañeros tenia habilidades de guerra como Harold, o conocimiento de armas como B.

Entonces, enfoco la vista en alguien.

-Selecciono a Scott-.

-¡¿Qué?!-Scott se sorprendió.

* * *

_**Confesionario, sorpresa.**_

_**Scott: **__¡¿Qué?!._

* * *

-Excelente-Chris tomo sus manos. –El Chef ya coloco sus cajas en sus fuertes, tienen diez minutos para planear. ¡A la guerra!-.

* * *

**Los piratas furiosos.**

-¡Bien equipo!-Harold exclamo, mientras vestía un viejo gorro de comandante encontrado en la basura. -¡En este desafío se hará lo que YO diga! ¡Quien no siga mis órdenes esta frito! ¿Entendido?-.

-¡Si comandante Harold!-exclamaron todos, menos Lightning, el cual lo ignoraba.

-¿Ocurre algo, soldado?-Harold se dirigió al musculoso atleta.

-¡Lightning no recibe órdenes de nadie, menos de un nerd como tú!-.

-Uhhh…-todos se mostraron sorprendidos.

-Harás…lo que yo…¡Te diga!-.

-Como sea-Lightning se cruzo de brazos.

-Bien-Harold se dirigió a la caja de armas, la cual se encontraba junto a un cañón con balas de pintura. –Nuestro objetivo son los Marineros, serán fáciles, no tienen capacidades de guerra como nosotros-.

Les entrego un arma de pintura a todos menos a Lightning y a Izzy.

-Lightning, Izzy y yo nos encargaremos del cañón, ustedes deberán atacar el fuerte, también con esto-les entrego a cada uno tres granadas de pintura-. –Úsenlas bien-.

* * *

**Los capitanes asesinos.**

B dio las órdenes a través de Dawn. A los Capitanes no se les complico organizarse. B y Eva se encargarían del cañón asignado por Chris, Courtney y Gwen atacarían el fuerte de los Piratas por un ángulo, mientras que Noah, Dawn y Geoff lo harían por otro.

-A sus puestos-fue todo lo que Courtney pudo decir.

* * *

**Los marineros gritones**

Todos tenían miradas sobre Scott, el cual no tenía nada que decir.

-Y bien…-decía Sierra. -¿No crees que deberías darnos órdenes?-.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Scott, distraído. –Oh claro, claro-.

Se quedo pensativo unos momentos, presa del pánico ante su equipo.

-Blaineley-le susurro a la rubia-. –No tengo idea de que hacer…-.

-De acuerdo-Blaineley suspiro-. –Déjamelo a mí-.

Se acerco a un pequeño banco que estaba en su zona, y hablo:

-¡Atención!-exclamo. –Miren, sé que no somos el equipo más preparado para este tipo de desafíos, pero no podemos rendirnos, somos el mejor equi…-

-¿De qué servirá esto?-pregunto Ann María, al tiempo en que se dirigía a la rubia.

-¿Cómo dices?-Blaineley puso sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-Todos nosotros sabemos que perderemos y deberemos expulsar a alguien, asúmanlo de una vez y simplemente rindámonos-.

-¿Rendirnos?, ¿Acaso nos rendimos en Venecia, cuando habíamos hecho la peor balsa de todas?, ¿Nos rendimos en la búsqueda de tréboles en Irlanda?, ¡Claro que no!. ¡Somos los marineros gritones, el mejor equipo que este tonto programa haya tenido!. ¿Nos rendiremos?-.

-¡No Comandante Blaineley!-todo el equipo respondió, entusiasmado por el discurso que había hecho.

-¡Pues bien!. Nuestro objetivo son los Capitanes Asesinos, todos tomen un arma, sus granadas y ataquen. Scott, DJ y yo nos quedaremos controlando el cañón. ¡A la carga!-.

Blaineley bajo de su banco.

-¡Eso fue espectacular Blaineley!-DJ la felicito.

-Gracias-dijo ella con modestia. –Ustedes vayan preparando todo lo del cañón, yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer-.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?-pregunto Scott.

-Solo háganlo, vuelvo en un rato-la Marinera Gritona se alejo del lugar, dejando con dudas a Scott.

* * *

_**Confesionario, razones**_

_**Blaineley: **__Los Capitanes Asesinos ya no representan un problema, dejare que ahora se destruyan entre ellos. Es hora de atacar desde un blanco distinto._

* * *

Blaineley se acerco al fuerte de los Piratas Furiosos, mientras en su mente se formaba un plan.

-Ahí estas-sonrió.

Empezó a caminar hacia su objetivo, y cuando estuvo en su rango.

-Hola, Explosivo-la rubia llamo gentilmente a Izzy, la cual se encontraba haciendo malabares con tres bombas.

-Oh, hola Blaineley-.

-Explosivo, me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor-.

-¿Quieres consejos para superar el hecho de que eres una anciana?-.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-exclamo. –Lo que quiero saber es si puedes darme una de tus…bombas-.

-¡Claro!-dijo al momento en que tomaba una de las bombas de malabares y se las entregaba a Blaineley-. -¿Pero sabes que Chris no quiere que utilicemos explosivos, verdad?-.

-Claro que lo se-dijo con una sonrisa, y se alejo de la escena.

* * *

_**Confesionario, dudas.**_

_**Izzy/Explosivo: **__Me pregunto para qué Blaineley ocupa una de mis bombas –se queda pensativa-, lo más seguro es que tenga que ver con su envejecimiento._

* * *

Blaineley, sigilosamente, se acerco a la parte tracera del fuerte, y se escabullo hasta lo más alto. Ahí, llego a la zona cañón, el cual parecía sin vigilancia. Se acerco lentamente con la bomba, cuando…

-¿Qué crees que haces?-pregunto Harold, detrás de ella.

-Hola Harold-dijo ella algo nerviosa. –Solo venia a…

-¡Venias a robar nuestros proyectiles!-termino su frase apuntando la bomba que ella llevaba en las manos-. -¡Devuélvela si no quieres verte con mis locas habilidades!-.

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamo ella, al momento en que la dejaba junto a los demás. –Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a planear-.

La chica se alejo del lugar.

-Más le vale que no vuelva-susurro Harold.

* * *

-¿Están todos listos?-Chris pregunto desde su Jet-pack.

Todos los equipos estaban en sus posiciones de guerra, dispuestos a atacar.

-¡A la guerra!-exclamo él.

* * *

Gwen y Courtney se encontraban rumbo al fuerte de los Piratas, cargando sus armas y granadas.

-Esto muy cansada-decía Gwen, quejándose también por su dolor de espalda, fruto de la tortura de Courtney.

-No seas llorona-respondió la morena. –El fuerte no esta tan lejos, y hacerlos añicos no será tan difícil.

Del otro lado, Geoff, Dawn y Noah se dirigían al fuerte de su rival. Habian acordado que ellos atacarían desde el lado izquierdo, mientras que Gwen y Courtney lo harían del derecho.

-¿Cómo se supone que dañaremos un fuerte con simples armas de pintura?-se pregunto Geoff.

-Simplemente ataquemos, además supongo que Eva y B se encargaran desde lejos-respondió Noah.

* * *

-Y… ¿Cómo va tu día?-Eva le pregunto al gran chico silencioso.

B se le quedo mirando.

-¿Por qué rayos no hablas?-pregunto ella. -¿Eres mudo o…-.

Eva se quedo callada a alguien que se acercaba al fuerte. Cuando vio abajo, diviso a Brick y a Sierra en una pelea, mientras que Brick trataba de controlarlas.

-Debemos deshacernos de ellos-apunto abajo. –Preparemos el cañón-.

Abajo, Brick estaba entre una disputa.

-¡Señoritas, por favor, no debemos pelear-decia el, intentando calmarlas-.

-¡Deja de insinuar en que Brick y yo nos gustamos!-Jo tomaba a Sierra de su cabello.

-¡Solo estoy diciendo lo que pienso!-la pelimorada intentaba zafarse de Jo.

-¡Deben contro…-Brick se quedo callado, cuando escucho un fuerte disparo. -¿Qué demon…?-.

Horrorizado, vio como una bala de cañón impactaba contra ellos, llenándolos de pintura.

-Rayos-dijo él.

-¡Quedan fuera!-exclamo Chris, cerca de ellos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Jo parecía molesta.

-¿Olvide mencionar que si reciben un proyectil y son cubiertos de pintura, quedaran fuera?-concluyo mientras activaba su propulsor.

-Todo es por tu culpa-señalo a Sierra.

* * *

Del lado de los Marineros, Blaineley intentaba torpemente disparar el cañón, con el fin de impactar contra los Piratas.

-Esto es muy difícil-decía ella.

Scott se encontraba pensativo junto a los proyectiles, sin prestar atención.

-Sostén esto-Blaineley le dijo a DJ.

Se acerco a Scott.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-.

-Nada-respondió amargamente él. –Simplemente me encuentro aburrido-.

-Se que nunca has estado en una alianza, Scotty, pero no te preocupes, las cosas pronto se pondrán divertidas-.

-¡Blaineley!-DJ llamo desde el cañón. –Se acercan enemigos-.

-Ahora vuelvo-dijo ella.

Scott se quedo en el rincón, mientras escuchaba la terrible guerra de pintura en el basurero.

-¡Tontos!-Blaineley exclamo al momento en que una bala impacto contra Tyler y Lindsay.

* * *

En el cañón de los Piratas, Harold era el encargado de disparar, recibiendo los proyectiles de Lightning e Izzy.

-¡Pronto acabaremos con los Marineros!-decía el, entusiasmado, mientras una diabólica sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro.

-Creo que a ese chico Harold le ocurre algo-Lightning le susurro a Izzy.

-Estará bien, solo tiene sed de sangre-respondió ella.

-Como sea-Lightning tomo una bala del cañón, dispuesto a entregársela a Harold.

Izzy no presto mucha atención a esto.

-Ten esto, sha-nerd-el atleta le entrego la bala a Harold.

Harold se acerco a introducir la bala, pero se daba cuenta de que esta era más difícil de introducir.

-¿Qué demonios le ocurre a esto?-se quejaba.

-Déjaselo a Lightning, yo se cómo hacerlo-.

Izzy cargaba una bala hacia el cañon, pero vio algo…

Una de sus bombas, que Lightning intentaba introducir en el cañón.

-¡Esperen!-exclamo ella.

Pero era tarde, Lightning había introducido la bomba dentro del cañón, pensando que se trataba de una bala.

-A bailar-Harold encendió el cañón.

-¡Noooo!-Izzy corrió hacia él, intentando parar el cañón.

Empujo a Harold, intentando apagarlo, pero fue tarde, el cañón disparo, enviando la bomba hacia el fuerte de los Marineros.

* * *

-¿Escuchas algo?-Scott le pregunto a Blaineley.

Cuando dirigió su vista, vio la bomba de Izzy dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-Diablos…-.

¡BUMB!. Un horrible estruendo sacudió el suelo del basurero, y el fuerte de los Marineros quedo hecho pedazos.

Todos se dirigieron al lugar del desastre, y vieron como Blaineley, Scott y DJ yacían en el suelo, todos sin graves heridas.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?-Courtney pregunto falta de aliento.

Chris llego al lugar.

-¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?-dijo sorprendido.

Lightning, Harold e Izzy llegaron a la escena, igual de sorprendidos que todos los demás.

-¡Fue esa loca psicópata!-Blaineley se levanto del suelo y señalo a Izzy. -¡Nos disparo una bomba, yo la vi!-.

-Pe…pero-Izzy no tenía nada que decir.

-¡Izzy, dije muy claramente que no permitía armas reales!-Chris dijo. –Aunque haya sido una explosión genial, rompieron las reglas, Piratas Furiosos, los veré en la eliminación-.

-Auhhh-todos los miembros del equipo se quejaron.

-Marineros, debido a que su fuerte fue injustamente destruido, ustedes ganan-.

-¡Yuuju!-exclamaron.

-¡No puede ser!-Harold grito fuera de sí. -¡Todo mi equipo es un inútil!-.

-Viejo, cálmate…-Tyler intentaba tranquilizarlo.

-¡No me pidas que me calme, hemos perdido y ahora deberemos expulsar a alguien, todos tienen la culpa, debieron ver que Izzy no llevara armas mortales!-.

El nerd se alejo de la escena, totalmente furioso.

* * *

_**Confesionario, ofendido.**_

_**Lightning: **__¿Cómo se ha atrevido a llamarnos inútiles?. ¡Yo expulsare a ese estorbo!._

* * *

-¡Piratas Furiosos, sean bienvenido a su primera ceremonia de eliminación!-Chris dijo con entusiasmo. –Todos deberán votar en la cabina de confesiones por la persona que quieren expulsar-.

* * *

_**Confesionario, primera despedida.**_

_**Tyler: **__No se por quién votar, Izzy nos hizo perder el desafío, pero creo que Harold necesita un descanso…_

_**Lightning: **__¡Adiós Sha-nerd!._

_**Harold: **__Creo que lo arruine…_

_**Lindsay: **__-Viéndose en un espejo- Que bien me veo, ¿Qué debía hacer? –se queda pensativa- lo descubriré mas tarde._

* * *

-Bien, todos ustedes han votado. Aquí tengo siete bebidas de coco, quien no reciba la suya, deberá tomar el cañón de la vergüenza, y no volver, ¡Jamás!-.

-¡Termina de una vez!-exclamo Lightning.

-Los siguientes jugadores están a salvo: Lightning y Sam-.

Ambos se dirigieron por sus bebidas frutales.

-Lindsay y Tyler-.

-¡Genial!-dijo Tyler.

-Zoey y Mike-.

La pareja se abrazo, y fue a buscar sus bebidas. Ahora solo se decidía entre Harold e Izzy.

-Los dos últimos, no demostraron ser tan buenos este día. Izzy hizo perder el desafío, y Harold se comporto como un idiota, más de lo normal-.

Ambos asintieron.

-Y la última bebida de coco es para…-.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡Harold!-.

Izzy estaba en shock.

-Izzy, es hora de tomar el cañón de la vergüenza-.

-Pe…pero-Izzy intentaba recapacitar, entonces recordó algo…

Fue tomada por el Chef, la cual la introdujo en el cañón.

-¡Esperen, no he sido yo, he sido engañada por alguien, tienen que creerme!. La verdadera culpable es…-.

-¡BUMM!-el cañón fue disparado, e Izzy se perdió a lo lejos.

-Bien, eso ha sido todo por hoy, véannos la próxima vez en un nuevo y dramático episodio de…

¡DRAMA!

¡TOTAL!

¡LA VENGANZA DEL MUNDO!

* * *

Izzy se encontraba en la base de la Estatua de la Libertad, mientras veía a lo lejos el barco.

-Blaineley…-.

* * *

**¿Quién voto por quien?.**

**Votos por Harold: **_Lightning, Tyler, Izzy_

**Votos por Izzy: **_Mike, Zoey, Harold, Sam_

**Total:**

**Harold: **_3_

**Izzy: **_4_

* * *

**Participantes eliminados:  
Staci **(Capitanes asesinos) (Venecia, Italia)  
**Cameron **(Capitanes asesinos) (En algún bosque, Irlanda).  
**Izzy **(Piratas Furiosos) (Nueva York, USA).

**Equipos:  
Los marineros gritones:  
**_Blaineley  
DJ  
Trent  
Scott  
Jo  
Sierra  
Ann María  
Brick  
Dakota _

**Los capitanes asesinos:  
**_Courtney  
Gwen  
Noah  
B  
Geoff  
Dawn  
Eva_

**Los piratas furiosos:  
**_Tyler  
Lindsay  
Lightning  
Harold  
Zoey  
Mike  
Sam_

* * *

¡Diablos!. ¡Siento haber tardado TANTO para actualizar el fic!

He tenido asuntos personales, además de que el capitulo se me borro una vez D:

Pero aquí lo tienen :D

Lamentablemente, Izzy ha sido eliminada. No me malinterpreten, Izzy es una de mis favoritas, pero siento que debía hacerlo. No me culpen a mí, culpen a las tretas de Blaineley xD.

Hoy no hubo mucho del SamxDakota ni la alianza entre Gwen y Noah, pero no se preocupen, pronto habrá más sobre esos temillas. El episodio de hoy se enfoco principalmente en los Piratas Furiosos y Blaineley.

Hora de responder reviews omg.

_**xandra19: **__Que tema tan interesante el de Sam y Dakota, nunca se me habría ocurrido hacer una separación así. Sobre las sugerencias, ya tengo todos los destinos de DTVI, pero muchas gracias._

_**Tommiboy: **__Muchas gracias._

_**rin yami souna: **__Los inventos de B arruinados serán un gag recurrente en este fic xD. Blaineley es de mis preferidas, y es genial ponerla como villana en mi fic._

_**Fasara: **__Yo me voy mas por el GwenxDuncan, me parece que Courtney es una controladora, pero es buen personaje._

_**nachi123: **__Cuando vi el review equivocado me quede como: What?... xD. Gwen me agrada, y Duncan, y Courtney… Todos me parecen grandes personajes xD_

_**JXJ2: **__Cameron, Cameron… Ese personaje siempre me pareció neutral, aunque me agrada que haya ganado TDRI. La alianza de Blaineley y DJ es algo taaan raro como la de DJ y el Chef en TDA, pero si hay alguien manipulable y fuerte como él, no se debe desperdiciar._

Pronto vendrán más cosas, tanto dentro como fuera del fic, tengo planeadas muchas cosas, entre ellas un opening escrito para este fic.

Hasta pronto.


	7. Capitulo 5: La búsqueda del tesoro

_La última vez en Drama Total la Venganza del Mundo:_

_¡Acción! ¡Guerra! ¡Explosiones!. Fue todo lo que se vio en el basurero de Nueva York, cuando nuestros concursantes participaron en la más pintoresca guerra de fuertes. Armados hasta los dientes de pintura, lucharon en una batalla por destruir el fuerte de su contrincante. Courtney torturo a Gwen, Harold se comporto como un comandante militar e Izzy regreso a su faceta de "Explosivo". Al final los Piratas perdieron el desafío gracias a que "Explosivo" no respeto las reglas del juego, y tuvieron que despedirse de ella, dejando a uno menos en el juego. ¿Qué ocurrirá hoy? ¿Podrá Harold disculparse con sus compañeros? ¿Blaineley descubrirá que hay una alianza más en su equipo? ¿Y cómo llevaran su relación Sam y Dakota?. Descúbranlo ahora en…_

_¡Drama!_

_¡Total!_

_¡La Venganza del Mundo!_

_(Canción de inicio)._

* * *

-No puedo creer que no salgamos de esta pocilga-Courtney dio una patada a la pared. –Bueno, al menos no expulsamos a nadie el desafío anterior-.

-Vamos, ganar no es todo-Geoff intento animar a Courtney.

-Habla por ti, tu solo tuviste un equipo y fue el peor de la temporada-se cruzo de brazos-. –Extraño mis tiempos en el Equipo Amazónico, siempre éramos los ganadores…-.

-Ahora estamos en los Capitanes Asesinos, acéptalo, nuestros días de victoria acabaron-Gwen dijo acercándose a Courtney.

-¡No podemos perder este desafío!-Courtney ignoro a Gwen. –Nos esforzaremos al máximo este día-.

Del otro lado del camarote, todos los Piratas, a excepción de Harold, estaban en su habitual lugar.

* * *

_**Confesionario, vergüenza y miedo.**_

_**Harold: **__Tengo tanto miedo de salir de aquí, no sé si es por la disculpa que le debo dar a mi equipo, o porque Lightning me va a golpear… -suspiro- Desearía haber sido yo el expulsado._

* * *

Más arriba, los Marineros Gritones volvían a disfrutar de las ventajas de ganar.

-De acuerdo-Sierra hablaba a susurros detrás de una pared. –Lo más importante ahora es cubrirnos las espaldas-.

-¿Ya has descubierto la identidad del…¿Malvado?-pregunto confusamente Jo,

-Aun no, pero estoy seguro de que hay uno aquí-Sierra puso una mirada sospechosa. –Pero deberíamos descartar a los Piratas, ninguno de sus miembros tienen potencial para hacer esto-.

-¿Entonces podría estar entre los Capitanes y nosotros?-pregunto Brick mientras temblaba.

-Correcto…-.

* * *

_**Confesionario, buscando.**_

_**Sierra: **__Las opciones no son muchas, la mayoría de los concursantes "malos" no participan en esta temporada –se pone a pensar-, esto será fácil_

* * *

-¡TODOS REPORTENSE EN LA PROA DEL BARCO!. ¡REPITO, TODOS REPORTENSE EN LA PROA DEL BARCO!-Chris anuncio a través de su altavoz.

-Ya me tiene harta…-Courtney dijo amargamente.

* * *

El barco se había detenido en la costa de una enorme y espesa jungla. Grandes árboles se levantaban en lo alto, y zumbidos de furiosos insecto sonaban a lo lejos.

Harold había salido de su escondite en el baño confesionario, y fue recibido con una mirada de odio por parte de Lightning

-¿En dónde estamos?-se pregunto Trent.

-En el Amazonas, por supuesto-Chris salió de la nada desde un extremo del barco.

-¿De nuevo?-Courtney se dirigió a Chris. -¿Sera costumbre tuya repetir destinos?.

-Lo sentimos, pero la mayoría de los países nos han prohibido la entrada a su territorio, así que no queda remedio-. –Ahora, ¿Están todos listos?-.

-Si…-todos dijeron mientras se acercaban a la salida del barco.

-Esperen, ¿A dónde se dirigen?-Chris les pregunto a todos.

-¿A dónde más? ¡A la salida!-exclamo Jo.

-Hoy no se dirigirán al lugar del desafío de la forma común-Chris dio una sonrisa. –Todos deberán subirse al Cañón de la Vergüenza para ser propulsados hacia allí-.

-¡¿Queee?!-exclamaron todos.

-¿Seremos disparados?-pregunto Zoey asustada.

-Tranquila, hemos arreglado el cañón para que el viaje será lo menos doloroso posible-. –Así que todos métanse en el-.

-¿No iremos un poquito apretados?-pregunto Noah.

* * *

Todos se encontraban dentro del Cañón de la Vergüenza.

-¡Buen viaje!-Chris se despidió al momento en que encendía la mecha del cañón.

¡BUM!. Todos salieron disparados, emitiendo un gritito de horror.

* * *

Los veintitrés concursantes habían caído en una gran y antigua estructura de piedra.

-¡Sean bienvenidos a Machu Picchu!-Chris exclamo con una gran sonrisa, mientras descendía con su Jet-Pack.

-Qué lugar tan lúgubre…-Courtney miraba por todos lados. –Aun sigue destruido-.

-Así es. Durante la gira mundial pasada, nuestros concursantes destruyeron completamente Machu Picchu-Chris dijo recordando los sucesos de la otra temporada.

-¿Y qué hacemos de nuevo aquí?-Gwen frotaba su cabeza después del impacto.

-Pues verán, los aldeanos de los alrededores están muy molestos por lo que ocurrió aquí-Chris señalo a los destruidos lugares sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-No me sorprende, yo también estaría molesta si destruyeran un patrimonio de la humanidad cerca de mi hogar-Courtney se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Patrimonio?. A los aldeanos no les interesa Machu Picchu-Chris negó con su cabeza. –A ellos les interesa el tesoro que, se dice, escondía en su interior-.

-¿Machu Picchu tiene un tesoro?-Sam pregunto confuso.

-Nadie lo sabe, pero los aldeanos consideran que si, así que el desafío de hoy consistirá en introducirse en lo más profundo de estas antiguas ruinas en escombros y buscarlo, solo así evitaremos una demanda-.

-¡Espera! ¡Estoy es una tontería!- Courtney exclamo. -¿Cómo se supone que encontraremos un tesoro que ni siquiera existe?-.

-No lo sé, pero más vale que salgan con algo de ahí. A cada equipo se le entregara un improvisado equipo de excavación. El primero en salir con el tesoro gana la inmunidad, y el último deberá enfrentarse a la ceremonia de eliminación-.

Chris le lanzo una mochila a cada capitán de equipo, la cual incluía una linterna y una cuerda. También le entrego dos picos de excavación a cada uno.

-Hay tres entradas en estas ruinas, cada equipo deberá elegir una. ¡Que comience la búsqueda del tesoro!-Chris hizo sonar una bocina, y los tres equipos corrieron, cada uno, a una entrada.

* * *

**Los marineros gritones.**

Los nueve chicos habían empezado a descender por unas escaleras de piedra. Todo se encontraba destruido y en penumbra.

-Esta m…muy oscuro aquí-temblaba Brick. -¿No podríamos encender la linterna?-.

-Conociendo a Chris, seguramente nos ha dado batería para cinco minutos-Blaineley negó. –Lo mejor es guardarla-.

* * *

_**Confesionario, desinformado.**_

_**Chris: **__Pero que poco me conocen, claro que no les daría batería para cinco minutos, la daría para tres –sonríe-._

* * *

Caminaron durante un rato, hasta que se encontraron cara a cara con una gran roca que les obstruía el paso.

-¿Cómo se supone que pasaremos por aquí?-Jo examinaba la roca.

-Pues tenemos dos picos, pero dudo que sean de mucha ayuda para destruir semejante pedrusco…-Blaineley se puso pensativa. –Debemos buscar un camino alternativo-.

Cuando los marineros estaban por dejar el lugar, un extraño sonido llamo su atención, concretamente un extraño crujido.

Miraron a sus pies, y vieron horrorizados como el suelo había empezado a agrietarse.

-¡Corraaaaaan!-Blaineley grito en pánico, a la vez que el suelo empezaba a caerse en pedazos.

Apenas dieron unos pasos, el suelo cayo, y los Marineros se perdieron en un profundo abismo…

* * *

**Los capitanes asesinos.**

Courtney iba iluminando las destruidas ruinas con su linterna, mientras su equipo la seguía.

-Este lugar es horrible-Geoff se lamentaba. –No puedo creer que debamos ve…-.

Geoff se encontró justo en frente a una gran cabeza de piedra que lo dejo helado.

-¡AHHHHH!-exclamo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Courtney pregunto, también espantada por el horrendo grito de Geoff.

-Parece que Geoff piensa que la estatua se lo va a comer-Noah señalo al chico con sombrero.

-Qué tontería-Courtney dijo molesta-. -¡Geoff! ¡Deja de comportarte como niña y ven aquí!-.

-Si…si señora-Geoff se avergonzó.

* * *

_**Confesionario, desconforme.**_

_**Courtney: **__Mi equipo está lleno de inútiles…_

_**Geoff: **__Vamos, ¿A quién no le asustaría una enorme cabeza de piedra en la oscuridad?._

* * *

**Los piratas furiosos.**

Los Piratas descendían una rampa que conectaba con el primer piso, apenas viendo su propia mano.

-¿Por qué no encendemos la linterna?, si seguimos caminando así, podemos caer en un pozo o algo-sugirió Mike.

-Creo que es buena idea-aprobó Tyler. –Lightning, saca nuestra linterna-.

Lightning abrió la mochila, buscando la linterna, cuando…

-¡Un murciélago!-grito Harold.

Harold corrió frenéticamente, pero solo se estrello contra Lightning, haciendo que este dejara caer la linterna.

-¡Sha-perfecto! ¿Quién ha sido el tonto que me empujo?-.

Harold prefirió quedarse callado.

* * *

_**Confesionario, silencio.**_

_**Harold:**__ Ups._

* * *

-Como sea, sha-perdimos la linterna-Lightning se quejo.

-¿Deberemos andar completamente a oscuras?-Zoey parecía preocupada.

-Solo procuremos no separarnos, y todo saldrá bien-Tyler propuso, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

* * *

**Los marineros gritones.**

Los Marineros habían terminado de caer. Se encontraban en un piso completamente de tierra.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Scott jadeaba.

-No lo sé-Ann María se encontraba llena de polvo-. -¿Por qué todos siguen dormidos?-.

Ann Maria volteo a otro lado, solo para ver como Trent se encontraba desmayado.

-¡No!-exclamo ella. -¡Es muy guapo para morir!-.

Corrió hacia él, sin darse cuenta de que había pasado sobre Brick, despertando al cadete.

-¡¿Qué debo hacer?!-grito. -¡Trent! ¡Háblame!-.

Todos los demás se despertaron ante los gritos de la bronceada.

-Tranquila compañera, yo sé lo que debo hacer-Brick se acerco a Trent-. –He sido entrenado para esto-.

Brick se agacho y puso sus labios contra los de Trent, dándole respiración boca a boca.

-¡Qué asco!-exclamaron todos.

-¿E…eres tú, Gwen?-Trent empezaba a despertarse, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No, solo soy yo, un soldado amigo-Brick saludo.

-¡Aghh!-exclamo Trent.

* * *

_**Confesionario, mala sensación.**_

_**Trent: **__-Cepilla frenéticamente sus dientes- -Escupe- -Empieza a saborearse- La boca aun me sabe a atún…_

* * *

-Bien, ahora que todos estamos despiertos, debemos encontrar la forma de salir de este agujero-Blaineley limpiaba la suciedad de su vestido rojo.

-Pues por arriba no será, debemos seguir y ver que encontramos-sugirió Jo.

-¡Sí! ¡Pero la linterna se ha hecho pedazos!-Sierra señalo los restos del aparato. -¿Cómo nos guiaremos por aquí?-.

-¡Esperen! Yo tengo una linternita en mi celular-Dakota saco su costoso teléfono e ilumino la zona.

-¡Bien hecho Dakota!-exclamaron todos.

* * *

_**Confesonario, utilidad.**_

_**Blaineley: **__Al fin la niñita rica sirve para algo._

* * *

**Los piratas furiosos.**

Los Piratas avanzaban por las oscuras ruinas con dificultad.

-¡Ouch!-Sam golpeo su cabeza con una columna.

-¡Ay!-Zoey tropezó con una roca.

-No podemos avanzar así-dijo Mike. –Tarde o temprano caeremos en un agujero-.

-Mike tiene razón-razono Tyler. –No podemos arriesgarnos así, lo mejor será esperar a que el desafío termine para que Chris venga por nosotros-.

-Sí, y así perdamos y sha-eliminemos a alguien-Lightning se cruzo de brazos.

-No importa, lo hago por el bien de mi equipo-Tyler se sentó en el suelo. –Todos quedémonos aquí-.

* * *

_**Confesionario, voluntad-**_

_**Tyler: **__Mi equipo es muy importante para mí, no puedo permitir que pase algo._

* * *

-Pues bien, yo apoyo al capitán-Harold siguió la misma acción que Tyler.

-Yo también-Sam asintió.

Todos los miembros de los Piratas se sentaron, siguiendo el plan de Tyler.

* * *

**Los capitanes asesinos.**

Los Capitanes seguían caminando por los oscuros pasillos de las ruinas, buscando el dichoso "tesoro" del lugar.

Finalmente, llegaron a lo que parecía un profundo abismo.

-No hay más camino-suspiro Courtney.

-¿Y por qué no utilizamos la cuerda para bajar?-sugirió Eva.

Courtney se puso pensativa unos momentos.

-Parece una buena idea-.

Courtney tomo la cuerda y la enredo alrededor de una gran roca, asegurándose de que esta estuviera muy bien firme.

-Bien, Dawn, Noah, Gwen y yo bajaremos a revisar. Geoff, Eva y B se encargaran de mantener guardia-.

Todos asintieron.

-Bajemos-.

Courtney sostuvo fuertemente la cuerda y empezó a descender, seguida por Noah, Gwen y Dawn.

* * *

**Los marineros gritones.**

-¿Dónde está la salida de este lugar?-se pregunto Jo, mientras avanzaban por las oscuras cuevas debajo de Machu picchu.

-Aquí es muy tenebroso-Brick temblaba detrás de DJ.

-Estoy seguro de que este lugar debe tener una salida-dijo DJ. –Es decir, este lugar debe ser parte de las ruinas, debe haber un pasadizo o algo así…-.

Nadie respondió, solo siguieron caminando.

Después de varios minutos, llegaron a una gran pared de piedra que les bloqueaba el paso.

-¿Cómo pasaremos por aquí?-Sierra examino la gran pared.

-¿No podemos romperla?-sugirió Scott.

-Pues parece muy delgada-dijo Blaineley. –Bien, DJ y Brick se encargaran de romperla con los picos de excavación-.

Blaineley les entrego un pico a ambos.

-Esperemos poder romperla, si no nos será difícil salir de aquí…-.

* * *

**Los piratas furiosos.**

-Que aburrimiento-se quejo Harold. –Espero que este desafío termine ya-.

-Entonces…, ¿A quién eliminaremos?-pregunto Sam, algo nervioso.

-Supongo a quien nos hizo perder la linterna-Lightning vio con sospecha a Mike.

-¡Espera!. La linterna no se perdió por mi culpa-el chico intento defenderse.

-Entonces fue tu sha-noviecita-el atleta volteo hacia Zoey.

-¡Tampoco he sido yo!-exclamo ella.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-Sam señalo a Lightning. –Apuesto a que tu perdiste la linterna y nos estas culpando para no ser eliminado-.

-Eso es una tontería-Lightning se cruzo de brazos.

-¡Dejen de pelear!-exclamo Tyler. -Esperemos que este sea un desafío de recompensa, si no, la eliminación se decidirá más adelante-.

-Pues yo votare por Lightning-Sam se cruzo de brazos.

-Yo también votare por el-siguió Mike.

-¡Y yo!-dijo Zoey.

En pocos segundos, la discusión había empezado de nuevo.

* * *

_**Confesionario, acusación.**_

_**Sam: **__Se que las discusiones son malas, pero Lightning si que molesta._

* * *

**Los capitanes asesinos.**

Courtney, Noah, Gwen y Dawn finalmente llegaron al fondo del abismo. El piso era completamente de tierra, lo que significaba que estaban en lo más profundo de las ruinas.

-Yagh, este lugar está muy húmedo-Courtney dijo con asco.

-¿Crees que encontraremos el tesoro aquí?-pregunto Dawn con curiosidad.

-Por última vez, aquí no hay ningún tesoro-respondió ella. –Seguramente Chris nos hizo venir aquí para torturarnos-.

-¿Entonces por qué bajamos?-Dawn volvió a preguntar.

-Para ver si encontramos la salida, obviamente-.

Más atrás, Gwen y Noah discutían sobre otros asuntos.

-Así que… ¿Crees que Courtney planea eliminar a uno de los dos?-la chica gotica susurro a Noah.

-Es lo más seguro-respondió el con otro susurro. –Pero hasta ahora no parece que este haciendo lo posible para perder el desafío, como lo hizo en Gira Mundial. Por ahora solo estemos precavidos-.

Por fin llegaron al final del túnel. Habían llegado a un callejón sin salida.

-Bajamos para nada…-suspiro Courtney. –Bien equipo, es hora de regresar-.

Los cuatro chicos se dieron la vuelta, dispuestos a regresar al lugar donde estaba la cuerda.

* * *

**Los piratas furiosos.**

Los Piratas descansaban en el frio suelo de las ruinas.

-Y… ¿Qué les ha pasado en la vida?-Harold pregunto con timidez.

Todos los miembros del equipo lo miraron fijamente con enojo.

Harold decidió quedarse callado mirando al suelo.

-Pues, ¿Qué puedo decir?-empezó Sam. –Mi familia me odia porque piensa que soy un haragán, el padre de mi novia me impide estar con ella y ahora estoy en un equipo que solo discute por tonterías-.

El equipo se quedo en silencio.

-Eso es muy triste, viejo-Tyler rompió el silencio. –Mi padre piensa que soy un pésimo deportista, y tiene razón. Ha pagado muchas clases de deporte, pero nunca logro mejorar…-.

-Mis amigas también me critican demasiado-Lindsay dijo con tristeza. –Me esfuerzo por parecer inteligente frente a ellas, pero solo consigo que me insulten-.

Lightning suspiro.

-Las chicas siempre me ignoran cuando me acerco a ellas. Piensan que soy un completo sha-idiota. Me gustaría que alguien quisiera estar cerca de mí-.

-Yo era molestado de niño-siguió Mike. –Los de mi edad decían que yo era un rarito debido a mi trastorno de múltiples personalidades-.

-Mi vida también fue muy solitaria-hablo Zoey. –Viví aislada de la gente de mi edad, y nunca logre hacer amigos-.

-Pero ahora los tienes-sonrió Sam.

Todos voltearon y miraron a Harold.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto él, observando a todos.

-Cuéntanos que te ha pasado en la vida-Lightning lo miro fijamente.

-Pues…no hay mucho que contar-dijo él. –Tuve una infancia aburrida, debido a que me enfermaba muy seguido y no podía salir de mí hogar más que para la escuela, en la cual, tenía que llevar un traje anti-gérmenes. Luego llego mi adolescencia, y todo fue mucho peor: Todos solían burlarse de mí por mi traje. Aunque no me enfermara tan seguido, mi madre me obligaba a usarlo. Paso el tiempo y le pregunte a mi madre que si me permitía ingresar en un Reality llamado Isla Del Drama. Por supuesto, ella se rehusó, así que decidí enfrentarme a ella y me mude a casa de la abuela, donde hice mi audición, y ahora estoy aquí, compitiendo junto a ustedes-.

-Wow-Tyler no pudo decir más. –No sabía que tu vida había sido tan dura, viejo-.

-Sí, se ve que te enfrentaste a muchos desafíos-Sam rodeo a Harold con su brazo.

-Ya veo porque te estresas y molestas tanto-Lightning comprendió.

-No fue tu culpa ese ataque de ira tuyo en Nueva York-sonrió Mike.

-Eso significa…¿Qué me perdonan?-Harold miro a todos.

-Así es-todos asintieron.

* * *

**Los marineros gritones.**

DJ y Brick continuaban golpeando la pared con los picos de excavación.

-¿No pueden apresurarse un poco más?-Jo se encontraba aburrida.

-Tal vez tú podrías hacer un trabajo mejor-Brick la miro de reojo.

-¡Por supuesto que podría!-exclamo ella.

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!-Brick la señalo.

-¡Alto!-exclamo Sierra, atrayendo toda la atención del equipo.

Todos la miraban fijamente.

-Jo y Brick, ¿Pueden venir un momento?-pregunto nerviosamente ella.

Ambos obedecieron, y Sierra los guio hacia un lugar más apartado de ahí.

-¿No podrían dejar de pelear al menos durante un desafío?-Sierra los miro con desaprobación.

-¡El empezó!-ambos señalaron al otro.

-Escuchen, si queremos tener una buena alianza, más vale que dejen de discutir tanto, eso solo nos traerá problemas-.

-De acuerdo-ambos miraron a otro lado.

-Ahora, dense la mano-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!-exclamaron, de nuevo, al mismo tiempo.

-Solo háganlo, no se harán daño-.

-De acuerdo-ambos se extendieron tímidamente la mano.

-Pues bien, regresemos-.

Se dirigieron de nuevo al lugar donde estaba su equipo, donde fueron recibidos por Blaineley.

-¿Dónde estaban?-pregunto sospechosamente ella.

-Solo estábamos…-.

-¡Blaineley!-grito DJ. –La pared ya se está agrietando-.

-De acuerdo-ella se acerco a DJ. –Da el último golpe-.

DJ propino un golpe cargado contra la pared, y esta se derrumbo.

-¿No pudiste haber hecho más polvo?-Blaineley se ventilaba con una mano.

Cuando la cortina de polvo desapareció, Blaineley quedo cegada por un fuerte brillo, al igual que todo el equipo.

-N…no puede ser, era real-.

Todo el equipo asintió, Igual de sorprendido.

* * *

**Los capitanes asesinos.**

-¡Geoff! ¡Eva! ¡Ya llegamos, aseguren la cuerda!-grito Courtney desde abajo.

-Si, Courtney-Geoff respondió, algo nervioso.

Los chicos iban subiendo mientras Geoff y Eva aseguraban de que la cuerda no se soltara de su lugar. Todo iba bien, hasta que…

-¡Ahh!-Geoff grito al ver una cabeza de piedra a su lado, soltando la cuerda.

-¡Tonto!-Eva exclamo mientras se esforzaba por mantener sujeta la cuerda.

-Lo siento-Geoff recobraba la cordura.

Finalmente, Courtney, Dawn, Gwen y Noah llegaron hasta arriba.

-¿Encontraron algo?-pregunto la chica musculosa.

-Nada-respondió Courtney. –El tesoro no existe, mejor vámonos de aquí-.

Todos asintieron mientras se daban la vuelta.

* * *

**Los piratas furiosos.**

-¿Cuánto tiempo creen que falte para que acabe el desafío?-Sam se encontraba acostado de lado.

-No mucho-respondió Mike.

-Quisiera poder al menos ya no estar en este lugar-suspiro Harold.

De repente, Harold sintió como una pequeña roca caía en su cabeza.

-¿Pero qué…?-

Miro hacia arriba, y vio una pequeña grieta en el techo por donde se filtraba un poco de luz.

-Mmm-Harold estaba pensativo-. -¡Tengo un plan!-

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron todos.

-Lightning, quiero que tomes esta roca y la arrojes contra esa grieta que está en el techo-Harold le entrego un peñasco a Lightning.

-Seguro-asintió el, algo confuso.

Lightning fijo con la mirada la grieta, y arrojo la roca contra ella.

La grieta se empezó a hacer más grande, y finalmente gran parte del techo se derrumbo, dejando a los Piratas por fin ver la luz del sol.

-¡Bien hecho!-exclamaron todos.

-Ahora que vemos mejor, ya podemos avanzar-Zoey se encontraba alegre.

-¡Bien chicos, síganme!-exclamo Tyler.

Los Piratas empezaron a avanzar.

* * *

**Los marineros gritones.**

-Ya tenemos el tesoro-DJ sostenía un cofre que emanaba un brillo dorado. –Lástima que aun no podamos abrirlo-.

-No importa, ahora lo importante es salir de aquí-Blaineley examinaba el cofre.

-¿Pero cómo lo haremos?-Trent parecía preocupado.

-¡Por aquí!-grito Ann María, señalando una escalera.

-Bien, todo resuelto-Trent sonrió.

Los nueve chicos subieron las escaleras, dispuestos a salir de las ruinas.

* * *

**Los capitanes asesinos.**

Los chicos llevaban minutos caminando, cuando llegaron a una trifurcación de caminos.

-¿Ahora por donde?-pregunto Geoff.

-Deja examino-Courtney se dirigió al punto donde se juntaban los pasillos.

La chica examinaba los tres caminos, y finalmente una cara de confusión apareció en su rostro.

-¿No sabes por dónde es?-Gwen se preocupo,

-Claro que lo se-ella observaba por todos lados.

Después de observar por uno tiempo, se rindió.

-De acuerdo, no se por donde es-.

-Que suerte tenemos de tenerte como guía-dijo Noah.

-Silencio, necesito pensar-dijo ella. –Por la derecha-.

* * *

_**Confesionario, sin rumbo.**_

_**Courtney: **__De acuerdo, en ese momento mi sentido de la orientación no estaba tan activo –se levanta y choca contra una pared, confundiéndola con la puerta- Ouch._

* * *

Los chicos llegaron a otra trifurcación.

-¡Rayos!-exclamo Courtney. –B, ¿No hay un invento tuyo que nos ayude a salir de aquí?-.

Pero el silencioso chico no llevaba nada, estaban perdidos.

* * *

**Los marineros gritones.**

Todo el equipo se dirigía a la salida mientras DJ cargaba el cofre.

-Cuatro desafíos seguidos-se entusiasmo Jo. –Sin duda, somos el mejor equipo en la historia de Drama Total-.

Iban avanzando, cuando…

-¿Qué llevan ahí?-pregunto una voz frente a ellos.

-¿Disculpa?-Blaineley volteo la vista.

-¿Qué hay en ese cofre?-volvió a preguntar la voz, la cual resulto ser de Lightning, que se encontraba junto a su equipo.

-¿Qué les interesa?-Jo puso una voz ruda.

-¡Tienen el sha-tesoro!-exclamo Lightning.

-Claro que no-Blaineley dio una sonrisa. –Lo único que tenemos es…-.

Blaineley no termino la frase, en lugar de eso, le propino una patada en la entrepierna a Lightning.

-¡Equipo! ¡En marcha!-la rubia empezó a correr, seguida por su equipo.

-¡Atrápenlos!-Lightning dijo levantándose mientras se retorcía de dolor.

Los Piratas comenzaron a perseguir a los Marineros, y se inicio una persecución dentro de las ruinas de Machu Picchu.

* * *

**Los capitanes asesinos.**

Los chicos seguían aleatoriamente los caminos cada vez que tomaban un rumbo, pero era inútil, no encontraban la salida.

-Supongo que moriremos aquí-suspiro Geoff. –Díganle a mi linda Bridgette que la extrañare mucho-.

-¿Cómo se lo diremos si también estamos aquí?- Noah se dirigió a Geoff.

-Es cierto…-dijo Geoff.

-Alto-Courtney detuvo a su equipo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Eva.

-Escucho unos ruidos…-susurro ella.

Voltearon hacia arriba y vieron un grupo de murciélagos dispuestos a atacar.

-Esto no podría ser peor…-dijo Courtney.

De repente, la linterna se apago.

* * *

**Los marineros gritones y Los piratas furiosos.**

-¡Nunca nos alcanzaran!-grito Jo.

-¿Estaba permitido robar el tesoro de otro equipo?-Ann María pregunto.

-Dudo que a Chris le importe-respondió Blaineley. –Mientras hayan peleas, no le interesa-.

Siguieron huyendo, cuando…

-¡Auch!-los Marineros chocaron contra alguien más.

Cuando voltearon la linterna, vieron que se habían estrellado contra los Capitanes, los cuales estaban cubiertos por mordidas de murciélago,

-¡Por fin estamos salvados!-exclamo Geoff, dándole un abrazo a Blaineley.

-¡Y ellos tienen el tesoro!- Eva miro el cofre en manos de DJ.

-Eso es una tontería-dijo Courtney. –El tesoro no es real y…-.

Courtney vio el cofre que DJ cargaba, y en efecto, era el tesoro.

-P…pero…-.

-¡Es mío!-Eva tomo el cofre de las manos de DJ y empezó a huir. -¡Vamos!-.

Todo su equipo comenzó a seguirla.

-¿Pero como saldremos de aquí?-Geoff parecía preocupado.

-¡Que no escapen!-grito Blaineley, y comenzó a seguir a los Capitanes.

Se empezó una persecución entre los tres equipos, dispuestos a tomar el tesoro.

Después de correr por varios minutos…

-¡Veo la salida!-exclamo Geoff. -¡Ahora si estamos salvados!-.

-Tengo una idea-se dijo Blaineley. -¡Suelta nuestro tesoro tonta gorila con complejo de hombre!-.

El grito de Blaineley hizo que Eva frenara.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Eva se dirigió furiosamente hacia ella.

-Lo que escuchaste, querida-.

-¡Retráctate!-.

-¿Por decir la verdad? ¡Nunca!-.

-¡Eva! ¡No hagas caso y ven!-grito Courtney.

-Solo me encargo de esta rubiecita y voy con ustedes-Eva hizo un puño.

-¡Señoritas, por favor, dejen de pelear!-DJ intentaba calmarlas.

Mientras discutían, Tyler le señalo el cofre a Lightning.

Lightning le guiño un ojo.

Se acerco lentamente y tomo el cofre de las manos de Eva.

-¡Corran sha-equipo!-.

Los Piratas corrieron mientras los demás los miraban, y llegaron a la salida.

-¡Ganan los Piratas Furiosos!-exclamo Chris desde la entrada.

-¡Sí!-exclamaron todos los integrantes del equipo.

-¡El siguiente equipo en salir no se enfrentara a la eliminación!-.

Los Capitanes y los Marineros corrieron a la salida.

Blaineley sonrió mientras observaba a Eva.

-¡Adiós, perdedora!-la rubia le atravesó el pie a Eva, la cual cayo.

Todos los miembros de los Piratas salieron de las ruinas.

-¡Salimos primero!-exclamo Courtney, al momento que los Marineros salieron detrás de ellos.

-Sí, pero por lo que veo les falta una concursante-Chris sonrió.

-Eva…-Courtney golpeo su cara.

-Y ya que los Marineros salieron primero, ellos no se enfrentan a la ceremonia de eliminación-.

-Al menos no enviaremos a alguien a casa-Jo intento parecer positiva.

-Capitanes Asesinos, a la eliminación-.

-Auhh-todos se quejaron.

-Piratas, ustedes disfrutaran por primera vez del Camarote de los Ganadores-.

-Genial-dijeron todos.

-¡Abramos el tesoro!-exclamo Lightning.

-Pues bien, merece la pena después de todo lo que debieron sufrir allá abajo-.

Chris se acerco al cofre con una palanca, y abrió forzosamente el cofre.

-Aquí tienen el tesoro-.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos.

* * *

_**Confesionario, decepción.**_

_**Courtney: **__¿Estuvimos horas allí abajo solo por una cofre lleno de luciérnagas?. ¡Ese Chris me las pagara!._

* * *

-Las luciérnagas son muy importantes para los aldeanos de los alrededores-explico Chris. –Por supuesto, ellos sabían que el tesoro existía, solo que no querían adentrarse en las ruinas. Ahora que tenemos las luciérnagas, los aldeanos ya no nos demandaran por destruir Machu Picchu-. -¡Todos al barco!-.

-¿Y cómo llegaremos si el cañón esta en el barco?-pregunto Gwen.

-Tendrán que caminar. ¡Adiós!-Chris encendió su Jet-Pack.

-Bienvenidos a su tercera ceremonia de eliminación, Capitanes Asesinos. Ya saben lo que deben hacer, voten en la cabina de confesiones-.

* * *

_**Confesionario, nueva ceremonia.**_

_**Courtney: **__Eva…_

_**Gwen: **__Noah y yo convencimos a Eva de votar por Courtney junto con nosotros, así que…_

* * *

-Bien, ya han votado-Chris llevaba una bandeja con cocos. –Aquí tengo seis cocos, y ustedes solo son siete…-.

-Ya sabemos el proceso-Courtney se cruzo de brazos.

-Bien, los siguientes jugadores están a salvo: Dawn, Gwen, B y Noah-.

Los cuatro tomaron sus bebidas tropicales.

-La siguiente es para…-.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡Geoff!-exclamo Chris.

El chico fiestero tomo alegremente su bebida.

-Eva y Courtney, hoy una de ustedes deberá tomar el Cañón de la Vergüenza, para no volver jamás-. –Y la última bebida de coco es para…-.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡Courtney!-.

-¡Sí!-exclamo ella.

-Eva, debes tomar el Cañón de la Vergüenza-.

-Bien, no me interesa estar en este juego lleno de perdores y traidores-la chica musculosa se levanto de su asiento.

Eva se dirigió a Chris y le dio una patada en la espinilla.

-¡Ouch!-exclamo Chris. -¡Chef! ¡Enciende el cañón!-.

El cocinero se dirigió con una antorcha y encendió el cañón.

-Y recuerden, todos ustedes son un grupo de…-.

Eva estaba a punto de decir, cuando el Cañón disparo y Eva se perdió en lo lejos del mar.

-Y ahí va otro concursante expulsado, pero no se preocupen, porque pronto habrán mas en otro flamante episodio de…

¡DRAMA!

¡TOTAL!

¡LA VENGANZA DEL MUNDO!

* * *

-Capitán…-Sam se dirigió a Tyler, el cual descansaba en una camilla.

-¿Si?-.

-Me pregunto si podría llevarle esta galleta a…, a….-.

-¿A Dakota?-.

-Si…-.

-No te preocupes viejo, con total seguridad-.

-¡Gracias!-exclamo él.

-Más abajo, en el Camarote de los Perdedores, Blaineley se despertó por un vaso de agua, y cuando se dirigía a la cocina…-.

-Escuchen, la alianza va muy bien, pero sospecho de que el "Malvado" podría descubrirla, así que deberíamos estar separados por unos días-una voz sonó desde afuera del camarote-.

-De acuerdo-otras dos voces asintieron-.

-¿Hay otra alianza aparte de la mía?-Blaineley se dijo a sí misma.

Dirigió sus ojos hacia la ventana que daba al exterior, y vio a tres conocidas personas.

-Con que de eso se trata…-.

* * *

**¿Quién voto por quien?.**

**Votos por Eva: **_Courtney, B, Geoff, Dawn_

**Votos por Courtney: **_Gwen, Noah, Eva_

**Total:**

**Eva: **_4_

**Courtney: **_3_

* * *

**Participantes eliminados:  
Staci **(Capitanes Asesinos) (Venecia, Italia).  
**Cameron **(Capitanes Asesinos) (En algún bosque, Irlanda).  
**Izzy **(Piratas Furiosos) (Nueva York, USA).  
**Eva **(Capitanes Asesinos) (Machu Picchu, Amazonas).

**Equipos:  
Los marineros gritones:  
**_Blaineley  
DJ  
Trent  
Scott  
Jo  
Sierra  
Ann María  
Brick  
Dakota _

**Los capitanes asesinos:  
**_Courtney  
Gwen  
Noah  
B  
Geoff  
Dawn_

**Los piratas furiosos:  
**_Tyler  
Lindsay  
Lightning  
Harold  
Zoey  
Mike  
Sam_

* * *

Y aquí esta otro episodio de La Venganza del Mundo.

Eva ha sido eliminada. Tal vez muchos esperaban que llegara lejos, pero no ha podido ser así.

Pero no se preocupen mucho, porque ya se viene ¡LA SECUELA!.

Así es, verán a los personajes que conducirán los nuevos Aftermaths en esta entrega de Drama Total, y a los cuatro participantes eliminados hablar con ellos.

Además, les revelare una sorpresita al final de él.

¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!

_**xandra19: **__Tienes razón, pobre Izzy, pero así es la vida en Drama Total: Engaños y eliminaciones injustas. Agregue ese detalle de Gwen y Courtney para que pudieran apreciar el desprecio que Courtney le tiene a ella._

_**Fasara: **__Perdona si te moleste, debí leer mejor tu review. Espero que estemos bien, gracias por leer el capitulo._

_**Bridgette-Soul: **__¿Izzy regresando?. No lo sé, creo ella ya tuvo muchos regresos, pero todo puedes pasar. Sobre lo que opinaste de los eliminados, es interesante como lo ves._

_**nachi123: **__Courtney y Noah… ¿Podrán ser una pareja?, eso lo veremos. La alianza de Brick, Sierra y Jo ha sido rápidamente descubierta, veremos qué pasa. Nunca pensé en ir a Transilvania, pero es un buen lugar para un episodio de terror. Gracias por tu review._

_**JXJ2: **__No pensé en las guerras Americanas cuando hice eso, solo pensé en una guerra de fuertes de basura y elegí a Nueva York por alguna razón. Creo que es muy temprano para especular finales, pero, como ya has dicho, todo puede pasar._

_**Oskrdans28001: **__Veo que es tu primer review en una de mis historias, ¡Bienvenido!. La mayoría de la gente hubiera preferido a Harold, eso es seguro. Creo que es más probable que Blaineley traicione a DJ, pero no saquemos especulaciones._

Nos vemos.


	8. Capitulo 6: Secuela 1: Guerras en juego

_En un fondo rojo, aparecen las siglas "DTVM: La Secuela" desde un lado de la pantalla, mientras una voz anuncia "Drama Total: La Venganza del Mundo: La Secuela". Todo esto acompañado de nuestra querida música propia de las Secuelas._

El fondo desaparece, y vemos sentados en unas butacas del lado derecho del escenario a Cody, LeShawna, Katie, Sadie y Ezekiel en la parte baja, y a Owen, Heather, Duncan y Beth en la parte alta. En el centro del escenario, vemos en un sofá rojo a Justin, Bridgette y Alejandro.

-¡Sean bienvenidos a Drama Total: La Venganza del Mundo: La Secuela!-anuncio Justin. –Como ya me conocerán, yo soy Justin-.

-Y yo Alejandro-.

-Y y…yo soy Bridgette-dijo algo tímida la chica rubia.

-Y ya que desgraciadamente Geoff no está aquí, nos encontramos muy contentos de anunciar que nosotros seremos sus nuevos presentadores de la Secuela en esta flamante y nueva temporada de Drama Total-Justin sonrió.

-Y podemos decirles que ha sido de pura suerte que nos eligieran entre todos los demás chicos que no clasificaron-Alejandro dijo con modestia.

-¿De pura suerte?, los vimos a ti y a Justin dándole fotos suyas a los productores del show-apunto Duncan.

-Oh, Duncan, amigo mío, deja la envidia-Alejandro empezó a reír. –También es bueno decir que nuestra quería Bridgette y yo hemos superado nuestras diferencias y ahora somos grandes amigos, ¿Verdad, Bridgette-.

Bridgette lo miro con disgusto.

-Bueno, antes de empezar con nuestras cosas, démosle una gran bienvenida a nuestra nueva Galería de Perdedores que nos acompañan-anuncio Bridgette, ignorando al galán. -¡Aquí esta Cody!-.

El chico geek se levante de su asiento y le sonrió a las cámaras.

-¡LeShawna!-Justin presento a la hermana con actitud.

-Katie, acompañada de su amiga Sadie-siguió Alejandro.

-¡Hola Alejandro y Justin!-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Somos admiradoras de ustedes!-exclamo Katie.

-¡Sí! ¡Incluso nos hemos hecho unos tatuajes de sus rostros para llevarlos siempre con nosotras!-grito Sadie.

Las dos juntaron sus brazos. Katie llevaba a Justin en el brazo derecho y Sadie a Alejandro en el izquierdo.

-Que…lindo-sonrió nerviosamente él.

-También tenemos a Ezekiel-Bridgette señalo al chico granjero.

Ezekiel se encontraba hurgando su nariz sin prestar atención a la presentación.

-Mi gran amigo Owen-Justin agito una mano. -¿Verdad, Owen?-.

Owen solo lo ignoro.

-Y que feliz estoy de decir que también está la hermosa Heather–Alejandro le sonrió a su amada levantando las cejas.

-Muérete cretino-respondió ella.

-Y como ya habíamos visto antes, Duncan también nos acompaña-Bridgette dijo a las cámaras.

Duncan solo permanecía serio.

-¿Qué te pasa, Duncan?-pregunto ella.

-¡¿Qué crees que me ocurre?!. ¡Mi novia está en ese programa bajo las manos de la bruja de Courtney!-.

-Pues lo lamentamos, pero…-.

-¡Y por último, pero no menos importante, Beth!-Justin interrumpió a Bridgette.

-¡Hola chicos!-Beth parecía muy alegre.

-Y esa es toda nuestra nueva Galería de Perdedores, los cuales estarán aquí durante cuatro Secuelas-dijo Alejandro.

-Ahora que ya los conocen, es hora de empezar con nuestras esperadas entrevistas-Justin se levanto de su asiento. –Bridgette, haznos el honor-.

-Ella es una chica bastante parlanchina, le gusta el color rosa y tiene muchísimos parientes. Ella es, ¡Staci!-anuncio Bridgette.

La chica regordeta salió desde detrás del escenario saludando a la cámara. Unos pocos y débiles aplausos se escuchaban entre el público.

-Bienvenida, Staci-saludo Bridgette mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá de invitados.

-Gracias, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí con ustedes-dijo ella. –Mi tatara tatara tatara tatara abuela Cuca invento los shows de secuelas-.

-Staci, ¿Qué se siente ser la primera eliminada de nuevo en Drama Total?-Alejandro se dirigió a ella.

-Creo que es una eliminación justa-respondió ella. –Viniendo de una familia tan talentosa creo que todos los demás creyeron que yo era una amenaza-.

-Sí, para su propio equipo-susurro Justin.

-Bien Staci, gracias por tu ti…-.

-¡Espera!-Alejandro interrumpió a Bridgette. –Creo que deberíamos de darle una oportunidad a Staci de brillar con una de nuestras secciones-.

-¿Qué tramas, Alejandro?-Heather lo miro con sospecha.

-No tengas celos, mi amor, esto solo es parte del programa-respondió el.

Alejandro guio a Staci hasta un extremo del escenario.

-Viejo, ¿estás hablando enserio?-pregunto Duncan, sabiendo lo que ocurriría.

-¡Staci, ten el honor de ser la primera invitada de esta edición en probar "Verdad o electrocución"!-exclamo Alejandro, retirando una cortina de la silla eléctrica.

-Amigo, le rostizaras el cerebro-Cody parecía preocupado.

-¿Cuándo ha afectado tanto a una persona este juego?-Alejandro parecía seguro.

-Pues sí, pero recuerda que la que participa es Staci…-Cody seguía inseguro de la idea.

Alejandro sentó a Staci en la silla eléctrica y le coloco el casco.

-Esto será fácil, mi tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara abuelo Drake invento la silla eléctrica, así que soy una experta en controlarla-recito Staci mientras Alejandro conectaba la silla.

-Bien Staci, solo debes decir la verdad y no ocurrirá nada, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto Alejandro.

-De acuerdo-ella parecía muy segura.

Alejandro saco una serie de tarjetas con diversas preguntas.

-Staci, ¿estás feliz de ser nuevamente la primera eliminada de una edición de Drama Total?-.

-Claro que sí, no guardo nada de rencor-respondió ella.

Un shock eléctrico electrifico a Staci, dejando su cabello desordenado.

-Vaya, parece que eso si te molestó-sonrió Alejandro.

-Pues sí, pero no guardo rencor-Staci volvió a decir.

Otro shock eléctrico sacudió a Staci, dejándola peor de lo que ya estaba.

-Bien-Alejandro pasó a otra tarjeta. –Staci, ¿estás consciente de que tu equipo te expulso por haber arruinado la prueba en Venecia?-.

-Está claro que no, como dije antes, mi equipo me expulso por ser una amenaza debido a mis grandes conocimientos-.

De nuevo, una corriente eléctrica paso por el cuerpo de Staci, dejando su pelo chamuscado.

-¡Alejandro! ¡Vas a provocarle daño cerebral!-Bridgette grito desde el otro lado del escenario, preocupada por los posibles efectos de la silla eléctrica.

-De acuerdo Bridgette-asintió cordialmente Alejandro. –Solo déjame hacer una pregunta más-.

-De acuerdo-Bridgette se cruzo de brazos, esperando que todo terminara.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, Alejandro aumento el nivel de electricidad de la silla eléctrica.

-Bien Staci, dime, ¿sigues apoyando a tu equipo aunque te haya expulsado?-Alejandro sonreía malvadamente.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Mi equipo tiene todo mi apoyo!-dijo ella.

Una muy fuerte descarga sacudió a Staci.

-¡Alejandro! ¡Para ya!-Bridgette miraba con horror.

Bridgette corrió hacia el lugar y retiro el casco de Staci.

-¿Estás bien?-Bridgette parecía preocupada.

-Sí, me siento bien-jadeaba.

-¡Y ella fue Staci!-despidió Justin mientras la chica se sentaba junto a Beth en la Galería de Perdedores.

Bridgette y Alejandro regresaron a su puesto de presentadores.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto él, al ver que Bridgette lo miraba con desaprobación.

-Eres un idiota-ella lo empujo.

-Oye, tranquila, ¿Por qué no le das paso a nuestro segundo invitado?-el dijo sin darle importancia al asunto.

-De acuerdo-ella se cruzo de brazos. –Nuestro siguiente invitado es uno de los chicos mas subestimados de Drama Total, un pequeño ganador que no tuvo tanta suerte esta temporada, ¡Cameron!-.

Cameron salió al escenario con una tímida sonrisa, mientras el público aplaudía, esta vez de buena manera.

-¡Hola Cameron!-saludo tendiéndole la mano Justin. –Sé bienvenido al programa, ¿Qué cuentas?-.

-Supongo que nada-contesto el seriamente. –No tengo mucho que contar de una temporada en la que fui el segundo eliminado-.

-Lamentamos mucho que hayas sido eliminado Cam-se conmovió Alejandro. –Supongo que esta vez no fuiste muy subestimado-.

-Sí, debió ser eso-dijo él.

-O tal vez porque caíste en las garras de Blaineley y su secuaz-Justin se metió en la conversación.

-Sí, también debió ser…, espera, ¿Qué?-se sorprendió.

-¿No lo sabías? ¡Blaineley y DJ fueron los causantes de que perdieras los tréboles de tu equipo!-.

-Eso es una tontería-alego él. –Blaineley y DJ estaban fuera de escena, y estoy seguro de que, al menos DJ, no serian capaces de algo así-.

-¿Y por qué no te mostramos un clip de lo que ocurrió en aquel desafío?-Justin saco un control de debajo del sofá, y encendió la gran pantalla a sus cabezas.

* * *

_Todos llegaron al lago. Trent le entrego los tréboles a Dakota y B le entrego la maquina a Cameron. _

_-Bien, veamos cuantos tréboles han reunido todos ustedes-Chris anuncio mientras se acercaba._

_Blaineley y DJ estaban escondidos entre unos arbustos._

_-Bien DJ, cuando te de la señal, harás lo que planeamos…-Blaineley le aviso a DJ._

_Chris termino de contar los tréboles de los marineros._

_-Veintidós tréboles, eso será difícil de superar-Chris les dijo a los marineros._

_Se acerco a Sam, pero este no tenía ningún trébol._

_-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Chris._

_-Pues Harold iba a entregarlos, pero…Oh, ahí viene-Tyler le dijo a Chris._

_Harold, Mike y Lindsay se acercaron a toda la gente._

_-Harold, ¿Dónde están los tréboles?-pregunto Tyler._

_-Pues…viejo…los he perdido-Harold se lamento. –Solo tengo uno-dijo entregándole el trébol a Sam._

_-Eso es patético-dijo Chris riendo. –Se que ustedes perderán, pero solo quiero saber cuántos tienen los capitanes-._

_-¡Sha-genial, ahora perdimos!-Lightning se quejo._

_-Bien, Cameron, muéstrame los tréboles de tu equipo-Chris se dirigió al chico de lentes._

_-Estos son los tréboles de…-_

_-¡AHORA!-Blaineley le dio la señal a DJ._

_DJ lanzo una piedra con un tirachinas golpeando en la rodilla a Cameron._

_-¡Auch!-Cameron sintió dolor, cayendo de espaldas y soltando la máquina de B._

_-¡CAMERON, LA MAQUINA!-gritaron sus compañeros._

_Cameron intento tomarla, pero era tarde, la maquina rodo hasta el lago y se hundió._

_-Qué triste…-dijo Chris. -¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE GANAN LOS MARINEROS GRITONES, SEGUIDOS POR LOS PIRATAS FURIOSOS-._

_-¡SIIIIIIII!-gritaron los miembros de los marineros y los piratas al mismo tiempo._

_Blaineley y DJ aparecieron detrás de todos._

_-¿Dónde han estado?-pregunto Trent._

_-Oh, solo buscando tréboles, pero al parecer no importa, ¡Por que ganamos!-grito Blaineley._

_-Capitanes asesinos, los veré en la ceremonia de eliminación por segunda vez-Chris se dirigió a ellos._

_-¡Noooooo!-grito Courtney._

* * *

Cameron estaba impactado por lo que acababa de ver.

-¡No es posible!-exclamo Cameron, aun mirando la pantalla. -¡Yo podría seguir en el juego si no fuera por ese par!-.

-Amigo, cálmate-dijo Alejandro.

-¡No me puedo calmar! ¡Eso es una injusticia! ¡Exijo ser devuelto al show y…-.

Cameron fue arrastrado por dos pasantes fuera de escena.

-Nos vemos cuando tú ataque de ira pase, Cameron-Bridgette se despidió.

-Vaya, Cameron sí que se lo tomo mal-Beth sintió pena por él.

-Ya se le pasara-Justin agito una mano. –Por cierto, ¿creen que Blaineley será descubierta?-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-LeShawna pregunto desde la butaca.

-Me refiero a la campaña de Sierra para encontrar al malvado de la temporada, obviamente ya descubierta como Blaineley-.

-Ella no se merece ese título-Heather se indigno. –Lo único que ha hecho ha sido eliminar a un nerd, una bravucona con problemas de ira y a una bestia loca-.

-Hablo la reina de la maldad-LeShawna dijo fríamente.

-Pues…¡Saben que digo la verdad!-.

-Claro que sí, mi amor-Alejandro sonrió seductoramente, mientras veía a Heather.

-¡Que te calles!-grito furiosa, con finta de echársele.

-Tranquila Heather, no tiene sentido seguir ocultando nuestro amor-.

-Viejo, creo que te estás pasando-Justin le dio un susurro a Alejandro, con mirada de preocupación,

-De acuerdo, me calmo-.

-De igual forma, la campaña de Sierra ya fue descubierta por Blaineley-dijo LeShawna. –Vaya, espero que estén bien-.

-Todo ha sido por culpa de Brick y Jo, ellos se comportaron de forma muy sospechosa-Beth mostro una mirada de preocupación.

-Pues más bien yo creo que fue culpa de Sierra-dijo Sadie.

-Yo también lo creo amiga, Sierra no mostro control sobre ellos-Katie se puso de acuerdo con su amiga.

-Sí, y ahora es la batalla de las alianzas en el equipo de los Marineros. ¿Quién ganara?-Bridgette mostro una imagen en la pantalla: Sierra, Brick y Jo de un lado, y Blaineley, Scott y DJ del otro.

-¡Arriba el equipo Sierra!-exclamo Cody desde su asiento, mientras levantaba una bandera con el rostro de Sierra.

-Bueno, ninguno de ellos me agrada, pero yo apoyo al de Blaineley-Heather se cruzo de brazos.

-Si Heather apoya al de Blaineley, yo también-Alejandro sonrió.

-¡Ahora es tiempo de recibir a nuestra tercera invitada!-interrumpió Bridgette. -Ella está loca, usa una blusa verde y es capaz de destruir al ejército con sus manos. ¡IZZY!-.

Izzy llego balanceándose del cable de un foco como si de una liana se tratara. Dio un gran salto y aterrizo sobre Owen, mientras que el foco aterrizo sobre Justin.

-¡Hola a todos!-saludo ella, mientras jugaba con el pelo de Owen.

-¡Dios mío Izzy! ¡Matate a Justin!-Cody exclamo, mientras miraba el foco que había caído sobre el modelo.

-Esa es mi chica…-Owen acaricio el cabello de Izzy.

-Bien Justin, ahora podemos hacerte un funeral con todo honores y…-.

-¡Sigo vivo!-Justin interrumpió a Alejandro, mientras se levantaba y sacaba su espejo para arreglar su cabello.

-Bien Izzy, haznos el favor de…sentarte en el sofá de invitados-Bridgette pidió amablemente.

-¡Claro! ¡Allá voy!-Izzy dio un gran salto apuntando al sofá, pero solo consiguió caer sobre Justin.

-Lo siento-dijo ella, mientras se levantaba y acomodaba en el sofá.

-Bien Izzy, ¿Cómo estás?-Alejandro saludo a la chica.

-¡Estoy genial!. Antes de venir aquí, pase a saludar a mi vieja abuela Mavis para que me preparara su delicioso estofado de anaconda amazónica, cazada por ella misma. Después me di un relajante baño de sudor de cabra y ahora estoy con ustedes aquí-.

-Pues nos alegra que no estés molesta como Cameron por tu muy injusta eliminación-Justin decía mientras se levantaba después de haber sido aplastado por Izzy.

El ojo de Izzy comenzó a crisparse. Al parecer el comentario de Justin no le había sentado bien.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Izzy?-Bridgette parecía preocupada.

-¡Gracias por habérmelo recordado!. ¡Intentaba olvidar como fui injustamente eliminada por mis compañeros y que Chris no me dejo advertir que la que estaba detrás de todo eso era Blaineley!-.

-Oh cielos…-Bridgette suspiro. –Izzy, lo lamentamos mucho-.

-Sí, lamentamos que hayan preferido al idiota de Harold que a ti-Alejandro soltó una carcajada burlona.

-Pues con Harold no me encuentro molesto-ella se encogió de hombros. -¡Con la que lo estoy es esa traidora de Blaineley!. Yo le confié una de mis bombas, lo cual es un símbolo de amistad, ¿Y qué hace ella? ¡La usa para eliminarme!-.

-Sí, fue divertidísimo. Debiste ver tu cara cuando supiste que había sido Blaineley, y que nadie te hizo caso-Justin saco una sonrisa socarrona.

Izzy saco un tirachinas de debajo del sofá, y lanzo una roca a un foco que se encontraba colgando. El foco se desprendió, y cayó sobre Justin.

-¡Pero quieren dejar de tirarme cosas sobre la cabeza!-Justin aparto el foco con una mano y lo pateo.

-Pues creo que te lo merecías, bombón-LeShawna opino desde su asiento.

-Izzy, ¿Qué te parece si continuamos con una nueva y exclusiva sección, "Entrevistas ocultas con Chef Hathcer"?-Bridgette saco un control que controlaba la pantalla.

-¿Nueva sección?-Beth parecía confundida. –Nosotros no sabíamos nada-.

-Por eso es nueva, duh-Izzy respondió entrometidamente. –Claro Bridgette-.

-Pues bien, el Chef se tomo la molestia de entrevistar secretamente a algunos de nuestros concursantes con el fin de enviarnos lo que dijeron sin el permiso de los entrevistados-.

-Uh, eso es sucio-Duncan susurro. –Me gusta-.

Bridgette oprimió el botón de "Play", y la pantalla comenzó a trabajar.

* * *

_***Estática***_

_**Chef: **__Y bien chico, ¿Qué se siente estar aliado con Blaineley?._

_**DJ: **__La alianza me gusta, es legal y no le estamos haciendo daño a nadie._

_**Chef: **__Eso es lo que tú crees._

_**DJ: **__¿Qué quiso decir con eso?._

_**Chef: **__Nuestro tiempo termino, toma tu paleta y no le cuentes a nadie sobre esta entrevista, o yo mismo te hecho del barco._

_**DJ: **__¡Espere! ¡Dígame que quiso decir con eso!._

_**Chef: **__No te escucho._

_***Estática***_

_**Chef: **__¿Qué opinas de Courtney?._

_**Noah: **__¿Qué que opino?. Esa chica es la más loca, lunática, demente, mandona, irritante, molesta, manipuladora…_

_**Chef: **__¿Bella?._

_**Noah: **__Si, también eso. También es una… ¡Espera, no quise decir eso!._

_**Chef: **__El tiempo termino._

_**Noah: **__Espere un poco, corta la toma, empecemos de nuevo._

_**Chef: **__No te escucho._

_***Estática***_

_**Chef: **__¿Así que tu equipo te perdono contándoles tu vida?._

_**Harold: **__Así es._

_**Chef: **__Vaya, pues que suerte tienes. Después del desafío en Nueva York yo había escuchado una conversación entre tu equipo en la que planeaban expulsarte._

_**Harold: **__Si. Qué suerte que mis mentiras funcionaron en ellos y… ¡Esperen, no quise decir eso!._

_**Chef: **__El tiempo se termino._

_**Harold: **__¡No le muestre esto a nadie!. ¡Cortemos la toma!._

_**Chef: **__No te escucho._

_***Estática***_

* * *

El público comenzó a aplaudir como loco cuando la toma se cortó. Bridgette tomo el control y apago la pantalla.

-Esperen, ¿DJ no sabe que están haciendo daño?-pregunto Beth.

-¿Noah le dijo "bella" a Courtney?-Heather parecía asqueada.

-¿El nerd de Harold le mintió a su equipo?-Duncan estaba muy sorprendido.

-Y antes de que podamos responder esas preguntas, demos paso a nuestra última invitada-Bridgette parecía contenta-. –Ella es la chica más fuerte que ha pisado Canadá, tiene el poder suficiente para derrotar a un Yeti y tiene un lunar en su labio. ¡EVA!-.

La musculosa chica salió detrás de las cortinas, con una mueca de furia en su rostro.

-¡EVAAAAAAAAAAA!-Katie y Sadie gritaron desde el otro lado.

-¡Te extrañamos mucho!-dijo Katie

-Sí, nos sentíamos solas sin ti-siguió Sadie. –Incluso te guardamos un lugar para cuando fueras eliminada-.

Sadie mostro un lugar vacio en los asientos, donde se acomodaba un cartel que decía "Para Eva".

-No fue necesario esperar mucho, sabíamos que estarías aquí antes de la primer Secuela-.

Eva les dirigió una mirada de enojo a ambas, y ellas se sorprendieron antes de esconderse debajo de los asientos.

-¡Hola Eva!. ¿Cómo te encuen…-

La voz de Bridgette fue interrumpida cuando Eva le propino una patada a la mesa de centro, mandándola a volar.

-No termines esa frase, rubiecita-le espeto con brusquedad.

Eva se sentó en el sofá de invitados.

-A decir verdad, creo que Sadie tiene razón. Muchos esperábamos que Eva fuera eliminada antes de la primer Secuela-dijo Justin.

Todos los que estaban sentados asintieron firmemente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nadie esperaba que yo llegara lejos?!-la chica musculosa se levanto de su asiento, mirando fijamente a los demás.

-Pues a decir verdad…-hablo LeShawna. –Tú no eres la clase de chica que puede llegar lejos en un concurso como este-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Este…-.

-Que eres una perdedora-se adelanto Heather. –Si yo hubiera competido, obviamente hubiera superado a todos, y habría ganado-.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?-LeShawna la miro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Quién más vale la pena en el concurso además de mi?. Quiero decir, no me alcanzan los dedos para contar a los perdedores que lograron clasificar. Tenemos a Scott, el cual nadie le tiene confianza. Esta Sierra, que su única forma de sobrevivir sin Cody es haciendo alianzas que duran medio día sin ser descubiertas. Esta Lindsay, la rubia que no distingue entre el mar y el suelo. Y podría seguir por mucho más tiempo-.

-Buen discurso Heather-Bridgette puso los ojos en blanco. –Pero no es tu tiempo de entrevista-.

-Como sea-Heather agito una mano.

-Bien Eva, tenemos entendido que has sido la cuarta expulsada del concurso, ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?-pregunto Justin

-Bah, eso no me molesta en lo más mínimo-respondió ella.

-¿En serio?-.

-¡Claro que sí!. ¡Fui injustamente eliminada OTRA VEZ cuando había conseguido mi oportunidad para poder volver a concursar!-.

-Al menos tú tuviste otra oportunidad para competir-señalo Katie.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Deberías estar avergonzada!-siguió Sadie.

-Grrr…-Eva gruño en voz baja.

-¡Oh!. Nos acaban de informar que tienes una llamada por video de un chico llamado Jerry de Francia. ¿La aceptarías?-.

-¿Un admirador?-Eva parecía sorprendida. –Supongo que si…-.

La pantalla apareció desde arriba del estudio, y tras la estática, un chico algo flacuchento, de pelo negro y una boina saludo a la cámara.

-¡Wow!. Ho…hola Eva-saludo tímidamente el chico.

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-E…es un placer hablar con la competidora más fuerte de Drama Total-.

Un sarcástico "Ja" femenino se escucho desde la galería de perdedores.

-Pues me alaga-dijo Eva intentando ignorar a esa voz.

-Eva, me preguntaba, ¿Cuál es tu secreto para tener tan fuertes músculos?. E intentado con muchas cosas, y aun no logro verme como tú-.

-Pues…no sabría que responder. Hago un ejercicio de pesas cinco horas dieras, tres horas corriendo y mi única comida al día es un licuado de huevo y proteína. ¿Qué rutina sigues tu?.

El chico, con una mirada de asombro, se acerco a la cámara y la apago.

-Bueno…, al parecer nuestra señal se desconecto-dijo Bridgette, con algo de pena.

-Como sea-refunfuño Eva.

-Bien, Eva. Suponemos que ya conoces la causa de tu eliminación-dijo Geoff.

-Cofcofperdedoracofcof-Heahter se burlo desde su asiento.

-Al parecer mi programa de control de ira no ha funcionado muy bien. Me deje llevar por los comentarios de Blaineley, y perdimos por mi culpa. Al menos se que dos personas intentaron salvarme de mi eliminación. Noah y Gwen, espero que puedan acabar con Courtney-.

-Conmovedoras palabras-dijo Justin. –En serio, Courtney debe tener una especia de hechizo que evita que la expulsen, considerando que está en el equipo que más ha perdido-.

-Se llama estrategias, muchacho-contesto LeShawna. –Esa chica sabe jugar bien-.

-Pues la única que le hace caso es B, y lo más probable es que sea por temor-dijo Owen. –Ella me da mucho miedo-.

-Bueno, nos están informando que el tiempo se nos ha acabado-dijo tristemente Bridgette. –¡Pero no se preocupen, que la temporada estar ardiendo, y pronto veremos más de ella-. –Yo fui Bridgette-.

-Yo Alejandro-.

-Y yo el magnificastico Justin-.

* * *

-¡Y esto fue Drama Total: La Venganza del Mundo: La Secuela!-.

¡Waaaaaaaaaaah!. ¡Por fin el Aftermath está terminado!. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, los inconvenientes están a la vuelta de la esquina, y bueh…

Este ha sido nuestro primer Aftermath. Vimos a los tres nuevos conductores en acción. He tomado a los dos chicos más "guapos" del programa, y a Bridgette, nuestra típica conductora del Aftermath (que no podía faltar).

Ah, y antes de irnos a los reviews, tengo una noticia que dar…

¡DRAMA TOTAL: LA VENGANZA DEL MUNDO TENDRA SECUELA!.

No, no me refiero a la secuela que acaban de ver, si no a que, después de los acontecimientos de esta temporada, nuestro amado anfitrión Chris presentara otra temporada escrita por mí. No puedo revelar mucho aun, ya que estamos a principios de Drama Total: La Venganza del Mundo, pero más adelante se irán dando avances y detalles de lo que será la siguiente temporada, ¡no se lo pierdan!.

_**xandra19: **__Chris ya dio mucho miedo durante TDWT, ¿verdad?. No es de extrañar que ya tengan paso prohibido a algunos países. _

_**JXJ2: **__Pronto se verá que pasara con el equipo de Courtney. Han expulsado a su competidor más fuerte, así que veamos que les espera. _

_**Oskrdans28001: **__Planeaba que Eva estuviera un poco más de tiempo en el fic, ¡Pero no ha podido ser!. Sería buena idea que regresara, pero no se asegura nada. Espero que los conductores no te molestaran, ya que la idea de que este trió condujera las secuelas la tenía en mente desde que inicie el fic._

_**Bridgette-Soul: **__Si, creo que muchos esperaban que Eva llegara más alla de la fusión, pero eso no estaba en los planes. Tuve en mente por unos segundos poner a Katie y a Sadie como presentadoras, pero al final no se ha podido._

_**Toph: **__Ja, pues tienes razón con lo de Harold, pero ya tenía en mis planes que todo resultara ser una mentira, ¿no se te llego a ocurrir?. ¡Saludos!._

_**nachi123: **__Probablemente los capitanes asesinos estén destinados a ser el nuevo equipo victoria. Qué bien que aun confíes en ellos, a pesar de que de cuatro desafíos, ya han perdido tres. Veamos que tendrá Blaineley contra la alianza de Sierra, ¡que nervios!._

El siguiente episodio tendrá una temática especial de misterio, donde el desafío será de los peores que nuestro elenco haya podido vivir. ¡No se lo pierdan!.


End file.
